Caricias Soñadas
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna a la original, donde el amor surge sin esperarlo, sin provocar que pasara, solo soñandolo deseando que sucediera... como todos los amores más anhelados este se dio gracias a la publicidad, el abuso y la maldad de Susana Marlow... Disfruta leer y escribe si lo deseas, si yo pude escribir tu lo harás mejor... gracias por tu review
1. El Recuento de los daños

**Caricias Soñadas**

Por mayraexitosa

Capitulo 1

_**El recuento de los daños**_

Candy White es una joven dama de 23 años que trabaja en una guardería como enfermera, y vivía sola en la ciudad de New York hasta que llegó su hermano, cuenta con un novio que es actor muy atractivo su nombre es Terrance Grandchester, este es muy asediado adora a su novia tiene planes de casarse con ella. Ella vive en un departamento muy hermoso que compró con lo que le dejo su padre, tiene dos hermanos uno es casado llamado Thomas y su esposa Rocío, el otro hermano es soltero es Jim y su novia Andy, este vive en el departamento de Candy compartiendo gastos, cuidando a Candy mientras se gradúa de Ingeniero.

En otro lugar tenemos a Anthony, Alister, Archie y Albert, una familia de buenas costumbres con una hermosa casa, Anthony estudio Botánica, es dueño de las florerías Andrew, que están por todo el país, su joven esposa es Bianca una hermosa dama quien apoya en todo a Anthony, Alister es Ingeniero, tiene una compañía automotriz con su socia Patricia O`Brien muy exitosa, ambos tienen ingresos muy importantes, solo dependen uno del otro, eso se les complica al momento de los negocios. Archie es un famoso abogado con su propio Buffet prestigiado muy famoso, soltero, muy conocedor del mundo. Albert un famoso empresario al que su novia Laura lo abandono casi para casarse por el amor que le tiene a los animales, este quedó muy desilusionado de esta dama no se preocupa, no desea enamorarse, es muy importante, sus empresas están por todo el continente Americano y Europeo.

Una tarde Albert salía en su auto y un niño se atravesó corriendo, este detuvo el auto pues viajaba despacio, conoció a Candy quien salía tras el pequeño que se escapaba de los brazos de su madre, ella recibió un suave golpe, Albert se asustó mucho, ofreció llevarla a un hospital, ella lo tranquilizaba,

-No se preocupe no fue nada, disculpe el susto este pequeño recibirá una buena llamada de atención, Albert insistió

-No podré irme tranquilo hasta que no la revise un medico por favor permítame que la lleve, ella preocupada porque ya salía, no quería alarmar más las cosas acepto.

Albert la llevó en su auto, ella tomo su bolso se fue muy amable con él a un hospital cercano, donde descartaron que ella esta lastimada, que fue un leve golpe el cual provocó un hematoma. Albert se lo reprochaba a si mismo le ofrecía lo que necesitará, el hospital le extendió una carta para reposo de unos días. Albert mencionaba que le permitiera recompensarla, ella se sorprendió

- ¡Por Dios! como cree, si estoy más preocupada por el susto que usted se llevo, soy enfermera, no tengo nada grave

-Mi nombre es Albert desde hoy seré su amigo incondicional Candy. Ambos sonreían, la invitaba a comer, ella al verlo tan preocupado aceptaba, además que le era muy agradable su conversación.

Ese día se pasaron las horas en la conversación, no se dieron cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando Albert la llevaba a su departamento, la acompañaba a su puerta,

- ¿Gustas pasar Albert?

-Si gracias Candy, llevaré la carta a tu trabajo para que descanses. Jim se asustaba al verla llegar tan tarde

- ¿Que te paso Candy? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

-Jim él es Albert mi nuevo amigo me atravesé en su auto, sin querer recibí un golpe me llevó a un hospital, me dieron una semana de descanso ¿puedes creerlo? Jim asustado la elevó en sus brazos de inmediato para después la colocó en el sillón, asustado preguntaba

- ¿Donde te golpeaste Candy? ¿Estás bien? ya tengo la cena, volteando a ver a Albert agregó

– Gracias por traerla y procurarla, extendió su mano le dijo—soy tu amigo Jim White. Volviendo a ver a su hermana mencionaba

- ¿Candy necesitas que te cuide? no quiero que te levantes, le hablaré a mi madre, si necesitas la traeré para que te cuide, Candy con una sonrisa dijo

- ¡Jim! eres igual de exagerado que Albert, no tengo nada es solo un golpe, no quiero que le digas nada a mamá, descansaré unos días por precaución no necesito nada, en eso llegó Terry le abrían la puerta viendo a Candy recostada en el sillón, Albert estaba sentado en sus pies. Jimmy con cara de preocupación

-Hola pecosa ¿qué tienes?, porque estas con las piernas en el sillón amor, le dio un tierno beso, Candy sonrió dijo

-Jim que es un alarmista no quiere que baje del sillón, mira el es mi amigo Albert, Albert él es mi novio Terry. Albert se puso de inmediato de pie muy formal para saludar al novio de Candy

-Mucho gusto Terry, soy William Albert Andrew

-El gusto es mío, soy Terrance Grandchester. Jim que se supone había preparado la cena dijo

-Están invitados a cenar no tarda en llegar. Llegaba una chica muy linda, su amiga Susy que insistía y quería acompañarla.

-Hola Candy, ya llegamos que te tardaste en volver, Jim envió por pizza. Se presentaban con Albert. Susy de inmediato estaba sobre Terry. Candy se quedaba seria porque este no le decía nada. Albert noto que la dama estaba interesada en Terry, este no presentó a Candy como su novia con ella, se vio extraño. Le hizo plática a Candy, para que no se sintiera incomoda.

Llegaba la pizza, era demasiada cantidad de pizza, Candy sorprendida mencionó-Jim que exagerado eres tanta pizza, este sonreía respondió

-Candy siempre haces la cena, quería atinarle a la que te gustará, no sabía cuál te era más agradable, todos sonreían por el comentario y la preocupación de su hermano.

La noche pasaba, Susy no se alejaba ningún instante de Terry, Albert se despedía, prometiéndole a Candy llevar su hoja de descanso temprano a la guardería, visitarla todos los días mientras estuviera convaleciente haciendo sonreír a Candy, ambos muy relajados Albert le dio la bolsa de los medicamentos que había comprado y Candy no lo sabía, esta se asombro,

-Albert pero pude surtir la receta, no era necesario

-Candy era muy necesario, fue mi auto el que te lastimo,

-Pero no tú culpa Albert, gracias por todo.

Albert se retiraba, Jim se iba a dejar a su novia, Susy se quedaba platicando con Terry. Candy estaba furiosa, no dejaba de estar muy encima de Terry.

- Susy a que te dedicas, ella muy presumida le respondió

-Soy actriz Candy, conozco a Terry desde que estudiábamos, ahora que lo veo, le digo que donde trabajo sería una gran oportunidad para su carrera.

- ¡Qué bien! entiendo que Terry trabaja para una compañía muy importante. Susy dijo

-No más importante que Johnson y Asociados, la mejor compañía de teatro actualmente en New York, le ofrecí a Terry que mañana hay audiciones para los papeles de la nueva obra en Broadway, con su talento lo aceptarán de inmediato. Terry le brillaban los ojos de emoción por su carrera despuntará, para pedirle matrimonio a Candy. Candy noto su emoción_, ahora lo comprendía era su oportunidad, ella que mostraba celos infundados sonrió, ya no dijo ya nada_. Terry se ofreció a llevar a Susana a su casa, ella emocionada aceptaba, se despidió de Candy con un tierno beso, salió para llevar a Susy a su casa. Prometiéndole llamarla cuando llegará a su casa, se marchaban.

Susana estaba enamorada de Terry desde que estudiaba, ahora no lo dejaría escapar, tenía un plan para quitárselo a Candy y que él estuviera con ella. Desconocía que Terry amaba a Candy desde antes de ser actor famoso, había sufrido mucho para que lo aceptará.

En el camino Susana le comentó lo difícil que ha sido la carrera, como ha llegado a ser la mejor en su área, exagerando en todo, se extendía en la plática lo hizo pasar a su departamento, donde puso unas gotas de una droga para seducción a la copa de Terry, esto lo altero por completo, haciendo que estuviera con Susana en la cama, mientras que Candy esperaba su llamada, preocupada marco a su casa, su madre le dijo que no había llegado, esta le comentó

-Estuvo aquí una compañera de estudios Susana, fue a dejarla a su casa, me dijo que me llamaría pero ya es muy tarde, tome un medicamento que me da mucho sueño dígale que ya no me hable que le llamo después.

La madre recordó a una Susana, siempre estaba encima de su hijo de inmediato busco el celular, Terry contestó se escuchaba mal, dijo que iba por él, cuando llego el estaba desnudo en la cama con Susana. Eleonor se molestó la amenazó con haber drogado a su hijo, que su padre lo sabría y que con esto ella no tendría ningún trabajo en ninguna parte. Llevándose a Terry vistiéndolo, quedo amenazada Susana, esta sonreía porque había logrado su objetivo.


	2. Trampa femenina

Capitulo 2

_**Una trampa femenina**_

Por la mañana Albert se despedía de su hermana Rosemary, quien era viuda, vivía con él, ya que su hijo Anthony se había casado, y para ella mejor cuidar de Albert su hermano menor. Este llegaba a la guardería donde una maestra amiga de Candy se volvía loca por el nuevo amigo de Candy, ella una joven llamada Kim de descendencia Japonesa muy hermosa, admiraba al hombre que esperaba a la directora encargada para entregarle la hoja de justificación de Candy por el accidente ocurrido ayer, en eso llegaba la directora quien enviaba a su clase a Kim notando su embobamiento.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo servirle?

-El día de ayer Candy White tuvo un accidente siguiendo a un niño que se escapó de las afueras de esta guardería, recibió un golpe en su cadera, esta es la hoja de que ella faltará unos días, por recomendación médica estará ausente.

-Muchas gracias, usted debe ser su hermano Thomas White ¿no es así?

-No, soy un amigo de ella Albert

-Un placer, ella es una excelente persona, tiene usted una valiosa amiga, cuídela mucho, no nos gustaría que se fuera de nuestra guardería desde que llegó, todos los chicos de esta institución se enamoraron de ella tiene ángel para con los pequeños. Albert sonreía_ pensó, para con los grandes también._

Se retiró Kim se despedía desde una ventana de Albert, este apenado extendía su mano y se despedía de ella. Pasó por una panadería compraba pastelillos, para visitar a Candy antes de irse a sus oficinas.

-Buenos días Candy ¿cómo amaneciste?

-De maravilla te dije que no estaba mal, pasa ¿gustas té o café?

-Un café estaría bien, pero yo lo hago descansa.

-Albert, no te pases de atenciones mi hermano ya lo hizo, ahora no quieres que haga nada, mira estoy bien, puedo caminar.

-Apuesto a que con dolor, ese hematoma, no debe ser tan simple para que un médico te haya dado una semana de descanso.

-Gracias Albert, la verdad ayer me quede muy preocupada, pues Terry no llego a dormir, me dejo esperando su llamada mucho tiempo,

-No debe ser nada, ya lo llamaste esta mañana para saber cómo esta

-No, mejor espero a que él lo haga, no es correcto que le este llamando, puede incomodarse su familia, además llamé anoche para decirle que no me devolviera la llamada, pues me quedaría dormida por el medicamento

- ¿Jim donde esta?

-Se acaba de ir a la Universidad, está por terminar sus estudios de Ingeniería Automotriz

-Interesante en mi familia contamos con un Ingeniero en el área automotriz, él y su socia tienen una empresa llamada Auditan, es de creación de autos y les va muy bien.

-Si la conozco, mi hermano tiene un auto de esa marca, son muy seguros según Tom

- ¡Ah por cierto! esta mañana me confundió tu directora con tu hermano Thomas

-No es verdad, pero como si mi hermano no es rubio, el es de cabello castaño Jim y mis padres, la única rubia de la familia soy yo. Ah de ser por eso, que pensó que eras mi hermano.

-Que casualidad en mi familia todos somos rubios, menos Alister y Archie, ellos son hijos de una prima que murió hace mucho tiempo, se parecen a su padre. Alister tiene el cabello obscuro y Archie castaño claro, son buenos chicos.

-Entonces Alister es como Terry

-Si, pero no tan galán, sonreían.

-Nunca escuche que un hombre dijera que es galán mi novio

-Bueno lo digo por la dama que ayer no se le quitaba de encima, al parecer es actor, eso es muy difícil, la actuación es una carrera muy entregada

-Si, la madre de Terry era actriz, hasta que su padre, se casó con ella y dejo la actuación, cuando quedo en espera de Terry, ya no volvió a los escenarios, su esposo es muy celoso.

- ¿No eres celosa Candy?

-Creo que mucho, ayer también note como Susy no se le quitaba de estar encima, como no me presentó como su novia, pues no pude decir nada, solo tolere el coraje

-El debe quererte mucho Candy, solo que en la actuación no deben saber de su familia, para que no los enlacen con ellos, si hay algún truco publicitario, no envuelvan a los familiares.

-Si, lo sé no me acostumbro a la idea, pero efectivamente Susy es actriz, dijo que había audiciones para un programa en Broadway. Ambos sentados en el comedor tomaban café, se les iba el tiempo sin darse cuenta ya eran las once, Albert sorprendido mencionó

-Candy llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, no me di cuenta, debo ir a mi oficina a trabajar, hace mucho que no llegaba tarde, pasaré a verte cuando salga, no dejes de tomar tus medicamentos, cuídate se despidió apurado dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando sonriente a Candy por la prisa, por el tiempo que le había quitado, ambos no se habían dado cuenta.

Mientras tanto Richard Grandchester estaba en el bufet de abogados hablando con Archie, ya que llevaba documentos certificados por un hospital donde una mujer había drogado con una anfetamina a su hijo, entablaría una demanda contra Susana Marlow, pues la droga lo había dejado inconsciente y estaba internado en el hospital. Archie dijo

- ¿Ya se conocían? ¿Tenían alguna relación? este respondía

- Desde que Terry tomo esa carrera como extra, pues el realmente estudio la licenciatura en Administración, esa carrera la hizo tal vez por amor a su madre, no lo sé, ahora está trabajando para una compañía televisiva. El caso es que esa dama ya lo había estado acosando antes, mi esposa me lo comento, no se le quitaba de encima.

-Eso tiene algún antecedente legal que lo verifique

-Si, mi esposa hizo una denuncia pues la joven se introducía por los jardines sin autorización, mi esposa se molestaba sentía que actúa como fanática, ya bastante fue enfrentar a los seguidores de mi esposa, como ahora a las chicas tras mi hijo, espero que mi hija no sea tan perseguida como ellos.

-Desgraciadamente al ser famosos, siempre la llevan los miembros de una familia

-Haré lo que sea para proteger a mi familia, si es necesario que Terry deje la televisora y los medios, con esto de haberlo internado lo prefiero como administrador, que trabaje conmigo, ya no voy a permitir este tipo de abusos.

En el hospital estaba Eleonor y Annie esperando a que Terry se despierte, no reaccionaba y estaban muy preocupadas,

-Mamá le llamaste a su novia

-No hija no me di tiempo, no traigo su número telefónico

-Le llamaré

Se retiro, le informo a Candy, esta le dijo que la chica fue tras Andy, que no se la quitaba de encima, después vino a cenar conocía a toda la familia para llegar a Terry, que como era posible que lo drogara, le comento que su padre estaba furioso, que sacaría a Terry de trabajar en la actuación, que sus compañeros lo buscaban, se enteraban de lo que le hicieron y estaban muy molestos, que era muy probable que saliera en la televisión pues la mujer es actriz, le gusta llamar mucho la atención.

Y así fue, Susana drogando a Terry tomo videos y fotografías que subió por el Internet, después los noticieros no hablaban de otra cosa que el hijo del empresario Richard Grandchester fue drogado, estaba inconsciente en un hospital por Susana Marlow los agravantes fueron los videos y fotografías que subían al actor desnudo, eran vetadas de inmediato, pues no había consentimiento alguno de parte del actor, la actriz Susana Marlow fue detenida por acosadora, ahora estaba tras las rejas por los videos y por la hospitalización de Terrance Grandchester al drogarlo sin medir las consecuencias.

Mientras que Candy recibía un sobre con fotografías, pero no alcanzó a abrirlo pues entro la llamada de Annie, después la llamada de Tom su hermano, el caso es que estaba muy preocupado por ella, pues si se atrevió a atacar a Terry que es muy famoso, de padres económicamente formidables, pues lo seguro era que a ella la atacaran, ella solo deseaba ir al hospital saber de su novio, mismo que Annie dijo que para nada, que después no se quitaría de encima a todos los entrevistadores.

Se paso el día hizo la cena, estuvo haciendo actividades, en eso recordó el sobre al abrirlo, su sorpresa era que Susy se lo enviaba con fotos teniendo relaciones con su novio, bastante grotescas las fotos, fue tal su impresión que se desmayo, en eso llegaba Jim, al verla en el suelo llamaba a una ambulancia mientras que entraba Albert y al verlos, los tranquilizaba, le dijo

-Jim fue de la impresión ve por agua y sales, algo de alcohol mira, vio las fotos de Terry y Susana, se molesto mucho Jim.

Albert le hablo a Archie quien era abogado, quería denunciar el acoso que le hicieron a Candy y de las consecuencias. Archie de inmediato informo que él era el abogado de Terrance Grandchester eso incriminaba mucho más a Susana, de inmediato fue para allá, les dijo que la llevaran al hospital, pues con eso se daba una verificación de daños a terceros.

Llego la ambulancia, Jim pedía disculpas pero Albert dijo

-No está de más que la revisen de una vez, la lleven al hospital que está cerca Jim, no te preocupes sirve de que Candy se sienta mejor, le den un tranquilizante. Ahí Archie lo esperaba al ver a Candy dijo

-Que hermosa dama, mira nada más, y está loca asustando gente. Candy despertaba, Albert le presentaba a Archie muy sonriente dijo

-Me siento mejor, quiero irme a mi casa, por favor Jim es muy exagerado, no fue para tanto me sentí mal al ver estas fotografías tan obscenas. Annie la hermana de Terry me aviso que está en el hospital, Albert sonreía al ver mejor a Candy. Jim le daba un beso, el doctor la revisaba, dijo que fue la impresión, pero que tenía un hematoma muy severo, que mejor descansara extendiendo su incapacidad a dos semanas más, sorprendiendo a Albert y Archie, se llevaba los documentos y la certificación, se iba al hospital donde estaban los padres de Terry muy angustiados.

-Buenas noches Lic. Cornwall, ella es mi esposa Eleonor y mi hija Annie

-Un placer. Sr. Grandchester vine para informarles que sucedió, les mostró unas fotografías tratando de cubrirlas un poco. Annie se ponía pálida, se sentaba. Se las envió a la novia de Terry, quien fue al hospital, ya tengo un certificado médico y documentos de daños a terceros, pues la dama se desmayo, ahora cuenta con un hematoma muy severo. Eleonor se cubrió la boca, dijo

-Mi hijo nunca la ha involucrado ni la presenta como su novia para protegerla, esta ya se dio cuenta, lo poco que falta que ahora empiecen los medios a hostigarla, su familia es muy especial, no quiero medir las consecuencias de tanta barbaridad de Susana Marlow

-Ella estaba preocupada por Terry, creo que vendrá a verlo pero con su hermano, no debe haber problema.

En eso llegaban Albert, Candy y Jim, donde Albert llevaba abrazada a Candy por lo que le había pasado. Jim saludaba preguntando por Terry, Candy lucia pálida, Annie la abrazaba, le decía que su hermano no despertaba, ambas muy angustiadas, en eso el doctor dijo que ya había despertado pero solo podían pasar sus padres, ellos de inmediato fueron, la prensa se daba habilidades para pasar, Archie de inmediato llamo a seguridad del hospital escondiendo a Annie. Albert protegía a Candy de las cámaras mientras un joven discutía con Jim por tomar fotografías de las damas.

-Largo de aquí, ellas no autorizan sus fotografías. El hombre suplicaba por una entrevista de Annie, ella abrazaba al abogado se ocultaba con él, este abría su saco y la cubría, amenazando que si seguían tomaría esto como acoso a las damas. Candy estaba abrazada por Albert y eran tomadas fotografías de ellos desde lejos con cámaras especiales.

Jim y Candy se tuvieron que regresar porque no pudieron ver a Terry, pero lo importante es que ya estaba mejor. Albert, los llevaba a su departamento, advirtiéndole de que si seguían los problemas, el los invitaba a su casa donde Candy y el podían estar bien, este dijo

-Albert quiero proteger a mi hermana pero tengo estudios por concluir, solo le pido como buen amigo, que si ve en problemas a mi hermana, sea tan amable de cuidarla mientras llego, le dejo mi teléfono, este es de mi hermano y si siguen los problemas, ya sé que el abogado es de su familia, llévela con usted, pero que no le hagan daño, lo más probable es que Tom venga a llevarse a Candy. Esta se asustó, dijo

-Oye estoy incapacitada pero tengo trabajo, no voy a ser una carga para Tom, bastante tiene con cubrir los gastos de mi madre, como para que se haga cargo de su hermana, el tiene esposa y su hijo, no quiero que les digas ni los alarmes estaré bien Jim, además nadie me conoce como novia de Terry, sus padres se lo llevarán a Inglaterra me dijo Annie. Decía con tristeza Candy, Jim la abrazaba. Albert agregó

-Jim mientras estudias, mi hermana vive conmigo, ella es viuda, para mí no es ninguna molestia al contrario es un honor contar con su amistad, te parece si Candy se va con mi hermana a la casa de campo, descansa estas tres semanas que le dieron de incapacidad, mi hermana le hará bien pues no ha salido mucho, Candy es enfermera se divertirán, mira esta es la dirección y Candy no estaría sola.

-Gracias Albert, eres muy bueno con nosotros, si Candy acepta no hay ningún inconveniente, iré el fin de semana para despedirla junto con Andy. Qué te parece la idea Candy.

-Esta bien, porque mira. En eso ya había reporteros a fuera de su departamento, Jim dijo

-Candy quédate con Albert te llevare la ropa, Albert llévala a tu casa con tu hermana, te veré en una hora, para darle la ropa a Candy y conocer a tu hermana, para que cuide de la mía, no nos podemos esperar hasta el fin de semana, mejor de una buena vez.

Jim se hizo cargo, llevó una maleta para Candy que Andy le preparó, ambos visitaban la casa de Albert y su hermana, Candy estaba con ellos, llegaba Jim con la maleta para conocer la familia de Albert ya era noche, traía noticias de Terry.

-Candy aquí está tu ropa, llevare mañana temprano tus incapacidades, aunque creo que la directora se molestara por esos niños que están tan encariñados contigo, haber si no dice nada. En eso Albert le presenta a Rosemary quien estaba feliz con Candy, Ros de inmediato dijo,

-Hola Jim soy quien cuidará de tu hermana, que siento como si fuera mi hija, deja que conozca a mi hijo y a su esposa tienen una niña muy linda, si Candy se lleva tan bien con los niños mi pequeña Andrea se llevará muy bien con Candy, todos sonreían, Andy agregó

-Candy cuidaras a una pequeña debe ser una princesa tiene un hermoso nombre, juguetonamente le decía para relajarla. Albert dijo

-Jim temprano me las llevaré a Lakewood, estará con Anthony mi sobrino a cargo quien está allá por la salud de Bianca su esposa, con su hijita. Y me regreso en cuanto pueda.

-Gracias Albert, de preferencia no vean las noticias, se está poniendo muy mal, pues la mujer esa realmente hizo mucho daño, ahora la casa de Terry está vigilada por reporteros y su hermana, no puede salir del hospital, su padre se los quiere llevar a Inglaterra a todos, dice que los medios se exceden de la libertad de expresión, como Terry es actor esto es un manicomio.

Al siguiente día Albert llevaba a su hermana y a Candy en una flamante camioneta muy equipada con sus maletas, todo para irse a Lakewood sería un viaje muy largo, pero la sorpresa es que un tramo, después se irían en avión hasta Chicago y continuarían en auto todo por el bienestar de Candy.

Mientras tanto en los periódicos y noticieros salía una hermosa foto de Albert y su novia visitando al actor, este muy cariñoso abrazaba a Candy, en otra toma el famoso Lic. Cornwall acepto el caso de su futuro suegro para proteger a su cuñado, se mostraba una fotografía de Archie y Annie, tratando de cubrirse dentro del saco de su "amado".


	3. La distancia entre los dos

Capitulo 3

_**La distancia entre los dos**_

Jim fue al trabajo de Candy la directora lo recibió no sin antes lo miraba muy enamorada la maestra Kim, que sabía que Candy estaba rodeada de muchos galanes, este también era muy atractivo, Jim todo ruborizado por como la dama que lo veía, la directora de inmediato lo paso a su oficina sonriendo

-No se preocupe dígale a Candy que todo está bien, que llegó una enfermera de respaldo, que cuando todo pase regrese, que ya sabemos que es novia de William Andrew, ella aun así desea conservar este trabajo es un honor, dígale que la estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, que no se preocupe por nada, que nosotros siempre le daremos preferencia. Jim sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, veía el periódico en el escritorio no dijo nada, solo imaginaba la cara de Tom, mejor salía de ahí.

En el Hospital Terry veía el periódico, dijo

-Yo protegiéndola y este de inmediato diciendo que es su novia, mi hermana con su familia, que gusto, Eleonor dijo

-No Terry, esto no es verdad ella estuvo aquí, cuando entramos a verte tu padre y yo, sucedió esto, como crees que Annie sea la novia de nuestro abogado, y tu padre este tan tranquilo, Candy venía mal, le enviaron fotografías tuyas mira, por esto ella fue a dar al hospital, traía un hematoma severo que ahora el abogado metió como daños extras pues llevo las fotos al departamento de Candy, eso es porque sabía que era tu novia. Todos los reporteros estaban en su departamento, su familia se la llevó para cuidarla. Terry asombrado mencionó

-Tom me va a matar, me advirtió que si esto sucedía no dejaría que me acercará a Candy y metería un abogado para protegerla, todo por aquella vez cuando me vio en la televisión, las mujeres insultaban a Candy, tal vez tenga razón mi padre, deba dejar la carrera de la actuación, pensé que era un exagerado cuando tus seguidores, ahora si no me mata Tom, mi padre me fusila.

Entraba el doctor con su padre, lo autorizaba para llevárselo a Inglaterra, Richard sonreía feliz, por llevarse de todo este lío a su familia, mientras el doctor revisaba para dar de alta a Terry, Richard veía los periódicos, se molestaba, comentó

-Eleonor, mi hija durmió junto conmigo en un hotel, nosotros nos iremos de inmediato, mi pequeña no tienen porque pasar estas boberías, ella es una gran hija lo mejor es que le gustan nuestros negocios y trabaja a mi lado cuenta con que la defienda, en cambio esa pobre chica Candy, como pasaría la noche con imágenes tan grotescas de su novio, ir a dar a un hospital y salir con un golpe severo al desmayarse, pobre chica, que bueno que su familia se la llevo, ofreceré pagar sus gastos, ella no tiene porqué pagar nada de la loca enamorada de mi hijo.

Terry bajaba la cabeza, al ver las imágenes que Candy vio se sintió humillado, en eso su hermana entro junto a su abogado, Annie comentó

-Padre todo está listo para irnos a Inglaterra, nuestros negocios los podemos revisar desde allá, cuando dejemos a mi madre y Terry bien podemos volver y seguir trabajando como siempre. Richard la abrazaba, le respondió

-Eres genial hija, que haríamos sin ti, qué bueno que todo lo arreglaste rápido, estos días en Inglaterra los pasaremos como unas buenas vacaciones. Annie agregó

-Me encantaría habernos llevado a Candy con nosotros, pero como Terry dijo, que por nada la involucrarán con él, pues ahora ya la involucraron con el tío del abogado y es que es hermosa, nadie la puede ver feliz y soltera vaya que lo sé, verdad padre, ambos se sonreían, el abogado que la veía la entendía pues a él le sucedía lo mismo, el estaba muy feliz sin compromisos.

Terry se molestaba, pensaba que su hermana tenía razón, debió decir que era su novia, esto no debió suceder, pues Candy no permitiría que se fuera con Susana, él la fue a dejar, por tonto cayó en una trampa, ahora Candy contaba con un nuevo amigo, que curiosamente era un buen rival para Terry, pues era de los solteros mayores más atractivos, Candy se veía muy feliz a su lado eso le partía el corazón. Terry preguntó

- ¿Tom se llevó a Candy a Virginia?

-No, fue Jim quien se la llevó pero no se a donde, me imagino que con su madre, porque su departamento fue revisado por la policía y los reporteros no dejaban en paz a Jim. Hasta que el Lic. Cornwall le dio una orden para que no lo molestaran, pues el no es de los medios como tú.

-Me lo reprochas Annie

-No hermanito, pero ahora perderás a Candy por no haberla tomado en cuenta e irte con Susana a su departamento. Ella me comento como sucedió todo, sencillamente si me hicieran a un lado y no me presentaran como tu novia, la verdad te mandaba al infierno, ya bastante te aguanto, como para que te fueras cuando ella estaba lastimada en su casa. Y la dejaras solita, pues su hermano fue a dejar a su novia y tu a una loca.

Terry entendía lo que dijo, de inmediato cambio su cara, si Candy rompía su noviazgo, el sería el único culpable, ahora lo que deseaba era estar cerca de ella, saber que las cosas estarían bien, pero acercarse ahora era muy difícil pues ella ya no estaba a su alcance.

Se preparaban, Terry buscaba hablar con Candy pero en los aeropuertos estaban ambos, ella camino a Chicago, el camino a Inglaterra con su familia. Albert se excedía de cuidados con Candy. Rosemary lo noto sonreía, Candy era muy buena, se ganaba a todos a su alrededor, tomaba algunas revistas y periódicos mientras veía como ellos platicaban sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Después en el periódico vio como decían que Candy era la novia de Albert y Annie la novia de Archie, ella dejaba todos los periódicos y revistas, se sonreía mejor no los llevaría, eran muy buenos para tanta mentira. Ya desearía que estos dos se casaran.

Llegaban a una gran mansión donde Terry y Annie eran tratados con muchas atenciones, sus padres felices por la tranquilidad de Inglaterra. Terry lucía triste, de acordarse de todas las cosas que pasaron con Susana se enfurecía pensaba en Candy. Y más en lo que dijo su hermana, pero no es justo él hablaba con su padre, pues dejaría toda la actuación y se iría a trabajar con él como Administrador, este lo abrazaba lo comprendía, le comentó

-Hijo debemos pasar un tiempo, pues si esto fuera antes no habría ningún problema, pero ahora todo es un verdadero escándalo, los cierto es que Susana tendrá mínimo seis años en prisión. Aunado a lo que le hizo a Candy y los daños, pueden llegar a ser diez.

En Lakewood llegaba una hermosa camioneta perla equipada con Albert manejando y su hermana al frente mientras Candy descansaba en la parte de tras de Rosemary, acomodada y dormida para no lastimarse del lado del hematoma. Los ayudantes bajaban las maletas y las cosas, mientras Albert al ver dormida a Candy, la elevó en sus brazos a su habitación. Anthony y Bianca que lo vieron sonreían, pues su tío traía a su novia con él.

La dejo recostada le puso una cobija, la vio tan hermosa, le dio un beso en su frente saliendo de inmediato, Candy abrió los ojos pensaba_, me trajo a una habitación me dio tanta pena que mejor seguí dormida, pero darme un beso como Tom, que detalle tiene Albert para conmigo, todo por un accidente. Es un gran hombre, tan guapo, espero que Terry no se ponga celoso cuando sepa que me vine con él. _Mientras afuera Albert cerraba sus ojos_ se había impregnado de su olor sonreía para sí por haber besado la frente de Candy pensaba en ella acariciando su rostro se sonreía._

- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío! Qué bueno que viniste a verme te extrañe mucho, eres muy malo, nunca vienes a verme, teníamos nosotros que visitarte para verte, ahora vienes con una princesa durmiente en tus brazos, debiste darle un beso y despertarla para que me la presentaras, Albert sonreía por como Andrea quería conocer a Candy. Anthony estaba tomando del brazo a Bianca que lucía muy enferma, dijo

- Que bueno que vinieron, nosotros no podemos ir, teníamos muchas ganas de verlos, Bianca no se ha sentido bien. Rose se le salían las lagrimas de emoción al ver a su hijo, la tristeza era ver enferma a su esposa, de cáncer perdiendo la vida, pues estaba desahuciada. Albert dijo,

-Teníamos pendiente este viaje, fue un buen momento para salir de New York, desde aquí puedo seguir trabajando de ser necesario. George se queda al frente de todo, no necesita que este con él, Rose y yo necesitábamos descansar en eso salía Candy, la pequeña la vio, dijo

- ¡Tío! , la bella durmiente despertó le diste el beso, porque ya está aquí, eres su príncipe, todos sonreían. Candy se presentaba con ella y con los demás muy felices,

-Andrea trabajo como enfermera en una guardería con niñas tan hermosas como tú, ahora vine a conocerte. La niña muy simpática le dijo,

-Que bueno que viniste, porque mi mami se quiere ir y dejarnos a mi papi y a mi solitos, la puedes convencer de que no se vaya, que nosotros la queremos mucho, verdad princesa que le dirás que no sé vaya, todos se quedaban serios, Candy de inmediato comprendió, le tomo la mano, se fue con ella al jardín para ver las flores y seguir conversando con ella.

-Tío Candy es preciosa, verdad Bianca, ella sonrió, dijo

-Que bueno que vinieron, ella es una bendición para mi hija. Rose ya no hizo aclaraciones, tomo a su nuera con un suave abrazo, ella se soltaba en sus brazos cayendo, de inmediato, Anthony la tomo, la llevó a su habitación, llamó al médico. Albert salió triste a buscar a Candy y a su pequeña Andrea. Ambas los sorprendieron llegando por su espalda, al ver Candy la cara de Albert se dio cuenta que había problemas con la mami de Andrea.

Ese día Bianca murió, Anthony estaba desesperado, Alister y Archie llegaron al funeral, todo fue muy discreto, la familia de Bianca querían llevarse a Andrea, pero Anthony tenía todo los derechos al ser padre, los abuelos lucían muy tristes su consuelo era esa niña, se quedaban unos días para verla, salir de la tristeza, mientras Candy caminaba cerca por el lago, viendo la tristeza en la que esta familia pasaba se sentía muy conmovida, pues la pequeña había pedido a su madre, Rose estaba ahí para ayudarla a salir. Albert la vio fue con ella, al verla estaba llorando, este la abrazó con ternura y ella al sentir su abrazo lloro con mayor intensidad, dijo

-No quiero que me vea Andrea así por favor, que no me vea, le dije que su mamá estaría muy feliz, que no le gustaría que llorará por ella, que sonriera, es lo mejor que cada que la recuerde, sonría porque ella la verá donde este, lloraba con una tristeza que el mismo Albert al abrazarla, lloraba con ella al escucharla, diciendo que debía sonreír. A lo lejos Archie los vio se sorprendió, pues ellos no sabían que en New York todo mundo estaba felicitando a Albert por su nuevo romance, se dijo para sí mismo_, que ironía de la vida._

Alister estaba conversando con Anthony, ambos ya habían sufrido pérdidas de sus padres, Anthony, tratando de tranquilizarse cambiaba el tema para no llorar, le dijo

-Alister el tiempo pasa muy rápido, Bianca y yo fuimos muy felices, Andrea es la muestra de que lo fuimos y mucho, me quedo con el mejor recuerdo de ella, pues me hizo ser mejor, a pesar de haberme casado muy joven al haberla embarazado, soy tan feliz de contar con esta familia, mi madre y mi tío me han apoyado mucho, ahora Andrea esta tan contenta de que su madre sea un ángel del cielo, gracias a que Candy le dijo que ella la cuidará desde allá, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, para retomar mi trabajo, mi madre y Candy se harán cargo de Andrea, y al verla tan feliz nada me importa. Alister lo abrazó de lado, tenía que cambiar de tema porque estaba sufriendo su primo ante lo que comentaba y buscaba que decir, le dijo

-Sabes pude venir a visitarte y es que cuento con Patricia mi socia, ella se hace cargo de todo en la compañía es tan inteligente, muy astuta, tiene unas ideas geniales. Anthony al escucharlo lo vio, dijo

-Vaya lo mismo opinamos Archie, Albert y yo de ti, que acaso no te das cuenta que Patricia, es muy parecida a ti, que a todos se nos hace extraño que no sean pareja. Alister se quedo pensativo, sonrió, respondió

-Soy un tonto haber si no me la ganan por no ver a la maravillosa mujer a mi lado, ver solo a la socia y compañera de trabajo, gracias por abrirme los ojos, le llamaré para ver como esta. Se sonrieron. Se acercó Archie, este curioso mencionaba

-Oye que le dijiste a mi hermano que lo veo tan sonriente, Anthony recordó que Archie es el amante de la soltería mejor no decirle, pues le puede quitar intensiones a su hermano, respondió

-Archie solo estábamos hablando del periódico y de la hermosa pareja que hacen tu y la Srita. Grandchester, debes ver que bien sale en las fotografías cuando la abrazas, realmente parece tu novia, que lastima que no esté a tu alcance sonrió y se retiro dejando pensativo a Archie, _cualquiera la puede pretender, pero ahora piensan que es mi pareja y a mí me ponen a una hermosa chica y ni digo nada, estuviera fea vetaba la foto, pero salí muy beneficiado, sonreía._


	4. El compromiso

Capitulo 4

_**El compromiso**_

Albert se iba caminando con Candy que no quería que la viera Andrea llorando, a lo lejos un fotógrafo afinaba su lente para tomar fotografías. Albert llevaba abrazada a Candy, ella lo abrazaba de su cintura recargándose con él, miraban el atardecer hermoso en una colina, ambos sonreían por la belleza de los colores del atardecer, Candy vio a Albert este noto que su cara estaba con las lagrimas, sacó un pañuelo limpiando su carita con suavidad y ella le tomaba la mano para tomar el pañuelo, pero las tomas de fotos no decían eso, se veían tan románticos.

Después regresaban, la pequeña corría con ellos, Candy la abrazaba, la niña le daba besitos luciendo su hermosa cabellera pues la pequeña abrazaba a Candy, ella con su cabello cubría a la pequeña, después Albert para que no pesará tanto y como Candy estaba lastimada, le tomaba a la niña, la elevaba en sus brazos caminaban rumbo a la casa, se encontraban con Archie, este saludaba a Candy le daba un tierno beso al saludarla.

Alister era presentado, él como Anthony ya le había dicho que ella cuidaría de su hija junto a Rosemary, la abrazó muy efusivo, ella sonreía.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del país Rocío jugaba con su hijo esperando a que Tom llegue, su suegra estaba bordando sentada en una mecedora, viendo a su nuera muy feliz, en eso llegó Tom muy contento, cargaba a su pequeño, le daba un beso a su mujer

-Mi amor, te ves hermosa cielo,

-Gracias Tom, este pequeño estaba muy ansioso de que llegaras, tu madre lo estaba cuidando mientras hacía la cena, Steve quiere ir a ver a su Tía Candy, sería bueno que ella viniera no te parece.

-Nos ha ido bien, podemos ir a verla cuando desees recuerda ella trabaja, no quiere regresar ni vivir aquí, se le hace que es mucho para mí tenerla, cuando realmente la extraño tanto, ella podía trabajar aquí en Virginia, no en New York, pero con eso también ayuda a Jim, que ya no tarda en terminar sus estudios y podrá trabajar, entonces nos traeremos a Candy si lo desea.

-Si antes Terry no se casa con ella, dijo Rocía sonriendo sospechosamente,

-No Rocío, no lo creo, el apenas comienza no creo que quiera formar una familia, vivir tranquilo, es muy distinto a nosotros, el es mucho más de estar a la vista de todos, y preocupado por la imagen pública.

-Pues a mí me agrada mucho, espero que piense en Candy ella realmente se merece tener una familia y ser feliz. Le encantan los niños, mira como tiene a mi Steve pensando en ella todo el tiempo, la dibuja, le escribe, no sabes, cuando llama, el quiere hablar con ella.

-Bueno voy a hablar con Jim para ver si los visitamos.

Mientras tanto Jim estaba hablando con Candy, se ponían al tanto de todo, Candy le dijo que los chismes no le importaban, que ella estaba bien, que Albert y su familia la necesitaban mucho, que de momento ella se quedaría unos días después regresaría, pero Jim le insistió que le llamará a Tom antes, pues si se enteraba de todo eso, era capaz de ir a New York y dejar a mamá para que te cuide.

-No te preocupes Jim, le hablaré en este momento. Marco a Tom lo saludaba, conversaba que estaba en Chicago, en Lakewood de paseo con una buena familia, que Rosemary es una gran persona, que estaba segura que les agradaría cuando la conocieran, que tiene una hermosa nietecita aunque no parece abuela por ser tan joven, Rosemary que la escuchaba sonreía, su nieta de inmediato dijo

-Diles tía que te quedaras conmigo, diles, que no me dejaras, Candy sonreía, por el teléfono se oía a Steve diciendo

-Tía voy a ir a verte, mi papá me llevará contigo, te hice muchos dibujos, eres muy bonita y es muy fácil dibujar tu cabello, se reía efusivamente.

-Mi amor, Steve gracias por dibujarme, sabes tengo una pequeña aquí conmigo se llama Andrea, pronto será tu amiga, ella es muy bonita, es una niña muy feliz, quieres venir a conocerla, pásame a tu padre. Tom puedes venir o quieres que vaya contigo, solo que iremos algunas personas, pues Andrea no me dejará ir, tengo todavía muchos días libres. Albert y Anthony sonreían pues sería bueno salir de Lakewood, como paseo y visitar Virginia, a la casa del hermano de Tom, le hacían señas a Candy de que sería bueno.

Se colgó la llamada, Candy le dijo a Andrea

-Mi pequeña amiga, iremos a Virginia a visitar a mi familia, serás mi invitada de honor, te divertirás mucho, cerca de la casa de Tom hay una playa, te llevaré al mar, estarás muy feliz mi cielo, se abrazaban. Rosemary abrazaba a Anthony, porque él tenía mucho de no salir de Lakewood.

Mientras en New York, las revistas de mayor prestigio, anunciaban fotografías muy cariñosas de Candy aceptada por la familia del gran empresario William Albert Andrew, estas daban un giro enorme pues llegaban a Inglaterra, Annie las veía se las mostraba a su madre, mismas que sabían que pondrían de mal humor a Terry.

Este ya las había visto, miraba con coraje una fotografía donde Candy tomaba la mano de Albert acercándola a su cara, estaban abrazados, otra donde tenían una niña en los brazos, formaban una familia divina, después otra un poco lejana donde era felicitada por la familia por su compromiso con Albert. Terry lloraba, en ese momento Archie estaba en Lakewood, no sabía nada, para poder meter o cancelar la información. Patricia le contaba a Alister, este le dijo

-Es una chica hermosa, no sabes, tiene cautivados a todos en la familia, imagínate ella cuida de la pequeña ya se ha encariñado con ella tanto que conocerán a su familia, espero que esta vez no se cancele la boda Patricia, creo que mi tío no se merece eso.

-No Alister, aquí las noticias dicen que ella se ve muy enamorada de tu tío, la verdad es muy bonita, espero que sean muy felices, no dejes de invitarme a la boda,

-Patricia, como crees que no te invitaría, si eres muy importante para mí, serás mi pareja en el baile de la boda, tenlo por seguro.

-Gracias Alister, es un honor que me consideres

-No Paty el honor es mío, no puedo imaginarme solo sin ti en esa boda.

Mientras Anthony y Albert no sabían nada de todo lo que se daba en las noticias, con la muerte de Bianca, la discusión con sus suegros, lo último que querían era una pelea familiar, los invitaban a ir, pero ellos mejor decían

-No Anthony, es mejor para la niña y para ti que se distraigan un poco, han estado mucho tiempo viendo a mi hija morir lentamente, nosotros con tal de que nos dejes visitarlos, no hay problema, te veremos de regreso en la casa de Chicago, pues aquí en Lakewood es muy triste, todo me recuerda a mi hija.

Salieron rumbo a Virginia, Tom los esperaba, ellos se fueron en camioneta después del aeropuerto, ahora los hombres iban al frente, Rose cargaba a la pequeña Andrea quien iba dormida, Candy dormía tras el asiento de Albert quien manejaba. Llegaban, Steve brincaba de alegría por ver de nuevo a su Tía, con el ruido la pequeña despertó, sonreía al ver al niño, ahora tenía con quien jugar, Albert y Anthony bajaban de la camioneta la pequeña le dijo a su Tío Albert, frente a Tom

-Tío otra vez tendrás que despertar a mi Tía la princesa durmiente porque solo tus besos la pueden despertar, todos sonreían. Tom se quedaba asombrado esperando a ver si la besaban. Pero su hijo dio un grito, feliz por ver que su tía llegaba ella abría los ojos, sonreía estirándose, por el trayecto que tuvieron que viajar.

Anthony ayudaba a su madre, Albert a Candy a bajar de la camioneta, los ayudantes del lugar bajaban las maletas de todos. Marie Ann lloraba emocionada por ver a su hija y la abrazaba

- ¡Mamá! Andrea se queda seria, pues ella le dijo mamá a la señora, ella ya no tenía a su mamá, se acercó a Candy, le dijo

- ¿Tu si tienes a tu mamá? ¿No se fue al cielo con la mía? Candy lloraba tomo a Andrea, entró a la casa con ella en brazos, porque no quería verla triste. Rose lloraba, Anthony la abrazaba, Tom noto que acababan de perder a la madre de la niña. Albert hablo con él, se separaban del grupo le explicaba la situación, de todo lo que habían pasado, que la niña quería mucho a Candy, Rosemary era su abuela, el joven era su padre, soy amigo de Candy y de Jim, me traje a Candy porque había un grave problema con Terry, le explico lo de Terry, de cómo intentaron dañar a Candy. Tom se molestó, comentó

-A ese le advertí que no quería más insultos a Candy, eso de ser un Don Juan no va con mi familia, unas mujeres insultaron a Candy por ser fanáticas de él, que mi hermana era muy poca cosa para él, Terry la defendió, les dijo que ella no era nada de él, pero le quedó muy claro que no la quiero cerca de sus seguidoras, no es justo. Gracias por sacarla de todo ese problema, entonces ella esta incapacitada, trae un golpe, está tomando medicamentos, que dijo el doctor, Albert hablaba con la verdad, le explicaba lo del auto, de cómo conoció a Candy, se hicieron amigos. Jim estaba muy preocupado, la dejo con mi familia porque Rosemary estaba cuidando de Candy, pero resulta que Candy ha cuidado más de toda mi familia. Tom volvía sorprendido, regresaba para saber del golpe, si su hermana no debía caminar, Albert le explicaba,

-Es un hematoma que requiere descanso, le dieron una semana, cuando se atravesó en mi auto, la lleve con el doctor, pero al parecer cuando se desmayo se volvió a golpear, le dieron dos semanas más

- ¿Porqué se desmayo?

-Por unas fotografías obscenas de Terry y la loca que lo drogo, el estaba inconsciente, nos vinimos cuando se recupero, pero no ha visto a Candy. Tom sonrió, dijo

-Me hablo Terry cuando ustedes venían para acá, trato de darme su explicación, pero no soy tonto, en las noticas y el Internet me doy cuenta de todo, aquí no hay nada de eso, pero mi oficina sí, no he dicho nada porque mi madre no debe sobresaltarse, pero me da mucho gusto saber tu explicación ahora entiendo porque Terry está loco por ver a Candy, pues en New York, enviaron felicitaciones a ti y a Candy por su compromiso. Albert se asombro, dijo

-No estaba enterado de nada. Se llevó a Albert a la camioneta de Tom, vio una computadora, unas fotografías donde le tomaron fotos en Lakewood, Albert desconocía todo, se disculpaba con Tom este sonreía, agregando

-Lo sé Albert mi hermana nunca me oculta nada, porque sabe que me molestaría con ella, que la traería a cuidar de mi madre, me la traería a vivir aquí o donde vivían antes, pero ya es una mujer, no soy quien gobierne en su vida, ni en su corazón. No quiero a Terry, pero mi esposa lo apoya en todo, lo aprecia mucho, ella fue quien le presentó a Candy, ahora que llegaste me encantará ver como rebate todo lo que le sucede a Terry, por estúpido y salir con una mujer que lo drogo. Decía molesto Tom.

Albert estaba serio miraba una foto en la pantalla de la mirada de Candy y de él muy felices, de todo lo que estaban diciendo en New York pues todos ya daban por comprometido a Albert. Cuando ambos eran solo amigos, tomaba la computadora, se la pidió a Tom, este dijo que sí, que no la viera su madre, la llevó se la mostro a Candy.


	5. Una pareja Enamorada

Capitulo 5

_**Una pareja enamorada**_

Candy al ver toda la información, como todos la estaban comprometiendo con Albert, este estaba tan sorprendido como ella dijo

-Según Terry no debían saber que era mi novio, porque lo comprometerían y resulte comprometida contigo, interesante, Albert no te molestes, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Albert se sonrió, dijo

-Candy para mi es un honor que me casen contigo, pero me preocupas, Tom fue el que vio esto, a mi no me importa que me vinculen en un compromiso con tan hermosa dama, el problema es para ti Candy, porque Terry vio esta información, estas fotos, no quiero verte sufrir. Candy se quedo seria, dijo

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Albert, el que debió pensar las cosas era Terry, cuando se fue muy amable con Susy, no me presentaba con nadie como su novia, no podía decir nada, no podían vernos, no podíamos salir juntos, eran muchos los cuidados y las cosas que teníamos que cuidar, pero el debió cuidarse, si hubieras visto esas fotos, tan exageradas, sabrías como me siento, como le explique a su hermana que él nunca me permitió ser su novia.

-Candy lo siento, se que lo quieres mucho, no deseo ser un problema en tu vida. _Realmente Jim y él si habían visto las fotos grotescas pues se las entregaron a Archie, dieron fe de que las había recibido Candy_.

-No Albert el problema no lo hicimos tu y yo, fue declarado desde que comenzó un noviazgo de espejo, pues ante nadie fuimos novios, ahora cree que estoy comprometida, me da una razón para terminar mi noviazgo, porque no deseo seguir siendo un fantasma y una poca cosa que no se merece a Terry,

-Candy, puedo desmentir o puedo callar, sabes lo que tienes en mi un amigo, un novio y un prometido, para mí no hay problema que me crean comprometido, nadie puede casarse con un hombre tan difícil como yo, según mi última pareja, soy una persona que prefiere dormir con un animal en la cama que con una dama.

-No lo sabía, que tipo de animales te gustan Albert. Este soltó una carcajada, dijo

-Candy, te gustan los animales, incrédulo Albert al ver que preguntaba, dijo

-Ven acompáñame, subió a su recamara tomando la computadora con un brazo, la mano de Albert con la otra, ambos muy sonrientes mientras abajo los veía Rocío su cuñada, que lo llevaba a su recamara, con cara de asombro por como Candy ya tenía una nueva relación, mientras ella entraba a su recamara abrió la ventana dio un chiflido. Llegó un animalito, dijo

-Te presento a Clean, es un chico muy lindo, muy limpio y duerme conmigo Albert, cuando estoy aquí, ahora cuida de mi sobrino y el animalito veía a Albert, este sonreía por como Candy tenía un animalito en Virginia al que dejo cuidando a su sobrino, bajo con ella, dejando la computadora en la cama de Candy. Clean saltó al ver a Steve quien se lo mostraba a Andrea y corrían con Clean por todo el lugar.

El caso es que ahora para la prensa todos creían que Candy era la prometida de Albert, ambos sonreían de todo lo que sucedía, Albert no sabía que su familia también lo creía, el único que podía desmentir eso era Archie pero nadie le pregunto _y el estaba soñando en la hermosa dama viéndola en la computadora su hermosa silueta, esos ojos se veía tan romántica dentro de su saco, lo hermosa que se veía,_ que al ir a comprar un café cerca de su oficina, la persona que le preparo su café lo felicitó le dijo

-Es muy hermosa su novia Lic. Cornwall este sonreía, _los periódicos pueden llegar a ser de Cupido se sonreía. _Se iba con su café y una sonrisa_, no podía dejar de pensar en la dama Grandchester y buscaba una forma de estarse comunicando con la hermosa Annie, solo para saber qué opinaba de ser la novia de un abogado, y porque no, que lo fuera también sonreía._

Mientras tanto en Virginia Rocío conversaba con Candy acerca de Terry esta la ponía al tanto de todo, advirtiéndole que no comentará nada con su madre, pues para ella esa relación había terminado y ya no se tocaba el tema, Rocío defendía,

-Candy, Terry te ama lo vi en su mirada, es un hombre fantástico, cómo pudiste dejarlo ir, es un gran chico, lo que me encanto fue como se esforzó tanto por ser tu novio

-Si Rocío pero solo entre nosotros, no para el mundo, no para nuestras amistades, no para quienes nos rodean, está en una relación muy costosa, pues en cualquier momento corres riesgos por fanáticos de los artistas,

-El amor lo vale Candy, el nunca te dijo que si tenía planes de un futuro a tu lado,

-Creo que la que los tenía era yo, pero era una fantasía, pues nuestro amor era oculto, muy nuestro, hasta que el salió de mi casa con su compañera, por una obra teatral que resulto ser un engaño, me quede esperándolo, Rocío comprende, no quiero ser un fantasma, quiero ser vista y que me amen sin temer un atentado de ese tipo o de que me evalúen para saber si soy o no apta para una relación.

-Te comprendo Candy, perdóname, solo que se me hizo muy extraño que aquella ocasión que te atacaran, el optará por decir que no eran nada y no había nada entre ustedes, por temor, por cuidarte, cuando Tom me lo explico de otro modo, lo tome a mal, ahora saber que has traído a la familia de tu nuevo pretendiente me llama la atención que van muy rápido, acaso tienen prisa por que se case, acaso el si te ama para casarse sin tratarse tanto tiempo

-Rocío no lo comprenderías, Albert es… _ Candy vio en su mente las imágenes de la computadora, sonrió sin decir nada_ Rocío la vio, dijo

-No me digas más, me voy tengo que preparar varias cosas para salir a la playa, se salió sin esperar a que Candy dijera nada y se quedo sorprendida, un poco distraída.

Candy esa noche no podía dormir, solo _pensaba en todas las imágenes de la computadora que vio, de cómo Albert la veía en esa toma, porque la veía así, soñaba que le acariciaba el rostro y lo veía se acercaba a su frente en eso despertaba_

Mientras Albert se había quedado también despierto, acariciaba a Clean en la ventana de su cuarto, este se dormía en sus brazos, Albert sonreía _recordaba la ocasión en la que Laura, se molestó con él y dijo_

_-William, es ese animal o yo, no lo quiero cerca de mí, es una mofeta, que no entiendes un zorrillo apesta, es algo que no da una buena imagen, que no lo puedes ver ante los demás ese animal es una cochinada andando,_

_-Por favor Laura no exageres, Pupé es muy limpia no sabes lo que dices, además jamás la dejaré no solo es un animal es mi amiga, mi compañera y me quiere,_

_-A caso estás diciendo que no te quiero, que es mejor ese animal que yo, que esa bestia te hará el amor, te dará hijos, será tu compañera, pues basta terminamos William, no es justo que me cambies por ese animal,_

_Después recordaba _

_-No lo sabía, que tipo de animales te gustan Albert…-Candy te gustan los animales, _

_-Ven, -Te presento a Clean, es un chico muy lindo, muy limpio y duerme conmigo Albert_

_Luego para quedarse dormido con Clean en la cama recordó como Candy en la computadora lo miraba, su sonrisa y sus manos con las de él, sentía que lo acariciaba, soñaba que la besaba y en _eso Clean lo despertó este se reía divertido.

Al día siguiente todos se iban a la playa estaba muy larga la distancia, pero les haría mucho bien, Albert y Anthony programaron separar una reservación en un hotel para que se descansaran ahí las damas, rentaban una suite frente al mar. Tom y su esposa felices, hacía mucho que no salían por el niño y su madre.

-Anthony estoy un poco cansado, te molesta si manejas ahora, dijo Albert,

-Claro que no, dormí muy bien me siento tranquilo, deberías irte atrás y descansar en lo que llegamos, debes hacer lo mismo que Candy, tal vez tenga razón mi hija, ahora seas el durmiente, sonreían,

Rose se fue adelante con Anthony, Albert se fue atrás con Candy y los niños iban en la parte del medio jugando uno con el otro Candy no había dormido bien, Albert tampoco, así que ambos iban al fondo en la parte más fresca y obscura dormidos, los niños los observaban y la pequeña le dijo a Steve

-Ella es la bella durmiente y el es su príncipe, él la despierta con un beso, pero ahora quien despertará a quien, el niño dijo,

-Cuando lleguemos lo despertamos a él y que le dé el beso tu tío. Rose y Anthony sonreían muy animados. Rose se asomo por el espejo, vio a Albert recargado dormido, Candy a su lado recargada con el después de que estaban conversando ambos se quedaron dormidos, Candy de un lado cuidando que su golpe no se lastimará más. Se recargaba con Albert para que el golpe de su cadera izquierda quedara libre. Albert la abrazaba, ambos se veían como novios.

Llegaron al hotel, Albert separó una suite familiar con varias habitaciones y una matrimonial, en la familiar estaba todos y en la matrimonial estaba Tom y su esposa así que ellos estaban en otra suite. Candy se salía con los pequeños, Rosemary y Marie Ann caminaban en vestidos frescos por la arena. Candy corría con Steve y Andrea, quienes se proponían en hacer un hermoso castillo de arena y llevaban de todo, Candy los ayudaba pues le dijo Andrea que sería el castillo de ella, porque Candy es la princesa durmiente y su Tío Albert su príncipe.

Anthony sonreía, Albert ya no aclaraba nada, ahora se dejaba querer por la situación, el ya le había avisado a Candy, ella no tenía problemas con eso.

Albert y Anthony entraban al mar, jugaban entre ellos las damas que pasaban no les quitaban la vista, pero veían a Candy con dos pequeños, solo se imaginaban que uno de ellos podía ser el padre. Nadaban de un lado a otro y se dejo venir una ola, de inmediato Candy levantó a los niños, para que no fueran a ser mojados, buscaba a los caballeros y no los encontraba, les grito, salieron los dos riéndose por como los había sorprendido la ola, Candy de inmediato tomo las toallas, se las llevaba y sonreían por como venían todos revolcados por la arena, los niños se burlaban de ellos, Candy dijo

-Vayan a mojarse un poco aquí les cuido sus toallas, para que se quiten la arena y salgan, porque parece que los estaba zarandeando el mar, no quiero peces salados, ambos se reían. Anthony se enjuagaba, tomaba la toalla y su hija lo ayudaba a secarse, Candy esperaba a Albert y vigilaba a Steve que jugaba con Anthony. Albert la sorprendió por la espalda, mojándola, esta se reía con él, Albert la elevo, le decía

-Quieres entrar al agua, está muy rica, esta sonreía porque la llevaba al mar en los brazos, le preocupaba mojar la toalla, la lanzo entro al agua Albert jugaba con ella, mientras tomaban fotos algunos turistas sin saber que ellos eran pareja famosa, un hombre dijo

- Mira que feliz esta esa pareja, el hijo le comento con la cámara de video tomando,

-Si, son los que están comprometidos en el periódico, le tomaban fotos y video, las mandaban por Internet, de que los habían visto, además se veían tan atractivos, muy juguetones que daban envidia a todos por sus risas.

Salían, Candy toda mojada haciendo que su vestidito se le pegara a su cuerpo, Albert la cubría con la toalla y jugaba con ella mientras tomaba la toalla de Anthony para secarse el.

Se regresaban a la suite, se daban un buen baño para ir a comer, en el restaurant estaba una amiga de Candy, ella estaba con Rose y su madre.

- ¡Candy! que gusto, hace mucho que no te veía desde que te fuiste a New York

-Hola Georgina que hermosa estas, mírate te ves genial

-Candy estoy por trabajo, vine por unos negocios, pero me regreso a Chicago, estoy con unas florerías pues trabajo para la asociación de cultura, estoy organizando el festival de las rosas de todo el país, ahora tenemos que ver quien nos puede dar el servicio de las flores. Anthony llegaba por detrás de las demás, dijo

-Lo que desees de flores, la cantidad que ordenes, se la hare llegar dijo jugando Anthony y Candy lo presento

-Georgina él es mi amigo Anthony ella es Georgina Alsthom, está encargada del festival de las rosas y ahora va buscar rosas por todo el país, no es así Georgina

-Si, Candy, necesitaremos muchas flores los únicos que pueden son las florería Andrew, pero el dueño no está y nadie se quiere hacer responsable de los pedidos, así que tenemos que buscar quien surta todas las rosas del festival, Anthony dijo

- ¿Es una broma Georgina?

-Claro que no, solo que el aburrido señor Andrew o como se llame, no quiere vender rosas ha de tener miedo por la cantidad de rosas que hemos solicitado

-Por favor, no tengo miedo y no soy aburrido dijo Albert, quien llegaba en ese momento, ella dijo

-Usted es el hombre que dejo abandonadas sus florerías, este sonrió, dijo

- ¡Ah! entonces necesita a Anthony Brown Andrew el si es miedoso y aburrido, sonreían tomando asiento, presentándose, soy William Albert Andrew, el señor Andrew, pero las florerías Andrew no son mías son de él. Anthony se defendía

-Ya verás no soy aburrido, mucho menos miedoso, claro que le surtiremos todas las rosas que desee Georgina, solo que nadie me notifico que me buscaban a mí. Georgina se apeno, dijo

-No, no lo busque coincidió usted, soy amiga de Candy desde niñas, pero teníamos mucho de no vernos, que fuese usted amigo de ella y resultara recibir las ofensas por dejarme sin rosas en el festival era una tristeza, tomando en cuenta que son las florerías más reconocidas del país.

-Gracias Georgina, que le parece si la invitamos a comer, después hago la llamada con quien desee de que cuenta con mi firma y autorización para su petición de rosas, sonreían muy tranquilos. Candy paso a sentarse, Albert con ella, su hermana, su madre, llegaban Tom y su esposa, Georgina muy contenta pues ya no era necesario estar buscando tenía su pedido de rosas y lo confirmaba con su teléfono ella muy hermosa de ojos verdes claros cabello rubio ondulado, muy atractiva, en el hotel estaba una convención importante de jardinería, ella estaba asistiendo a dicha convención y conversaba con Candy

-Si Candy es muy interesante, mi padre me heredo todos los viveros, a pesar de no saber mucho de botánica, ni de flores no he dejado caer sus ingresos, me va bien, y a ti como te fue con la enfermería, siempre si pudiste ejercer con esos hermanitos que te cuidan tanto, no creo que te dejen hacer nada, se sonreían, mientras Albert disfrutaba por darse cuenta un poco de la vida de Candy.

-Georgina, trabajo en una guardería en New York, con muchos pequeñitos, si me gradué como enfermera, me divierto, encontré mi lugar, cuidar y curar, soy muy feliz, los pequeños se ganan el corazón de todos, no sabes cómo extraño a mis nenes de New York, ya quiero verlos, pero puedes creer que estoy incapacitada, ando aquí en la playa con mi familia.


	6. Una modelo comprometida

Capitulo 6

_**Una modelo comprometida**_

Tom sonrió, comentó-Georgina, para en otra ya sé como traer a mi hermana, le damos un buen golpe y nos la incapacitan, después nos la traemos a Virginia, todos saltaban las carcajadas. Por cómo había que golpear a Candy, Andrea muy cariñosa se acercó, dijo

-Candy el papi de Steve está un poco loco, no te asustes, yo te cuido de que nadie te golpee, las damas que estaba cerca se sonreían con la niña. Anthony y Albert igual. Candy contestó

-Andrea, no lo dice de verdad lo dice jugando de mentiritas para hacernos reír, ella abrazaba a Candy, le daba un beso

-Te quiero mucho tía, nunca te alejes de mí. Ella le daba un tierno beso. Georgina le acariciaba su cabello, sonreían juntas. Georgina le comentó a Candy

-Deberías de darle un primito a tu sobrina, es lo que le hace falta, Candy dijo,

-Steve es su primito, verdad Andrea que Steve es muy buen niño, ella se ponía roja, se sonreían las damas. Sorprendiendo a Anthony quien veía a Steve. Albert sonreía por todo lo que observaba mientras llegaban los alimentos después se retiraban a descansar.

Bajaba el sol, Candy estaba nadando con los pequeños en la Alberca del hotel, por fin Albert supo cual era el golpe que tenía en la cadera, ella muy sutil lo cubría con su pareo, para que Andrea y Steve no se dieran cuenta, jugaba con una pelota, los niños nadaban muy contentos, Albert entro a nadar con ellos, para que Candy descansará, se hacía cargo de Steve y Andrea los incitaba a subir a un resbaladero y el los atrapaba, los dejaba para volver a subirse y estaban muy animados. Candy nadaba relajada, ya se iba a salir pero un joven le hacía plática, Candy un poco incomoda se salía, les decía a los niños que ya era la hora de merendar.

Se cubría con la toalla, Albert se acercó pregunto

- ¿Candy que deseaba ese joven?

-Nada Albert, solo me preguntaba si quería ir a tomar un café y conversar, pero le dije que no estaba sola que soy la madre de los niños, a mi esposo no le gusta que salga a tomar café con nadie y se fue. Albert se sonreía.

-Vaya de compromiso ahora ya eres esposa Candy y con dos hijos, que rápida eres, ambos sonreían.

Salían, Candy veía la televisión con los pequeños, después de haber cenado que estaban tan cansados que se quedaban dormidos, en la salita de estancia al centro de todas las habitaciones de la suite.

Albert se acercó, llevó a Steve quien dormía con Marie Ann la madre de Candy, después se llevaba a Andrea a quien la ponía en la cama con Rosemary y para finalizar, cargaba a Candy la ponía en su habitación, salía vio llegando a Anthony para entrar en su habitación. Albert cerraba todo apagaba las luces.

Vio un rato la televisión, los noticieros decían que Susana Marlow había drogado al actor privándolo de su libertad, que estuvo inconsciente un día completo, después que contaba con muchas admiradoras, todas apoyaban al actor en contra de Susana, en otras noticias, el empresario William Andrew por fin se nos casa con una hermosa modelo de ojos verdes, superando a la modelo Casandra Guest quien dejara días antes de su boda al empresario, por detalles irreconciliables, ahora la hermosa dama ya fue aceptada por los Andrew y vemos estas tomas maravillosas de un atardecer con esta romántica pareja, Albert se quedaba embobado al verlas mientras Candy estaba de pie tras de él sin que supiera.

Albert suspiraba, como Candy le tomaba la mano en su cara, para finalizar con este segmento tenemos un video aficionado donde esta pareja decidió adelantar su luna de miel en la playa, no sabemos exactamente en cual ya que nos llegó por internet, miren que hermosa pareja forman, aparecían Candy y Albert en la playa. Albert abría los ojos asombrado, su boca se abría del asombro, Candy lo veía se daba cuenta que él no sabía nada, se veía como ambos estaban muy felices riendo. Candy comentó

- ¡Wow! mira que esta gente es más veloz, yo diciendo que soy madre de dos niños y estos ya tenían tomas de mi luna de miel. Albert saltaba las carcajadas por como Candy había tomado el video de esta mañana.

-Candy te sientes bien, pensé que dormías,

-Salí a tomar un poco de agua, escuche la televisión, no me iba a perder mi luna de miel y continuaba riendo y bromeando. Conversaban muy animados de otros temas pero Candy lo miraba por lo que había soñado con él mientras él hacía lo mismo, que su mirada se veía muy brillosa cuando estaban juntos, se sentía muy feliz, de la buena amistad que había surgido entre ambos.

Después de algunos días regresaban a Virginia, una semana se iban a New York, donde Anthony realizaba muchas actividades entre Chicago y New York, se reunía con Georgina para su pedido, ambos conversaban con muchas coincidencias, pues aprovecho los conocimientos de Anthony para llevarlo a los viveros de ella y el aprovechaba sus conocimientos para la administración con los que contaba, le ayudaba a poner al día todo lo que tenía atrasado por haber atendido a su esposa que tristemente había fallecido, con ese respeto ella lo ayudaba desinteresadamente.

Albert se ponía al día pero todos notaban un cambio de felicidad en el empresario, ahora George lo felicitaba por la dama, este solo sonreía sin hacer aclaraciones, pues en eso había quedado con Candy, que ella sería quien desmintiera eso, no él y este gozaba de lo lindo, visitaba seguido a Candy y los fines de semana ella visitaba a Andrea.

Candy por fin regresaba a su trabajo. La directora la abrazaba, la felicitaba por su compromiso, ella sonreía pero había decidido no decir nada. Por la tarde recibía una llamada de Terry, este un poco molesto le pregunto del video y las fotos a lo que Candy dijo

-Es parte de mi carrera Terry, no eres mi novio ante los demás, lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación mágica, pues no quiero que atenten contra mí las damas y mucho menos que atenten contra ti los caballeros, ahora que me dedico al modelaje, pues como podrás ver paso todo esto por una sola cosa, una dama muy insinuante, habrá muchas para todos, como lo hay en caballeros, pues hay que decir que ahora estoy comprometida y no quiero que esto te afecte, ya sabes esto de la carrera artística es muy difícil. Terry dijo

-Candy por ti deje la actuación ahora solo estaré trabajando con mi padre, por ti hice a un lado mis proyectos, para pedirte que nos casáramos, ahora me dices que tu entraste a la vida artística de modelo, que te comprometiste con supuestamente tu amigo. No te creo nada, no eres así Candy, te amo lo sabes.

-Terry, no deberías hacerlo por mí, sino por ti y para ti, es tu vida, tu futuro y tu seguridad la que debes cuidar, estoy haciendo mi vida por mí, para mí, y para hacer lo que me gusta desde que me conociste, y me hice tu novia, pero el ser actor lo llevas en las venas, te fascina y no soy quien te quitará de serlo, tú has tomado esa decisión ahora y porque Susana te hizo cambiar no por mí, porque por mí me ocultaste de todos para que no me afectaras, o para no comprometerte, para que nadie me dañara o para que tuvieras la libertad de tener a otras a tu lado, no digas que fue por mí, porque por mí, otros se han dejado tomar fotografías, videos y se han preocupado por un mínimo golpe, porque no me dañaran y me llevaran lejos de todo, ahora que terminamos cambiando nuestros papeles, tu dejas el estrellato mientras yo lo tomo, puedo decirte que no doy autógrafos a nadie, cuídate Terry. Colgaba el teléfono.

Candy se quedaba pensativa, _ahora no daría marcha atrás, ella no era lo sombra de nadie, ella era una buena enfermera, trabajaba en una guardería por las mañanas, por las tardes trabajaría en un asilo de ancianos, solo estableciendo sus horarios,_ ganaba muy bien, en la guardería le habían incrementado el sueldo, todos los niños la buscaban, en el asilo ahora se ganaba a todos los adultos mayores que la halagaban diciéndole que era su novia y los señores se ponían a jugar con ella, ella feliz por seguirles un rato su alegría.

Pasaban meses y los fines de semana en ocasiones se topaba con Albert en otras ocasiones solo encontraba a Andrea, se iban a caminar a un parque junto con Rosemary, paseaban largas horas, caminaban, jugaban, e invitaba los helados a Andrea, fue una tarde en que llegó Albert, al no encontrar a su hermana y sobrinita, se fue a caminar al parque para buscarlas, la sorpresa fue ver a Candy en un árbol junto a Andrea, como dos niñas se divertían. Rose no dejaba de sorprenderse cada día con Candy, ambas estaban sentadas en una rama esperando ver el atardecer, Albert señalando su dedo en la boca para que Rose no les avisara subió junto a Candy y Andrea, sorprendiendo a las damas y muy feliz Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a Albert, quien muy orgulloso de ella la abrazaba para que no se fuera a caer al sostener a Andrea.

Albert le ayudo a bajar a Andrea, ambos se quedaban conversando mientras Rose se alejaba a la casa con Andrea para la cena, ellos se quedaban atrás en la conversación

- ¿Cómo has estado Candy?

-Muy bien, aunque ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre trato de visitar a Andrea, veo que ha superado con amor la ausencia de Bianca su mami, pues cada que hace oración pide para que su mami la cuide mucho.

-Si, me toco escucharla una ocasión, hace un momento hable con Anthony espera desocuparse pronto para venir con su pequeña, la extraña mucho la llevará a Chicago a ver a sus abuelos.

-Ella también a él, me lo dijo hace un rato, que quiere darle un beso a su Papi.

-Ahora porque ya no tienes tanto tiempo si la guardería es solo por las mañanas, las tardes debes tenerlas libres o ¿no?

-No Albert, hace meses que conseguí un segundo empleo, por las tardes de lunes a viernes trabajo en un asilo de personas mayores, son muy buenos y los caballeros la mayoría son mis pretendientes oficiales. Ambos se sonreían

- ¿Te pretenden Candy?

-Si, entre ellos se discuten quien es mi favorito, puedes creerlo Albert

-No, pero me encantaría ir, saber quiénes son mis rivales de amores, se soltaban a reír los dos.

-No te conviene competir con ellos Albert, uno de ellos fue productor de cine, dice que sería su actriz favorita. Otro fue cirujano me dice que debí haber sido doctora, en ese momento ya sería su esposa. También está un hombre fantástico que tiene ciento diecisiete años, dice que el volverá a nacer para ser mi pareja, es lindísimo, muy noble, tiene un tono al hablar tan romántico que te envuelve.

-Candy estoy oficialmente celoso, diles que eres mi esposa y tenemos dos hijos, ambos se sonreían, con las cosas que se decían.

-No es conveniente esta táctica Albert, dirán que ellos no son celosos, que con gusto se harían cargo de mis hijos, se soltaban a reían efusivamente,

-Eso quiere decir que ya se los dijiste ¿no es así? Albert la veía enamorado, feliz de escucharla.

-Me descubriste, lo que sucede es que en ocasiones se enojan, para no decir quién es mi favorito, les dije que era casada, mi favorito es mi esposo, ya te imaginaras que después de eso, ellos se han unido en contra de mi marido y los competidores siempre que ven que me voy tarde me dicen -No lo ama lo suficiente, ella se hubiera ido temprano y volando si deseara verlo. Se soltaban las carcajadas.

-Candy dame la dirección, tendré que hacerte una visita, esos caballeros están jugando sucio y me quitarán a mi esposa. Soltaban las risas muy felices, por la conversación que ambos ya daban por hecho.

Llegaron a la casa ya estaba la cena, invitaban a Candy, esta dijo que en un rato más vendría su hermano por ella, pues hoy salía más tarde, le avise que estaría con Rose y Andrea. Albert pasaba la cena muy feliz. Rose más al ver a Albert tan feliz como hacía tiempo no lo veía, ambos con su conversación se olvidaban del mundo que los rodeaba.


	7. Vuelve amor

Capitulo 7

_**Vuelve amor**_

Se despedían, Jim pasaba por ella para llevarla a la casa junto a Andy pues pronto sería su graduación, quería que su madre estuviera aquí, solo que Tom y Rocío no vendrían porque ella estaba embarazada y no quería correr riesgos.

Una tarde a Candy ya le faltaba un poco para salir de la guardería, Albert fue por ella, Candy muy feliz pues la invitaba a comer antes de irse a su segundo trabajo, la maestra Kim que admiraba a los galanes de Candy emocionada los despedía, sabía que ese era el prometido de Candy, suspiraba por no encontrar uno igual de hermoso para ella.

En el restaurant, no faltaban quienes los reconocieran, Albert solicitaba un privado para que no los molestaran, ellos de inmediato eran atendidos, Candy halagada comentó

-Albert me harás creer eso de que soy una modelo muy importante, ahora falta que me pidan autógrafos, solo soy una enfermera, ambos sonreían

-Pero no menos importante Candy, eres mucho mejor que una modelo, tengo rivales mucho muy importantes, créeme voy perdiendo en las estadísticas a mi esposa en el asilo y a mi prometida en la guardería, sonreían por lo que se decían. Salieron de comer la llevó al asilo, desde los jardines los observaban, Albert le dijo a Candy

-Candy, ¿podrás pedir permiso para presentarme a tus pretendientes? Candy se sonreía le contestó,

-Espérame un momento avisaré para que te dejen entrar. En eso Albert la acompañaba por los jardines, los caballeros lo veían de inmediato, le saludaban.

-Buenas tardes, mi esposa que desea que conozca a tan finos caballeros que hacen tan grata su estancia en este lugar, ya no desea irse temprano, pues dice que la pasa muy bien a su lado.

-Hijo eso es verdad, ella es maravillosa, pero mira que nunca nos ha dicho tu nombre, sabe que tenemos influencias en el medio para conseguirte un mejor empleo y la saques de trabajar, pero mejor no, sigue ganando poco, para que ella no se vaya de nuestro lado. Albert se sonreía por lo que le estaban diciendo. Respondió,

-Aunque ganará millones, Candy no desea abandonar a sus amigos, ella los quiere mucho ¿No es así mi amor? Candy se ponía toda ruborizada, dijo

-Así es mi vida. Albert ahora se salía con la suya al haberle dicho que era su esposa. Y que ella se ruborizará para él. El doctor dijo,

-Pero cuál es su nombre porque ella nos dijo que aquí usa su apellido de soltera, para que no sepamos quien es su esposo.

-Pues solo ella puede decir mi nombre, para que no vayan a quitarme el empleo que tengo, y hagan que mi esposa trabaje aquí todo el tiempo, me la quiten hasta por las noches, sonreían muy animados. El productor de cine dijo

-Candy si no me equivoco, tu esposo es William Andrew, conocí a tu suegro hija, no creo que debas seguir trabajando, pero ahora que lo escucho veo que realmente nos amas, pues esto me comprueba que tu no necesitas el trabajo, que realmente nos quieres venir a atender, eres maravillosa, mejor que cualquier actriz que haya conocido, le daba un beso a la mano de Candy.

Albert estaba tan feliz, ahora sabía que no le podían quitar a su esposa, se sonreía dejando sin palabras a los rivales de amores, se despedía ella lo acompañaba. Albert los vio, le dijo a Candy

-Candy, te molesto si te acercas a mí para despedirte

-Claro que no Albert, ella se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, despedirse de su amigo,

-El muy listo cubrió su cara con su mano, la otra la abrazo, fingiendo un beso cuando ambos solo se sonreían, ella de inmediato lo entendió, coloco sus manos en el cuello de Albert, le acarició su cara, el recordó como esa caricia la había soñado, anhelado tanto y el hizo lo mismo, al estar tocando su carita con su mano le acaricio las mejillas, muy felices se despedía diciendo,

-Estoy libre deseas que venga por ti… te llevo a tu casa, mañana estaré camino a Perú y regresaré en unas semanas,

-Sería bueno hoy voy a ver a Andrea, mi hermano sale tarde por exámenes.

-Pasare por ti a las seis, cuídate, le daba un beso en la mejilla, ambos se tomaban las manos y se separaban. Albert fue por ella, junto con Andrea, antes de tiempo, pasaron a la recepción. La señorita dijo

-Pueden pasar están en el pabellón de visitas, ella ya se está despidiendo en un momento se puede ir con ustedes, Albert tomo a Andrea y fue al pabellón que le dijeron, donde estaban muchas personas, todos muy felices dejaron lo que hacían por ver a la pequeña Andrea que saludaba a una dama, ella la abrazaba muy efusiva.

-Que linda eres te pareces a tu Padre pequeña, ella sonreía. Albert le dijo al oído, ellos piensan que Candy y yo somos tus padres Andrea, no digas nada porque no queremos hacerlos sentir mal. Ella sonrió, dijo

-Es como en un cuento Tío, este asintió con la cabeza, la niña busco a Candy, le grito

- ¡Mami!, ya llegamos por ti, mamita, todos veían a Candy abrazada por Andrea, ella se sonreía por lo que estaban haciendo Albert y Andrea, le daba un beso, le dijo

-Ya voy mi amor, en un momento salgo, espérame un poquito más y nos vamos. Todos se aceraban a la niña, le acariciaban el rostro la saludaban, le dijeron

-Tienes una mami muy hermosa pequeña, todos se ponían muy contentos ella se despidió tomando la mano de Candy, diciéndoles adiós a todos, Albert la abrazó para salir del pabellón. Se reían los tres al subir el auto

-Andrea fue muy buena tu actuación, ahora te invitaremos un helado. Candy no dejaba de sonreír. Pasaron por los helados, después a dejar a Candy, pasaron a su casa. Andrea no se quería ir, ella quería vivir con Candy. Albert le dijo

-Andrea también quiero vivir con ella, pero todavía no es mi esposa, así que nos esperaremos para que Candy se vaya a vivir con nosotros. Se despedía, Albert le dijo al oído

- ¿Candy quieres ser mi novia? Se iba sin recibir respuesta, el regresaría en unas semanas, ahora podría pensar en su propuesta.

Candy sonreía por lo que le dijo, _ella se sentía muy alagada por que le propusiera ser su novia, cuando ambos eran tan buenos amigos, para muchos mil cosas más, le gustaba la idea por compartir con Albert el tiempo libre del que ambos disponían, de formar una familia, después sonreía sola por pensar en Andrea y Rose, que se llevaba muy bien con ellas, eran parte de la familia, Albert conocía a su familia habían convivido muy cerca con ellos, recordaba aquella ocasión en que Albert la llevó dentro del mar, de cómo se sintió, a pesar de estar lastimada, a su lado olvidaba todo_.

Pasaba el tiempo el regreso de Albert concluía, Jim fue a recoger Candy y Andy iba con él, para pasar a recoger a su madre al aeropuerto para llevarla con ellos al departamento.

Candy vestía de blanco pues salía del asilo y no se había cambiado, se fueron al aeropuerto, se estacionaban. Se adelantaron Jim y Andy, Candy se quedaba un poco atrás, para darles espacio a los enamorados que se besaban, pasaban a esperar el vuelo de la madre de Candy y ella compraba un vaso de moka helado con dulce extra, muy tranquila dando espacio a su hermano y a su novia, ella bebiendo de su vaso observaba las líneas de los aviones, veía que llegaban líneas nacionales e internacionales por dos pasillos paralelos, comenzó a ver fotógrafos que se acercaban, ella bajo la cabeza, se hacía hacia atrás, llegaba Albert la vio ocultándose y sonreía este fue a sorprenderla, todas las cámaras empezaban a tomarles fotos, este la saludaba, al notar a tantas personas se acercaron Jim y Andy

-Hola Albert, que casualidad recogí a Candy para venir por mi mamá y llegas tu. Así Albert notaba a Candy apenada que los fotografiaran, pero no dejaba de sonreír, los saludaba era una de fotografías muy hermosas porque Candy había ido por su prometido al aeropuerto, ambos sonreían.

- ¿En que vuelo llega tu madre Jim?

-Viene retrasado, debió llegar hace quince minutos pero al parecer todavía no llega. Albert sonrió _que suerte_, pensaba.

-Bueno aprovechando que viene tu madre, les parece que los invite a cenar mañana,

- Está bien tengo que hablar contigo, pues Candy te dijo que me gradúo, te llevaré los boletos para que puedan acompañarnos a la fiesta, ¿te gustaría?

- Excelente Jim, me encanta la idea, no dejaba de ver a Candy que enlazaba su mirada, pues ya tenían fiesta. Pero el recordaba otra cosa más importante, que mejor que invitarlos a cenar ahora que su madre estaría ahí.

-Bueno los dejo iré a ver si ya llega mi madre, nos vemos mañana Albert. Candy y Albert se veían, las cámaras corrían para otra parte, Albert le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella igual.

- ¿Como estas Candy?

-Pues con evento, familia en casa y mi trabajo tranquilo, muy bien Albert y a ti como te fue en Perú.

-Excelente, ya deseaba volver. Candy sonreía.

De otra área llegaban los Grandchester y los veían, Annie le habló corrió a saludar a Candy muy feliz de ver de nuevo a su amiga, ambas frente a Albert se daban un abrazo, se saludaban, giraban como dos niñas muy felices por verse,

-Candy por fin nos vemos que alegría podemos regresar a nuestra casa, eso de trabajar fuera es muy difícil, que gusto verte debemos reunirnos.

-Annie que Inglaterra te sentó de maravillas, mírate te ves muy feliz que gusto, claro que nos reuniremos uno de estos días, solo que con el trabajo y la graduación de mi hermano me ha sido un poco difícil, pero nos pondremos de acuerdo. Eleonor y Richard se acercaron, saludaban, Terry vio a Albert y Candy juntos, se saludaban muy formales mientras que Terry se veía con tristeza ella se veía feliz, pues hacía mucho que no lo veía. Ya se iban a despedir, en eso llegaban Archie, Alister y Patricia por Albert, todos se saludaban. Annie muy contenta le daba un abrazo a Archie, este se ponía muy feliz por fin estaban de regreso, Archie saludaba a los Grandchester, les dijo

-Su chofer está listo afuera, su seguridad también, le entregaba unos documentos a Richard y se saludaban, los presentaban con Alister. Este presentaba a su novia Patricia O`Brien y Annie se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abogado que por fin los ayudaba a regresar, este se ruborizaba todo, ella también, se marchaba mientras Alister y Albert se reían por como lo traía la dama. Patricia saludaba a Candy, la felicitaba por la pareja tan hermosa que formaba con Albert, ella se sorprendía, pues la familia de Albert también la felicitaba, Albert la vio y se acercó

-Le digo a Candy que forman una pareja maravillosa, Alister y yo estamos muy fascinados por ir a su boda. Albert se sonreía, Candy dijo

-Que bien, ustedes se ve que deberían casarse primero, parecen que llevan mucho juntos, Alister dijo

-Nada me gustaría más somos socios desde hace varios años y novios después de que nos enteramos de su compromiso, pero al paso que vamos les ganaremos en la boda. Albert y Candy se soltaban a reír, ahora si estos habían caído con el compromiso, Albert y Candy no aclaraban nada. Archie se acercó, dijo

-Candy, Annie es mi novia ahora se ve que te aprecia mucho, ella contestó

-Felicidades, Annie era muy tímida antes pero su padre le da mucha seguridad y contigo formará una linda pareja Archie.

-Lo crees Candy, fui a verla varias veces a Inglaterra, ya tenemos permiso de sus padres, pero su hermano no lo sabe, se sonreía.

Albert les decía que los esperaba mañana a cenar, todos aceptaban. Jim llego con su madre y el equipaje, saludaba, se marchaban. Andy muy contenta conociendo a la madre de su novio. Todos llegaban al departamento, Candy se iba a su habitación, se quedaba relajada en la cama un rato, _habían pasado meses de no ver a Terry, verlo tan serio con esa tristeza en su cara la hacía meditar, pero ahora su vida ha mejorado mucho, se sentía más segura, hablaba con Andrea, visitaba a Rose los fines de semana, se divertía mucho con Albert sonreía._ Se dio un baño se quedo dormida.


	8. ¿ Cena de Compromiso?

Capitulo 8

_**¿Cena de compromiso?**_

Después de un día tranquilo de trabajo llegaba a su departamento, su madre la apuraba para salir a cenar a casa de Albert y Rosemary, se puso un lindo vestido que hacía mucho no usaba, se arreglaba muy feliz su cabello había crecido, ahora usaba tacones, el vestido era muy casual, se veía muy bien, _siempre vestía de enfermera, o muy jovial hoy era distinto, hoy todo había cambiado y ella estaba realmente muy feliz, se sentía mucho mejor._

Salieron se fueron a la casa de Albert, este se encontraba ansioso lo notaba Rosemary. Andrea se sonreía muy feliz de saber que iría su tía Candy a verla, Anthony estaba en Chicago, Alister y Archie irían a la reunión, Archie invito a Terry y Annie, eso claro se lo dijo a Rosemary llegaban los White. Albert les abría la puerta al ver a Candy se dibujaba su sonrisa la de ella también

-Bienvenidos están en su casa.

Pasaban, fue de saludos efusivos entre Marie Ann y Rose, Jim estaba contento, platicaba con Albert de si los acompañaba a su fiesta de graduación, pues contaba con una mesa que era para diez personas, su hermano no podría venir así que quedaban seis lugares, Albert estaba muy agradecido, le comentó

- Entonces iremos Rose y yo, te quedan cuatro lugares, ya es este fin de semana. Te parece si van Alister y Archie con sus parejas,

-Será un placer ya están listos, estos son los boletos. Albert presentaba a Jim con Alister y Patricia, este les daba los boletos y ellos se emocionaban, Alister complacido

-Gracias hace años que nos graduamos verdad Patricia, Alister vio los boletos, dijo - de Ingeniería, bueno nuestro regalo para Jim es que trabaje con nosotros. Jim quieres trabajar para "Auditan", porque ese será nuestro regalo de graduación, Jim estaba muy agradecido, sonreía. Después le dio los boletos a Archie, este dijo

-Excelente invitaré a Annie para que vayamos a bailar, veo que se lleva muy bien con Candy y en un momento más viene a la cena junto con su hermano. Albert se quedo serio giro a ver a Candy ella sonrió, no dijo nada. Albert se acercó con ella, antes de cenar esperando a que lleguen los Grandchester salió al jardín, hablaba con Candy

-Candy viene a cenar Terry, no hay ningún problema,

-Claro que no Albert ya nos vimos en el aeropuerto, nuestra relación quedó muy clara, desde que me uní al modelaje. Albert sonrió preguntó

- ¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Cuando mencionaron en los noticieros que había superado a la modelo Casandra Guest y ahora era con la modelo de ojos verdes ambos sonreían, Albert confirmó

-Su nombre es Laura Box solo que su nombre artístico es Casandra Guest

- ¡Oh! solo soy una enfermera, tengo un solo nombre,

-Tú eres mejor que una modelo Candy, eres una mujer fantástica. Y mi novia si deseas Candy

-Si me gustaría, sonreía para luego morderse el labio inferior apenada,

-Es en serio Candy

- Albert… Yo…

Albert se acercó a ella le tomo el mentón, le dio un tierno beso, ella lo acarició por su rostro haciendo el sueño de Albert realidad, soltaban su beso muy feliz, veía a Candy ella sonreía. Albert volvió a besarla con más amor, Candy lo abrazo por su cuello ambos se abrazaban, se daban ese beso que todos sospechaban, que todos anunciaban, esas caricias que solo soñaban, ahora por fin después de tiempo realmente se hacían verdaderas.

-Ahora si somos novios Candy, se sonreían Candy lo abrazó, le dijo

- Nunca me rechazaste Albert, porque no te importó que te dijeran que estaba contigo, al contrario me apoyaste, me has brindado tu amistad sincera, me encanta conversar contigo, pero me da curiosidad, ¿con que animalito duermes? Albert sonrió efusivamente, dijo

-Sígueme, se fue por entre los jardines. Llegaron a unos árboles donde había una mofeta dormida, dijo

-Pupé ven acá, el animalito adormilado despertó y bajo, ella es Candy ella es Pupé mi compañerita inseparable, no duerme conmigo Candy, pero si la haces enojar o intentas golpearme puede enojarse también.

-Golpearte imposible, acarició a Pupé, este se subió a sus brazos para terminar de dormir, Albert sonrió, Candy dijo,

-Deberíamos dejarla dormir tiene sueño, se ve que Andrea estuvo jugando, la dejo muy cansada, ambos se sonreían, Albert subió a Pupé bajo el árbol, un poco escondidos de todos tomo de su cintura a Candy, le dio un beso en los labios tomándola desprevenida, ella acarició su rostro le confirmó

- Acepto ser tu novia, este sonrió, la elevo en sus brazos. Besándose muy efusivos por la alegría que ambos se daban en ese momento.

-Ahora mis estadísticas se han variado

- ¿Por qué Albert?

-Como prometido en la guardería, como esposo en el asilo y como mi novia realmente ahora soy muy feliz Candy

-Yo más Albert.

Regresaron a la casa, ya habían llegado Terry y Annie, todos pasaban al comedor. Andrea ya había cenado, una señora la llevaba a ver televisión, sonreía a Candy muy contenta. Servían la cena, todos muy tranquilos, Terry miraba de vez en cuando a Candy, ella no dejaba de cenar, miraba a los demás en la mesa ignorando las miradas de Terry, que Albert si notaba, pero no decía nada.

Pasaron a la sala las damas se sentaban, los hombres se quedaban de pie tomando un poco de whisky para bajar la cena. Archie tomo la palabra, dijo

-Bueno ahora que están reunidos, les comento que Annie es mi novia desde hace un par de meses, ya contamos con el permiso de sus padres, Terry levantó las cejas sin decir nada, estaba serio, continuo Archie, eso de la publicidad se vuelve realidad verdad Annie, ella sonreía apenada dijo

-Archie no siempre, nosotros nos hicimos novios mucho después de todo eso. Alister sonrió, dijo

-Si Patricia y yo nos hicimos novios después del compromiso de Albert y Candy, ambos abrieron los ojos. Albert tomo los hombros de Candy para que se calmará, su madre sonrió sorprendida. Jim sonreía nerviosamente viendo la cara de Albert, la señora dijo

-Hija, no sabía que eran novios tu y Albert, mucho menos que estuvieran comprometidos. Jim se quedaba helado sin poder decir nada, agregó la madre de Candy, me da tanto gusto ahora comprendo porque no querías volver a Virginia, estando enamorada, nunca ibas a volver, se levantó su madre. Candy abrió la boca sorprendida, se levantó, su madre la abrazaba muy emocionada, Rosemary miraba a Albert, este sonreía calmado, ahora eran novios.

Marie Ann sonriente dijo Albert, gracias por ser el prometido de mi hija, no sabía nada, esta niña nunca dice nada, ven hijo déjame darte un abrazo, Candy sonreía apenada, ahora no le podía explicar nada. Jim trato de cambiar el tema, dijo

-Mamá este fin de semana es la graduación, los chicos están listos para ir, Alister quiere que trabaje en Auditan con su novia y el. La madre sonriente dijo

-Que bueno hijo, eso significa que tu tampoco regresarás a Virginia, sonreía. Candy dijo

-Mamita, el departamento tiene una habitación para usted, se puede quedar todo el tiempo que desee, es su casa mi hermano y yo siempre estaremos muy felices de tenerla con nosotros. La señora sonreía, dijo

-Candy si estoy por recibir nieto nuevo, la vida de aquí es muy acelerada para mi, hoy estoy en la graduación de mi hijo y mañana en la boda de mi hija y apenas me entero, este lugar todo tiene mucha velocidad, ahora comprendo porque Tom no quería que viniera, como si me diera tristeza que mi niña se casará algún día, no Candy, tu y Jim son mayores, me hacen sentir muy orgullosa. Andy y Albert son personas muy buenas, de nobles sentimientos, espero en Dios verlos felices como Tom y Rocío.

Candy ya no podía hacer ninguna aclaración ella había dejado las cosas así, no había corregido nada, su madre no estaba bien de salud, no estaba enterada de todo lo que paso, no veía televisión y a su edad Rosemary debía comprender cuando Candy le comentaba que Tom se excedía en cuidados. La velada pasaba tranquila, Candy estaba cerca de Albert ambos salían al jardín, Jim se acercó, les dijo

-Candy me voy a adelantar, dejaré a Andy y me llevaré a mi mamá para que ya no los sigan comprometiendo. Albert dijo

-Jim, Candy es mi novia, no pasa nada, pero si me permites llevaré a Candy a tu casa más tarde

-Entonces no hay problema por la confusión, Candy sonrió, dijo

-No Jim, gracias por dejar las cosas así

-Bueno hasta mañana, nos vemos. Albert se acercó a Candy, dijo

-Todo bien Candy

-Si, no hay problema, ahora mi mamá entra en la categoría de la guardería Albert, ambos se sonreían un poco nerviosos, agregó Candy con que no le digan que tenemos dos hijos y estoy casada, creo que todo está bien, Albert mi madre no sabe que era novia de Terry, hubo un evento donde Terry negó que era mi novio, ella se enteró, desde entonces no se le aclaró nada.

- Entiendo Candy no te preocupes, solo quiero que estés bien, tomaba con cariño su rostro.

-Lo estoy Albert, estoy muy feliz te lo dije hace rato. Albert la abrazó, se quedo así. Desde adentro su madre y Jim se despedían, su madre al verlos dijo

-Jim tu hermana la llevará Albert a casa,

-Si madre ya se lo dije

-Bueno Rosemary, despídame de Albert, dígale que estoy muy contenta con su compromiso, ya no quiero interrumpirlos, nos retiramos. Rosemary los acompañó a la puerta. Entraron Albert y Candy, Annie la miraba, esta se acercó, le dijo

-Archie me dice que iremos a una fiesta juntas Candy, este fin de semana, quieres que vayamos de compras mañana para ver el vestido que usaremos, Candy sonrió, dijo

-Me encantaría pero con mi trabajo me es difícil,

-Será por la tarde Candy

- ¡Annie!, no quiero darte excusas, la verdad trabajo en una guardería en la mañana y en un asilo en la tarde, no tengo tiempo solo los fines de semana, este fin de semana es la graduación, no quiero que te preocupes, Andy me prestará uno de sus vestidos, ya no me voy a preocupar que usar el fin de semana. Albert estaba con ella, aunque miraba a Rosemary, escuchaba su conversación_, Candy no era de comprar cosas, las noches con Rosemary y Andrea, lo pensaba._

- Candy tu siempre tan versátil, espero en la cena del baile podamos conversar, con eso de que estas comprometida desde los periódicos y yo con novio desde la publicidad, como cambia todo, me da tanto gusto verte feliz Candy, te lo mereces

-Gracias Annie. En eso se acercó Archie, dijo

-Candy como que están comprometidos, ella dijo

-Archie mi madre está enferma, no quisimos aclarar nada, Albert y yo somos novios. Albert apoyo a Candy, dijo

-Nos comprometieron con la publicidad, pero Candy acaba de ser mi novia hoy, Annie dijo

-Perdón Candy, también caí con la confusión de todo, pero me da mucha alegría que Albert y tu sean novios, Alister dijo al escucharlas

-Bueno son novios o prometidos. Terry los vio con la cara de incrédulo, Candy sonrió, dijo

-Nos comprometieron en la televisión, fuimos buenos amigos, hace unos momentos acepte ser novia de Albert, lo quiero mucho, no solo es mi mejor amigo ahora es mi novio. Terry asombrado vio a Albert. Este dijo

-No crean, fue muy difícil tuve que enfrentar a sus pretendientes oficiales la semana pasada, hasta tuve que llevar a Andrea, decirle que por favor le dijera a Candy mami, para que no me la robaran, todos sonreían, Candy más al recordarlo, dijo

-Albert tramposo, si también tengo muy buenas rivales en la guardería, todas las maestras estaban enojadas porque comprometí un hombre que ellas querían, Albert sonreía, dijo

-Esas maestras son muy especiales, cuando fui casi no me dejaba salir una de ellas todos se reían burlándose. Rose ordenaba servir copas para brindar por las sonrisas y las aclaraciones.

Mientras Terry sonreía,_ pensaba que las maestras de la guardería eran sus amigas, ella seguía trabajando como enfermera, no como modelo, sino que se canso de ser la novia escondida, mientras Albert, nunca la hizo su novia, el simplemente la respeto hasta que apenas hoy fueron novios, la perdí por estúpido, ella no me cambio, me dejo para ser feliz._

En eso llegaba Anthony con maleta, junto con Georgina la amiga de Candy. Anthony dijo

-La señorita Georgina se iba a quedar en un hotel, pero sabiendo que la casa es grande, le dije que no había ningún problema porque se quedará aquí, mamá

-Claro hijo, deja que se lleven sus maletas, no nos avisaste que venías, dijo

-Le envié un mensaje a mi tío, no me pude comunicar, vine por Andrea para ir a Chicago, a ver a sus abuelos este fin de semana. Ahora por fin ya pusieron fecha para la boda Tío, por eso están festejando. Todos se soltaban las carcajadas por la burla, porque ellos se acababan de enterar que todo era una mentira, apenas eran novios. Albert dijo

-Bueno, tenemos mucho porque brindar, primero por Archie y Annie que ya tienen unos meses de novios, por Candy que hoy ha aceptado ser mí novia y me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo. Anthony se quedo sorprendido, dijo

-Que no estaban comprometidos cuando fueron a Lakewood, Candy dijo

-No Anthony, la publicidad es muy engañosa, no creas todo lo que escuchas, porque a mí me pusieron de modelo, siendo solo una enfermera, hasta nos dijeron que cuando estábamos contigo en la playa habíamos adelantado nuestra luna de miel, ¿puedes creerlo? todos sonreían.

Albert estaba tan feliz se acercó a ella chocó sus copas, tomaron hasta terminar su copa, luego Albert le dio un beso, ella cubría cariñosamente con su mano. Albert dijo

-Rose iré a llevar a Candy ahora vuelvo, se despedían de todos. Camino al auto conversaban, Albert dijo

-Candy estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado se mi novia, no sabes lo difícil que fue, pensar en pedírtelo con el riesgo de perder tu amistad.

-Albert, para mí fue muy fácil aceptarte, me encariñe mucho contigo, me encanta pasar el tiempo a tu lado, no sabes lo agradable que es tener un novio de verdad, ambos sonreían.

-Candy, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, antes tenía una pareja que nunca fuimos afines en nada, sin embargo nos casaríamos por compromiso, mientras ahora tengo una novia que desearía con todo mi corazón fuera mi esposa, porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti Candy. En ese momento ambos se abrazaron, se besaban con mucho amor, ella lo miraba dijo,

-Recuerdas aquella ocasión en que me enseñaste la computadora, las imágenes de nosotros

-Como olvidarlo, cada instante me inquietaban, hasta soñaba con ellas

-Lo mismo sentía Albert, me inquiete tanto sentir algo tan importante, por un amigo, mientras que jamás lo había sentido. Ahora comprendes porque fue fácil aceptar ser tu novia. Albert muy feliz tomaba su cintura, la besaba ahora más apasionadamente, acariciaba con su mano su cuello y rostro, mientras Candy se aferraba a su cuello, se unía con mayor cercanía a Albert. Se separaban a regañadientes, después la dejaba en su casa se despedían, le dijo al oído,

-Te invito a comer mañana. Se fue sonriendo, esperando verla pronto, ella sonreía, lo volvía hacer, la dejaba deseando volverlo a ver. Cerró la puerta, se recargaba en ella muy feliz por lo que sentía por Albert, ahora solo pensaba si dormir, mejor sentir y recordar lo hermoso que se siente ser amada por alguien tan importante para tu corazón.


	9. Rivales

Capitulo 9

_**Rivales**_

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Grandchester Terry no dormía, pensaba…

_Por mí, otros se han dejado tomar fotografías, videos y se han preocupado por un mínimo golpe, porque no me dañaran y me llevaran lejos de todo, ahora que terminamos cambiando nuestros papeles, tu dejas el estrellato mientras yo lo tomo, puedo decirte que no doy autógrafos a nadie_…

_Estoy haciendo mi vida, para hacer lo que me gusta desde que me conociste… hacer lo que me gusta desde que me conociste… hacer lo que me gusta desde que me conociste_

…_has tomado esa decisión ahora y porque Susana te hizo cambiar, no por mí, porque por mí, me ocultaste de todos para que no me afectaras, o para no comprometerte, para que nadie me dañara o para que tuvieras la libertad de tener a otras a tu lado, no digas que fue por mí… no digas que fue por mí…_

_-_Terry, ¿Estás bien? Dijo Annie

-Si, ella no me dejo por otro, me dejo porque no fui su novio, ni su madre lo sabía, porque ella supo con el escándalo que no era nada de su hija.

-Terry ella te amaba, te respetaba y solo hoy acepto ser novia de Albert después de casi ocho meses de que Susana te drogará

-Lo sé fui un imbécil, la perdí y ahora hasta su madre piensa que está comprometida, que egoísta fui con Candy, aproveche siempre su amor, no le di nunca por completo mi amor, solo lo que podía ocultar, lo nuestro, muy nuestro como si fuera una amante prohibida, ahora comprendo el papel de Tom, el tenía razón. Sabes me sentí un tonto cuando dijiste que Archie y tu son novios, hasta pidieron el permiso de mis padres y no lo sabía.

-Vamos, subamos tienes que descansar, todo esto es una lección para vivir, una lección.

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba muy sonriente, se arreglaba se sentía feliz, sonreía y su madre la observaba detenidamente, le dijo

-Jamás te había visto tan feliz, me imagino que ahora es porque por fin me doy cuenta de las cosas, no es así Candy

-Mamita, lo único que deseo es que nunca se sienta mal por mí, que su corazón no se sienta incomodo por algún chisme o tontería falsa, por eso es bueno no decirle todo hasta que sea mejor y pase el tiempo, usted no está para enfrentar relaciones de novios que si son o no que si se enfadan o no que si se comprometen o no, lo mejor es que soy muy feliz, usted es muy buena conmigo, no quiero que se preocupe por nada, si le dicen o le cuentan cosas, no les crea, aquí todo en esta ciudad no siempre es verdad

-Algo no se pude ocultar hija, eso es tu felicidad y la de Albert, me sentí tan bien haberme enterado anoche, ahora entiendo que deseaba formalizar, Tom con tal de que no te casen les estaba dando largas y largas, si ya nos habían visitado, ese hermano tuyo desea a como dé lugar que te vayas con él, pero deseo que seas tan feliz, tan feliz que jamás me voy a preocupar por ti si estas con Albert, y se aman como los vi anoche.

Ambas sonreían, le dijo Candy que no iría a comer a la casa, pues comería con Albert, que no abriera la puerta a nadie, que no se preocupará que no prendiera la tele y le dejaba unos libros, ella sacaba un tejido hermoso para su nuevo nieto ambas sonreían, traeré estambres si puedo para tejer juntas.

Al medio día llegaba Albert por ella, la besaba frente a la maestra Kim quien ya no sonreía. Se fueron a comer en un lugar muy hermoso distinguido, Candy sonreía, después de contarle lo que su madre le dijo de porque estuvo el con Tom, como Tom les daba largas a su compromiso. Albert sonreía. En eso una dama muy elegante se acercó, dijo

-Con que esa es la modelo de ojos verdes que me supera William. Candy la vio, supo quién era, sonrió de medio lado recordando a Pupé

- Laura ella no compite con nadie, sabes bien que la publicidad hace lo que desee con tal de fastidiar

-Pues no creo que hayan mejorado tus gustos al cambiar a un zorrillo por esta. Albert se levantó al escuchar cómo le dijo a Candy "esta" Laura se hizo hacia atrás temiendo el enojo de Albert, pero este llamo al gerente, ella lo noto

-Ya viste lo que ocasionas por competir conmigo, Candy al saber que se dirigía a ella le dijo

-Que no perdiste a Albert contra Pupé, ella es muy pequeña y cariñosa, no debiste competir con ese amor,

- ¡Ah! entonces prefieres dormir apestando a zorrillo

-No Laura, quien apesta es la gente detestable y molesta, no los animales amigables.

-Tú no eres nadie, para competir o ser mejor que yo. Candy alzo un poco más la voz a la altura de la de ella, le dijo

-Te equivocas, no necesito ponerme un nombre nuevo con marca de ropa para ser mejor que tu,

-Estúpida, quien te crees que eres

-Soy la novia de William, querida

-Soy Casandra Guest una modelo internacional

-Que se hace publicidad al discutir en un restaurant Laura Box

Albert abrió los ojos sonreía por cómo le respondió Candy, el gerente llegó y la seguridad acompañaba a Laura a fuera del restaurant, Candy vio a Albert, dijo

-Bueno le iba a comentar que en mi bolso traía a Pupé, ambos sonreían.

-Candy la pusiste en su lugar, que mujer para enfadarse o sentirse menos, ahora saldrá en todos los periódicos con este escándalo,

-Albert ya nos estamos volviendo famosos, lo mejor es que te acostumbres, porque si piensas en esconderme, ya pasé por ser fantasma, ahora ni Box o Guest o quien sea me hará sentir menos. Se soltaban a reír, seguían con otros temas muy tranquilos.

-Candy no te preguntó tu madre, porque si estas comprometida no te di el anillo de compromiso

-No, ella dice que no queríamos que se diera cuenta, que agradece a Dios que por fin no le oculte lo nuestro, ambos sonreían. Llegaban los alimentos se disponían a comer, seguían con varios temas, se escuchaba música y Albert le mencionó

-Candy deseas bailar, para saber si podemos bailar el fin de semana, tal vez no soy muy buen bailarín, te deje sentada toda la noche,

- ¿Se puede bailar aquí Albert?

-Si, por eso es la música para bailar. Confirmaba Albert tomando de su mano, guiándola a la pista.

-No estoy vestida muy apropiada para el lugar, total ya enfrente varias rivales de amores, debo ser muy valiente. Se ponían de pie, bailaban en una pequeña pista de baile del restaurant, Albert le dijo al oído

- ¿varias rivales?

-Anoche a Pupé, al salir del trabajo a la maestra Kim que no dejaba de verte y hace unos momentos a una modelo internacional, sonreía, acercando a Candy en la melodía que bailaban. Otra pareja al verlos bailar se levantaron a bailar también, se animaban al ver tan romántica pareja bailando, se terminaba la pieza, se sentaban, llegaba el postre. Candy observaba en su pequeño pastel una sortija con un diamante, sus ojos se sorprendían, buscaron los ojos de Albert quien la miraba suplicante, sonreía

Mordía su labios un poco nerviosa viendo a Albert, este feliz le dijo en un tono muy bajito y seductor

-Quieres ser mi esposa. Candy tomo con cuidado la pequeña sortija, con la otra mano la mano de Albert, le asintió con la cabeza diciendo si de forma nerviosa y sonriente, este le tomo la sortija, se la colocó en su mano, Albert se acercó y la beso. Ella se recargo en él, dijo

-Tal vez sea muy pronto, pero jamás podría rechazarte Albert. Este sonrió, le dijo al oído

-Que bueno que me lo dices, creo que abusaré de eso

- ¡Albert! Este la beso muy efusivo escondiendo el susto de Candy al decirle que se aprovecharía de eso, después Candy bajaba su cabeza muy sonrojada, se le salían las lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras Candy?

- Porque cuando me pediste ser tu novia, me dio mucha felicidad, pensé que entre tú y yo no se podía darse una relación verdadera, me hiciste ser más fuerte, no sé cómo explicarlo, me siento valiente a tu lado, siento que no le temo a nada, ni a nadie, como si fuera muy importante

- Candy eres muy importante para mí, te lo dije una vez, es difícil conseguir una pareja que sea perfecta, cuando te enamoras eso lo sientes, crees que eres invencible, que nada malo puede suceder, o que si sucede, lo puedes superar

- Veo que me entiendes, ojala siempre fuera así, pero muchas parejas cambian, luchan mucho por un amor, después ese amor se va acabando y lo dejan morir o peor, se separan, no vuelve a ser felices,

- Ruego a Dios que eso no nos suceda, pero algo si puedo decirte, que si me dejas, le diré a todos que nos abandonas a mí y a mis hijos, se reían

- ¡Albert! ¿Cómo haces eso?

- ¿Hacerte qué?

- Reír todo el tiempo, burlarse de los problemas, dejar que el mundo ruede en un chisme imparable, que estamos volviendo realidad

- Bueno tal vez en otra vida eras mi esposa y por fin nos encontramos, o tal vez, nos hacíamos falta el uno al otro, debo atropellar más chicas seguido

- ¡Albert! Que malo eres

- No Candy… eres fantástica, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, desde que te conozco me siento tan feliz, que no puedo dejarte ir de mi vida, nunca me imagine amar a alguien como lo hago ahora, como si fuera un chico adolescente burlándose del mundo. Recuerdas cuando Andrea dijo que deseaba quedarse en tu casa.

- Si, es muy linda, necesita jugar deberían de enviarla a la escuela, que conozca pequeños

- Candy, yo deseaba lo mismo que Andrea, no me mandaras a jugar con pequeños a la escuela, me quedo a jugar contigo, la besaba muy efusivo haciendo sonreír a Candy.

Salieron. Albert llevaba a Candy al asilo, esta estaba muy contenta,

- Candy vengo por ti a las seis, estaban tan felices que no se borraba la sonrisa de sus labios,

- No traigas a Andrea me da mucha pena, todos me preguntan por ella, dijo

- Te avergüenzas de nuestra hija Candy. Saltaban las risas

- ¡Albert! Le dio un beso muy amoroso, la vio entrar a su trabajo.

Albert se fue a su oficina, ya dejaba muy seguido su trabajo por Candy, pero marchaban las cosas, pues en la oficina se daban cuenta que Candy lo recibió en el aeropuerto, el llego realizó llamadas, lo extraño era recibir felicitaciones de su compromiso, pensaba _que en ese momento podía decir anoche tuve novia, le pedí que se case conmigo hoy y me ha aceptado, dijo que si, Candy, desde el día que te conocí, me imagine si pudieras ser libre, al conocer a Terry me imagine que eso era muy difícil, pero como cambiaron las cosas, ahora quisiera que todo el tiempo pasara rápido, tenerte conmigo siempre… sigue ganando poco, para que ella no se vaya de nuestro lado…_

_Aunque ganará millones, Candy no desea abandonar a sus amigos, ella los quiere mucho ¿No es así, mi amor?...Así es mi vida… cuál es su nombre porque ella nos dijo que aquí usa su apellido de soltera, para que no sepamos quien es su esposo… _

_Para que no vayan a quitar el empleo que tengo, y hagan que mi esposa trabaje aquí todo el tiempo y me la quiten hasta por las noches… me la quiten hasta por las noches… me la quiten hasta por las noches… cerraba sus ojos y solo veía a Candy en sus caricias, sus besos, su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y ahora deseaba tenerla en su alcoba, con él por las noches, dormir a su lado…__ ¡Albert! ¿Cómo haces eso? Y se sonreía… _

_Lo hago soñando contigo Candy… pensándote… acariciándote… lo hago porque te amo… me hiciste ser más fuerte, no sé cómo explicarlo, me siento valiente a tu lado, siento que no le temo a nada, ni a nadie, como si fuera muy importante… lo eres mi amor, lo eres todo para mí, me siento igual a tu lado, que hasta volar puedo, que soñar las cosas más hermosas desde que estas cerca…_

_Soy la novia de William, querida… y ahora mi prometida Candy… Candy… le iba a comentar que en mi bolso traía a Pupé_… soltó una carcajada que lo volvió a la realidad, ¡Santo Dios! Ya es hora de ir por ti mi amor. No dejaba de reír se sentía tan feliz, _que solo faltaba escuchar, Albert vamos huyamos de todos_ _y se reía, Candy contigo soy invencible mi amor._

Llegaba, Candy salió al verlo,

-Albert gracias por venir

-Candy, gracias por ser mi novia, por aceptar ser mi esposa

-Albert que agradecidos somos,

-Candy tu empezaste

- A donde vamos Albert

- Bueno te pensaba robar y esconderte hasta el fin de semana para bailar

- ¡Albert!, no juegues, a donde vamos

- Con alguien muy importante, que quiere conocerte

Llegaban a una boutique de ropa internacional, lo recibía una Dama muy elegante Jase Monber la prestigiada dama de los vestidos exclusivos

-Señor Andrew mil gracias es usted tan amable, pase por aquí madame. Candy se sorprendía, como que ellas también habían entrado en la confusión y pensaban que era una modelo de ojos verdes le daban vestidos, la hacían pasar por una pasarela. Albert se sonreía por como Candy jugaba para él estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacía allí le ponían un vestido, luego otro ya se estaba haciendo de noche, ella sonreía nerviosamente por lo que hacía Albert, que la veía como si fuera una modelo internacional, acaso era una terapia porque había conocido a Laura, quería que no me sintiera mal, no sabía qué hacer así que salía, jugaba se sonreía, una joven que vio como se divertían les tomo fotos a los dos de cómo se veía, tan hermosa se acercó a Albert enseñándoles las fotos de ambos jugando, sonriendo,

-Me deja que se las envíe por mail Sr. Andrew

-Claro gracias, son muy bellas tomas, ella se ve como siempre fantástica

La joven emocionada por cómo veía al señor, le hablo a un amigo de una famosa revista internacional, este dijo

-Envíamelas, pagaré por ellas,

-Solo si hablas muy bien de la pareja sin malos comentarios, por escrito

-Lo que quieras

Seguía tomando fotos, mientras Candy le recogían el cabello le ponían cosas hermosas, le retocaban pues la joven le dio la señal a quien la vestía, se ponían de acuerdo, Albert se acercó a la dueña le dijo

-Quiero todos me los llevo ahora, con todo y accesorios

-Claro señor Andrew

Salían de la boutique, Candy iba divertida, subían algunas cosas en la cajuela del auto, Albert para que no viera la besaba, ella lo abrazaba,

-Albert querías que pareciera modelo, no es necesario esto, que no ves que no me siento mal, no necesitabas traerme a una pasarela, que acaso querías verme como modelo, Albert soy enfermera, tal vez no sea buena idea pero me encanta ser enfermera, cuidar niños, vigilar la salud de los demás, me es muy grato no me gusta modelar, si lo hice fue para ti solamente Albert

-Candy tu eres mejor que eso, eres mi prometida, la mujer maravillosa de la que estoy muy enamorado

-Albert siempre seré Candy White, no me pienso cambiar el nombre

-No, pero tengo que cambiárselo mi bella dama

- ¡Albert! ¿No te gusta mi nombre?

- Candy, cuando nos casemos serás Candy Andrew, o usarás el apellido de soltera como les dijiste a mis rivales de amores,

- ¡Albert! Me asustaste, como haces eso, no me cambies Albert

-No Candy, no me cambies a mí, antes era un hombre solo, ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado y no deseo estar solo jamás. La elevó y giro con ella en sus brazos, la subió al auto, y se iban.


	10. Modelo Exclusiva

Capitulo 10

_**Modelo exclusiva**_

En unas oficinas de la Boutique Monber se daba una discusión

-No Verenice, cómo pudiste vender fotografías de ellos, no tenemos firmadas sus autorizaciones, quien te crees que eres para haber hecho eso

-Señorita Monber, es que son tan hermosos, mire nota la felicidad entre ellos, ella está jugando con él y mírelo tan enamorado, ya han salido en varios periódicos y revistas

-Verenice tienes que entender que somos privados y exclusivos, mira todos nuestros diseños están en tus fotos, otros copiaran nuestros modelos, él le compró todos los atuendos que ella uso, ahora con qué cara cobrare ese cheque, no puedo, mira ella no sabe que le tomaban fotos, enviándolas a una revista internacional tan famosa, no puedes hacer eso

-Señorita Monber por favor, con la venta de las fotos puedo pagar todo lo que compraron, dividir las ganancias entre las dos, pero denos el gusto de ver a esa chica, que noten que la pesada de Casandra es una creída, mientras ella es una sencilla y hermosa dama respetuosa, dice Lety que no se puso molesta ni porque le quedaran flojos los vestidos o si le ajustaban, que dejo que manipularan su cabello, es muy tratable, por favor no se moleste.

-Verenice, tenemos muchos años con clientes exclusivos, pagarás todo lo que se llevo y mañana devolveré el cheque diciendo que esas fotografía salieron sin mi consentimiento, la mitad de las ganancias que me ofreces las pondremos en regalos de navidad para todas las empleadas, será entre nosotras.

-Gracias, las fotos fueron vendidas por mucho, solo le mostré una, pero se emocionaron y las quieren todas, lo mejor es quien eran los que las compraban Internacional Corp., la misma que sustenta a Guest quiere poner una y comparar a la pesada esa con ella, ¿cómo ve señorita Monber?

- ¡Verenice!

_Verenice sonreía por el éxito de las tomas, de lo que planeaba hacer con la mujer que en varias ocasiones vino a esa boutique creyéndose la multimillonaria, pero fue una tonta que dejo ir al hombre más atractivo y caballeroso que ha pisado esta boutique, sonreía enamorada de señor Andrew. Suspiraba_.

En Francia en la compañía Internacional Corp. Avisaba de la cancelación del contrato de Casandra Guest, pues la dama, tenía incumplimiento por casi dos meses del contrato, con eso era suficiente para no seguirle financiando su costosa vida.

-Peter hazte cargo de estos detalles, no la quiero aquí, para colmo en América ya bajo mucho su nivel con la prometida de Andrew, aquí él es muy conocido por su forma de trabajar en los negocios, ahora es probable que esa mujer lo difame y haga el ridículo por su forma tan llamativa de hacer escándalos, nos puede meter en un problema.

-Como ordene Jefe, el contrato estipula que no debe fallar en dos semanas, ya pasan de los dos meses. Desde que salió la comparación con una modelo de ojos verdes norteamericana hermosa,

-Vaya que es hermosa, jovial, fresca, mira, le mostro las fotos de su modelaje lucía elegante, divina, divertida, dijo

-La contratará

-No lo creo debe tenerla Newland Corp. O Fashion Desing, dicen que no la soltarán, pero no sé si están fanfarroneando, puedes hablar con el abogado Cornwall para saber con quién está ahora firmada.

-Claro jefe. En New York el bufete de Cornwall, Archie recibía una llamada

- ¿Como estas Peter?, que gusto, ahora qué problema hay que me llamas a mi oficina tan temprano

-Terminamos con Casandra por incumplimiento, queremos saber con quien firmó la prometida de Andrew

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Solo ofrécele el triple de lo que le hayan ofrecido Newland Corp. O Fashion Desing, Francia pagará lo que pida, por esa hermosa mujer, ya verás en Internacional sus fotos hoy por la tarde sale su primeras exclusivas, están de miedo.

-No estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?

-Cornwall cuando hemos bromeado, o que quieres que hable directo con Andrew para hacer negocios con él

-No sabes lo que dices, con nosotros no se juega, te pagaría hasta la caja de tu ataúd, si lastimas a la prometida Andrew, mira que hablo en serio, es mi familia, te meterías en graves problemas.

-Nadie quiere problemas, al contrario, las condiciones que digan, aceptadas. Mientras en la oficina de Albert recibía una llamada

-Señor Andrew, muy apenada, pero salieron fotografías sin mi autorización, con nuestros modelos, no puedo cobrarle todo lo que compró, de ninguna manera, estamos tan molestas, por las fotografías sin mi permiso a la venta de una revista, no sabe ya hemos despedido a la persona que se atrevió a tal desfachatez, pero todo lo que compro es gratis, no se moleste con nosotros

-Señorita Monbert no estaba enterado, una joven tomo fotos, me dijo que las enviaría a mi email, pero no que vendería las fotografías y le pasará esto, por mi no hay problema cobre el cheque si desea,

-De ninguna manera, la joven que le tomo las fotos es Verenice, ella no las vendió, sino otra joven que las tomo de su cámara de manera conflictiva. _Cubriendo a la joven Verenice que le daría ganancias seguras_.

-No se preocupe, solo que no sean mal utilizadas, me encargaré.

-Gracias señor Andrew, la próxima ocasión que nos visite, su prometida se llevará tres atuendos nuevos gratis

-No es necesario, muchas gracias. Volvía a entrar otra llamada, dijo

-Es su sobrino señor

-Comunícamelo

-Tío, con qué santo te encomendaste que ahora tu prometida es la mujer más asediada de todos los tiempos

-A que te refieres Archie

-A que se comunicó Peter de Internacional Corp. Que acaba de tener una pasarela exclusiva de Candy, que saldrá esta tarde en todas las revistas de América y de Europa, que le ofrezca lo que pida para que trabaje con ellos, que investigue si ya la contrató Newland Corp. O Fashion Desing, que le ofrezca el triple de ser necesario,

- ¡Que que! Estas bien Archie, o fumaste algo y no nos hemos dado cuenta

- Tío, debes atropellar chicas como Candy, dime porque calle paso para que me pase a mí, pero no se lo digas a Annie. Soltaban las risas

-Estas loco Archie, me preocupa Candy, no quiero que la vayan a molestar, su madre está aquí, ella esta delicada, encárgate de enviar seguridad para su departamento, me comunicaré con Jim y Tom para que no se molesten por lo sucedido, de lo que te pidió Peter diles que se comuniquen conmigo el lunes, me encargo del modelaje de mi prometida,

- Así se habla, dales duro, defiende lo tuyo, diles de que estamos hechos los Andrew, que se vayan al diablo,

- Archie, te sientes bien.

Virginia oficinas de Tom

-Hola Albert, que gusto

- ¿Como estas Tom?

-Bien y tu Albert

-Aquí recibiendo sorpresas, en cada instante, ¿Como esta Rocío y tu hijo?

-Emocionado por el nuevo bebe, ¿qué tipo de sorpresas Albert?

-Pues nos siguen las fotos como si pagáramos para salir en ellas, ¿Estas sentado Tom?

-Si, Albert, ¿mi madre está bien?

-Muy bien tejiendo para su nuevo nieto, pero se entero que estamos comprometidos Candy y yo, ya te imaginarás

- ¿Quien le desmintió?

-No es mentira

- ¡Cómo! Estas comprometido con Candy

-Si, estamos comprometidos, ¿y que crees que dijo tu madre?

- ¡Que no!

-Que esta tan feliz que sabía que tu nos estabas dando largas porque te querías llevar a Candy a Virginia, como Jim ya trabajará pronto en Auditan, pues dijo que ambos se quedarán a vivir en esta ciudad tan acelerada, que ella con la tranquilidad de ser abuela y que cuando menos lo espera sus hijos se le casan y no vuelven a Virginia

- ¡Esta feliz!, ¡Auditan!

-Si,

-Que buenas noticias, por eso me caes tan bien desde que te conocí

- y todavía falta

- ¿Candy está embarazada?

- ¡Tom como crees!

- ¡ah!, soltaba el aire. Entonces

-Nada que la quieren contratar con millones de euros para ser modelo como si lo fuera a permitir tanto tú como yo, no queremos publicidad, mi hermosa prometida le llueven contratos pagándole y ofreciéndole millones de euros

- ¡Qué que! Albert volare para allá de ser necesario, me la traigo y te la escondo en Virginia, que no me la traigan rodando a mi linda y pequeña hermanita, ella es un ángel no la expongas a los medios de la propaganda,

- Jamás dejaré que me la quites Tom, antes me caso con ella.

-Perfecto, toma en cuenta que Candy merece una familia, ella ama a los niños no a las multitudes.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ayer le fui a comprar un vestido por nuestro compromiso, le tomaron fotos como si fuera modelo, sin firmas ni autorizaciones, con eso la vida se complica, pero me conoces antes que hagan algo quiero que sepas, que tengo un bufete de abogados completo para cubrir a Candy y a toda su familia, mandé seguridad hoy mismo para que nadie moleste a tu madre o a tus hermanos.

-Gracias Albert dormiré tranquilo, te encargo mucho a mamá, su corazón es fuerte, pero no la subestimes, mejor excede cuidados, en todo.

-Gracias Tom, confía en mí, que de ser necesario cambio mis oficinas y toda la vida de Candy y tus hermanos a otra ciudad cerca de ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Por qué no?, vende en Virginia y te cambias a Lakewood, hay unas tierras hermosas con bellos lugares para que tus hijos crezcan, así estaríamos más cerca.

-De cuanto estamos hablando

-Te mando todo, me hago cargo para que se venda todo y cambies de ciudad antes de que nazca tu nuevo hijo

-No te creo, ¿se puede hacer eso? si faltan tres meses

-Recuerdas a Georgina y sus rosas

-si, en el hotel

-Anthony no tenía nada de rosas, firmo el contrato sin tener nada con que sustentarlo, logro todo el proyecto completo sin falta y sobrando rosas

-Albert, envíame las cotizaciones, nos cambiamos a Lakewood, los padres de mi esposa viven en Michigan, sería bueno acercarnos a la familia.

-Confía en mí, nos haremos cargo los dos.

Albert colgó el teléfono, soltó el aire. _Candy te querrás casar pronto amor, se quedaba pensativo y sonriendo._


	11. Publicidad

Capitulo 11

_**Publicidad**_

El fin de semana llegó con ello mil sorpresas, en las revistas de mayor prestigio anunciaban a Candy en fotos como una modelo muy importante, lucía radiante jugando, girando, riendo. Albert mirándola enamorado, esas fotos estaban en el mail de Albert. Candy al ver la revista, la pagaba, se tapaba la cara con ella apenada, esa noche era la graduación de su hermano, solo de ver las revistas le latía el corazón apresuradamente, veía las tomas, dijo para sí

_- ¡Albert!, que hemos hecho, ¡Albert! ¡Albert!_

Por la noche, llegaba Albert por Candy, su madre se había ido antes a la entrega de papeles, ella estaba sola,

- Hola Candy, te ves hermosa mi amor

Albert besaba, abrazaba muy amoroso a Candy, ella se sentía en las nubes, los vestidos que le había regalado eran hermosos jamás en su vida había tenido iguales

- ¡Albert!, mira le mostraba la revista, todo lo que había visto, se sentó, le dijo

-Una joven tomo fotos, me dijo que me las enviaría por mail, pero no sabía que las mandarían a las revistas, lo siento Candy ¿estás molesta?

-Albert, ¿no me veo fea?, ¿Te gustan?

-Prefiero la original, haciendo reír a Candy, ella lo besaba muy contenta. Candy todas se ven muy hermosas pero no son los vestidos mi amor, eres tú, con o sin vestido eres tú. Candy se puso roja por completo, él se sonreía, besaba su hombro descubierto.

-Pero ahora tengo miedo salir, dirán que soy una modelo, me da tanta pena

-Candy eres muy hermosa, mírate, la abrazó la colocó frente al espejo de la salita, el cerraba sus ojos, olía su perfume cerca de su oído. Candy se sonreía, se ruborizaba toda

- ¡Albert! Abrió los ojos, dijo

- ¡Candy estoy loco por ti! haciendo una cara de enamorado, ella sonreía

Lo beso muy efusivamente, lo abrazaba, después salían juntos, se iban en el auto

-Albert mi madre se sorprendió al ver tantas cosas, estaba asustada, Andy escogió este vestido, dijo que luciría muy bien hoy, pero lo siento un poco ilustrativo

- ¿ilustrativo?

-Si como que estoy para un examen de medicina

- ¡Examen de medicina! a que te refieres amor. Candy tomando uno de sus dedos dijo

-Pase vea usted aquí tenemos las costillas, aquí el vaso, en este lado tenemos el páncreas, el hígado. Albert se soltaba las carcajadas,

-Ahora soy yo el que dice ¿Cómo haces eso?

-De que Albert

-Hacerme reír, después de un día tan agotado recibiendo ofertas para que mi prometida modele para las mejores compañías de América y Europa

- ¿Quieres eso amor?

-No mi cielo, mejor nos casamos, formamos una bonita familia, tu de modelo y yo trabajando como loco perdería lo mejor de nuestra vida, estar juntos Candy.

-Por eso te amo, Albert por ti dejaría todo para estar a tu lado cuando seamos viejecitos estar tranquilos tomados de la mano viendo el atardecer de Lakewood

- ¡Candy! De verdad me amas tanto, que te irías conmigo a Chicago

-Si Albert, contigo me iría a Chicago, pero no de modelo a Europa

-Te amo Candy, si me encantaría estar desde antes no solo de viejecito a tu lado, mejor nos casamos pronto antes de que nuestros hijos nos digan abuelos

- ¡Albert!, de verdad te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos. Albert detuvo el auto la vio a la cara y le dijo

- ¿Que no lo has notado?, cuando lleve a Andrea con nosotros. Candy lo vio enternecida, le tomo el rostro lo acariciaba, lo besaba después le dijo

-Tienes razón Albert debo agradecer que me hayas atropellado a mi o fui esposa tuya en otra vida, me encantaría ser la madre de tus hijos Albert.

En ese momento Albert le tomo la cintura la beso, la abrazo con tal amor que no deseaba soltarla,

-Estoy loco por ti Candy, con gusto me casaría ahora mismo contigo, cerraba la puerta con llave para que nadie te viera, solo yo.

-Albert celoso y egoísta, que culpa tengo de quedarme encerrada. Se reían abiertamente, muy felices.

-Te amo, mi amor. Prendió de nuevo el auto, llegaban a la fiesta.

El salón sencillo y elegante, con muchas personas, entraban uno a uno los graduados mientras en la mesa, los Cornwall, Rosemary y la madre de Candy estaban viendo todo el trayecto, por la parte trasera entraban Candy y Albert sin llamar la atención para saludar a la mesa, al final por fin entraba Jim White acompañado de su novia Andy Peterson donde la mesa le aplaudían, todos lo recibían, un maestro de ceremonias explicaba los esfuerzos que todos han hecho para salir a delante, las becas que fueron utilizadas, desempeñadas con tal agrado que hoy se culminaban los estudios, mencionaban a siete de la generación que contaban con trabajos muy importantes, otros que ya contaban con trabajo al momento de salir, mencionaban a Jim White que fue recibido por la prestigiosa marca de autos Auditan, era una de aplausos, lo más sorprendente fue escuchar en su mesa felicitaciones personales porque esa marca era muy valorada en el esfuerzo del cuidado del ambiente creando modelos seguros, muy modernos, sin esperarlo Alister y Paty estaban muy orgullosos, por los elogios recibidos. Dio comienzo el baile, no terminaban las sorpresas en la mesa, conversaban

-Jim, que bonito evento todo tan bien estructurado, elegante para la graduación

-Si, Alister, lo que sucede es que esta generación recibió padrinos muy importantes, todo fue pagado porque somos muchos becados en esta generación, ninguno desertó, al contrario fue muy peleado obtener un lugar. Agregó Archie

-Con mayor razón mil felicitaciones Jim, ahora que trabajaras con mi hermano, este es mi regalo. De un estuche sacó un llavero con un auto de auditan nuevo, dijo

-Es demasiado Archie,

-No, es como tu beca, solo que son mis ganancias por participación, no es mucho es lo que se gana con esfuerzo Jim, felicidades. Dirigiéndose a la madre de Jim mencionó

-Señora Marie, debe estar muy orgullosa de sus hijos, todos muy diferentes y triunfadores.

-Claro que lo estoy mi esposo y yo fuimos bendecidos de gran manera el día que llegaron los tres a nuestras vidas, Jim y Tom siempre fueron demasiado protectores de su hermana, pero ellos esa cualidad los distingue ahora al formar hombres de bien, porque también protegen a los demás con responsabilidad al hacer su trabajo. Candy muy sonriente dijo

-Eso es verdad, imagínate Mami que tome un medicamento por mi propia iniciativa, se lo de a una persona sin una receta, solo por ayudar, resulta que es alérgico a dicho medicamento, es muy responsable cada cosa que realizamos, Jim diseño en casa un auto, con una estructura especial para eventualidades, en un choque la caja principal, protege a sus ocupantes, desprendiendo el motor, Paty dijo

- ¿Eso se puede? Alister dijo

- ¿Tienes ese diseño Jim?

-Si, Candy me obligo a patentarlo, una ocasión que lloraba porque se salió de un hospital donde trabajaba, pero tuvo pacientes donde todos los ocupantes de un auto salían mutilados, porque su propio motor había quedado incrustado en sus piernas, al escucharla llorar, le dije que lo resolvería, ella fue mi inspiración, no es bueno ver llorar a Candy, pero cada que menciona accidentes de auto me dice su punto de vista mejoro los diseños en mi mente y los resuelvo para explicarle que no volverá a suceder. Al decir esto ella fue acariciada por la mano de Jim esta lo abrazó, le dijo

-Por eso te quiero tanto Jim, tu le haces al mundo un favor con tus diseños, le plantó un tierno beso, haciéndolo reír, Alister dijo

-Jim estamos interesados en tu diseño, ahora más que nunca, Archie dijo

-Jim ese regalo de trabajar con Alister, deberá ser muy bien remunerado, porque ahora pienso que ellos adquirieron una joya muy valiosa. Todos sonreían, salían a bailar, en este caso Jim se llevó a su madre primero, para agradecer su valiosa cualidad de ser madre. Candy conversaba muy amena con Andy, fue entonces que Albert llevó a Rose su hermana a bailar.

Mientras esto sucedía unas personas se acercaban a Candy, para hablar con ella

-Dígame en que le puedo servir

-Solo para saber si ya acepto modelar para alguna compañía diseñadora.

- ¡Disculpe!

- Tal vez recibió propuestas de modelaje muy importantes, ahora que la vi en la revista, por eso me atreví a preguntar señorita

-Que amable soy enfermera, no modelo. Pero le agradezco su interés, si gusta continuar con esta conversación en otro momento, ahora estamos en una reunión familiar.

-Gracias, se retiraban. Andy dijo

- ¿Que fue eso Candy?

- No lo sé muy bien, pero salí en una revista, ahora piensan que soy modelo.

- ¡Wow! eso es extraño. Llegaba Albert, se la llevaba a bailar

-Candy te vi con unas personas, te quedaste seria, no hay problema mi amor.

- Solo que si había firmado con alguien para modelar, pero le dije que soy enfermera no modelo, le agregue que estamos en una reunión familiar no para tomarlo en cuenta.

-Muy bien, si vuelven hacerte mención diles que hablen conmigo, me encargare, Candy se metió en su pecho, le dijo

-Albert, mi amor, claro que te encargarás de todo lo que a mí respecta, pero quede claro no soy modelo, solo quiero estar a tu lado, la única forma de que modele es a tu lado.

- ¿De verdad, Candy? Solo a mi lado modelarías

- ¡Albert!, que es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos, modelar un amor que no existía, no es así.

- Candy creo que hemos soñado con un amor como el nuestro, por eso se hace realidad, la beso en los labios amoroso ante aquella conversación. Candy lo miraba muy feliz, seguían bailando mientras en la mente de Albert recordó

…_Albert, el modelaje es mi vida, si vamos a tener familia lo tendremos que ver en algunos años, ahora se usa mucho la tecnología para no maltratar el cuerpo y quedar en buen aspecto… Mi vida es el modelaje nos adaptaremos con tu trabajo ocupado con el mío eso nos hará brillar en la vida…_

…_ilustrativo…pase vea usted aquí tenemos las costillas y aquí el vaso, en este lado tenemos el páncreas, el hígado…quieres eso amor… mejor nos casamos formamos una bonita familia… por ti dejaría todo para estar a tu lado… ¡Albert!, de verdad te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos… me encantaría ser la madre de tus hijos Albert._

-Albert eres muy buen bailarín, no has hecho que te pise en toda la noche, se sonreían,

-Candy has pisado al bailar con alguien

-Muchas veces, a Tom a Jim, a todo el que bailaba conmigo

- ¿ah sí? A todos

-No, a ti no, déjame pisarte,

- ¡Candy! Se soltaban a reír Albert estaba tan feliz,

El regreso fue distinto, Alister se llevó a Rose, cuando había llegado con Archie y Marie se la llevo Albert cuando la había llevado Jim, fueron a casa, todos muy tranquilos ante la desvelada.

El fin de semana, salían Marie con Albert y Candy a conocer la ciudad, pues extrañaban a Andrea que estaba con sus abuelos en Chicago.

-Mira hija que hermoso vestido

-Mami que sugerente estas ahora con ese vestido de novia. Sonreían Albert la abrazaba muy feliz, por su espalda sonriente por la ilusión de la boda que decía su suegra.

-Hija, para cuando se casarán

-No lo hemos decidido aún, pero creo que eso será después de que nazca el pequeño de Tom, no le parece mami, para que no se preocupe, Albert dijo

-Como te gustaría la boda Amor.

-Sencilla, con la familia, en un lugar tranquilo, sin tantas cosas… pero lo más importante

Dejo en expectativa a su madre y a Albert muy interesado

- Que sea contigo Albert, le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, sonreían pasaron por las tiendas de bebe, Candy dijo mire mami, quiere ver algo para el hijo de Tom,

-Candy será niña, pasemos a ver si algo te gusta

- ¡Niña! dijo Candy

-Si hija, lo que sucede es que me habló ayer, le confirmaron eso en un lugar donde ven a los pequeños, los revisan antes de nacer, que era una pequeña, muy grande, pues ya ves que ambos son muy altos, tanto Tom como Rocío, pues su bebita, al parecer será igual. Dicen que pesa ya dos kilos y que eso es mucho para tener siete meses.

-Si mami es mucho, porque en el último mes toman en crecer otros dos kilos, así que esa pequeña será como Rocío y Tom, no como tú y yo.

Albert las observaba, escuchaba, _Candy no quería ser modelo, veía con ternura el nacimiento de los pequeños, se consideraba pequeña, cuando realmente el tamaño no le importaba, lo más hermoso era que no decían menos por ser niña, que seguían de forma igual aunque fuera grande y que no le ponían pero a nada, lo veían tan natural._

- ¡Mira Albert! Mostrando un par de zapatitos a Albert moviéndolos con los dedos, este sonreía, se acercaba para abrazarla. La madre de Candy compró algunas cosas hermosas de ropa. Candy pagaba todo, dijo

-Me llevare estas banditas para el cabello, se verá muy coqueta en su cabecita. Salían de la tienda para irse a comer.

La madre de Candy fue llevada al aeropuerto para irse a Virginia, fue a tiempo pues la notica de los periódicos podría haberla asustado, el lunes recibía llamadas Albert en su oficina, le llamaban de las compañías de modelaje para Candy, dijo

-Lo siento mucho, ya está ocupada en otras actividades, cuenta con un contrato muy redituable, imposible de romper.

-No será por el hijo que espera o si

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- La noticia de que serás papá de un par de gemelos fraterno niño y niña tiene a todos muy contentos en Europa

- ¡Disculpa!, mi prometida no está embarazada, es una dama, le colgó el teléfono enfurecido y vio los periódicos de su escritorio, leía

…La modelo de ojos verdes desperdició la no menos valorada de 350,000Eurosmensuales solo porque de momento se encuentra esperando bebe, aquí la vemos mostrándole los zapatitos para el niño, se llevó las banditas para la niña, al parecer serán gemelos fraternos, niño y niña, mostraban a Albert abrazando a su prometida que debería casarse porque están en espera de gemelos…

Entró la secretaria muy sonriente, dijo

- ¡Felicidades señor Andrew! Es maravilloso, se merece tener una familia abundante y hermosa, tal como su esposa y usted, mil felicidades, dejaba su café salía muy feliz, dejando con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados a Albert quien llamaba a la guardería buscando a Candy


	12. Gemelos Fraternos

**Capitulo 12**

_**Gemelos Fraternos**_

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? Que sorpresa que me llames

- Hola Candy estoy muy bien y tu ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues al escucharte muy feliz, sorprendida, todos están en clase, tengo un día tranquilo, tomaba una taza de té, porque ahora no me quisieron dar café que me podría hacer daño, ¿tú crees?

-Eso porque amor, ¿te sientes mal? Le preguntaba con cautela Albert nervioso.

- No, pero están muy extrañas mis compañeras, la directora dijo antes de salir que tenía permiso de salir o irme si me sentía mal,

- Bueno que te parece si voy por ti, salimos a caminar al parque que está cerca de la guardería ahora que está todo tan tranquilo.

- Por supuesto, te espero.

Albert salió doblando el periódico, sonriente recibiendo felicitaciones por sus bebes, no dejaba de sonreír, ponerse rojo pero lo más cruel es que Candy fuera tratada mal por haberse embarazado antes de casarse, eso de plano era algo que se salía de sus niveles de tolerancia.

En la oficina de Archie leía el periódico tomando el café, al leer la noticia se hecho todo el café encima de su hermosa camisa, envió una demanda al periódico ante las ofensas, pues una cosa era casarlos, pero otra muy distinta era poner hijos antes del matrimonio, eso les quedó muy claro, pues ahora tendrían que cancelar la noticia, y pagar una cantidad por daños y perjuicios pues al parecer esa noticia estaba en Europa también, el millonario no faltaba a su caballerosidad y buenos principios.

Candy salió con su bolso de la guardería al ver el auto de Albert, se subió

-Hola amor, ese milagro porque todo mundo tan complaciente, comentaba

-Lee el periódico mi vida, verás que complacidos estaremos los dos. Sonriente decía Albert mientras estacionaba el auto para ir a caminar al parque, donde Candy no dejaba de sonreírse después se cubría la boca, los seguía un periodista, Candy vestía de jeans, una blusa ajustada, Albert se quito el saco, la corbata para irse con ella al parque.

-Albert qué posibilidades hay en el mundo de tener gemelos fraternos si en nuestra genética no los hay, sonreía. Albert la vio se quedó serio sin decir nada, ella no estaba molesta por ser una joven sin casarse, que tuviera un embarazo y que lo anunciaran en los periódicos.

- Candy, no te molesta la noticia de ser madre soltera

- Te molesta a ti Albert, porque a mí me gustaría tener tres o cuatro hijos, ¿tu cuantos quieres?

Albert la vio se quedo sorprendido, ella no estaba disgustada, Candy al ver que estaba sin decir nada se apeno por lo que dijo, corría por el parque jugando a que la alcanzará dejándolo de pie viéndola,

-Albert no me alcanzas, corría jugando girando mientras el reportero que lo había seguido le tomaba fotos a la flamante prometida Andrew. Albert soltó una risa, corrió tras ella sonriendo, escuchó que le dijo Candy

-Te tardaste mucho, a ver si me encuentras,

Candy subía a un árbol con una facilidad, desde arriba en un brazo del gigantesco árbol se sentaba buscando a Albert, se alcanzaba a ver el hueco que el árbol mostraba, ella sentada mirando hacia abajo buscaba a Albert que no lo encontraba, espero un poco, sonreía como una niña, tomada de la rama donde estaba sentada, escuchó

-Con que no te encontraría

Albert estaba de pie en el inicio del brazo del árbol recargado en el tronco viendo a su novia, ella con cuidado se levantó, se abrazó a él, observando la ciudad

-Albert que feliz soy al tenerte, en otra ocasión estaría triste el día de hoy, pero ahora no puedo dejar de estar tan feliz.

- ¿Por qué estarías triste Candy?

-Recibí una llamada del asilo esta mañana, que ya no requieren mis servicios, que recibiría una compensación por mi despido, acepte, les dije que no había problema, pues ya te comente que estaban extrañas en la guardería, ahora que leí el periódico comprendo que son personas que no investigan, pero creo que me despedirán de la guardería, por eso se salió la directora, es muy riesgoso en un embarazo de gemelos y que cuide niños, no me pregunto para aclarar nada, sabes me tomaré un descanso para ir a Virginia al nacimiento de mi sobrinita, si no te es inconveniente Albert.

-Lo que me es muy conveniente es ver que estas tan tranquila después de que dijeron que te embarace antes de casarte, que te despidan sin una buena justificación.

-Albert al mal tiempo buena cara, lo que digan me tiene sin cuidado, me preocuparía si fuera verdad, aun así hay en el mundo tantas mujeres siendo madres solteras que sería la más orgullosa de todas ellas si estuviera esperando un hijo, porque sería tuyo Albert, eso me haría muy feliz, no importa lo que digan los demás,

-Candy te amo, la besaba, después se sentaba, la ponía en medio de sus piernas, ella se aferraba a él para conservar el equilibrio dándole la espalda recargada con él. Albert le dijo

-Entonces tres o cuatro hijos, amor

-Los que podamos cuidar Albert, que estés a mi lado, que podamos verlos crecer, esos son lo que deseo, levanto su cara tomando la barbilla de Albert, besándolo cariñosamente.

-Candy te gustaría vivir en Lakewood, mi familia tiene una guardería ahí, una clínica pequeña que da servicio a todo el condado, serías bien recibida para trabajar y cuidar de nuestra familia

-Albert a ti te quedaría cerca, qué harías con las oficinas de New York, si desde aquí manejas tus negocios.

-Los cambiaría a Chicago, estaría cerca de Lakewood, trabajaría desde casa, cuando viaje podrías ir conmigo.

-Me gusta la idea.

Pasearon un rato más, recogió sus cosas en el asilo, se despidió, regreso temprano a casa, recibió la llamada de la guardería donde por causas no explicadas ya no podría seguir trabajando ahí, que no necesitaba ir, que le harían llegar a su casa la liquidación, de rato llegó un joven con unos papeles donde llevaba su liquidación de la guardería, ella muy sonriente daba las gracias, dijo el abogado

-La veo muy feliz, entonces es cierto que está embarazada

-No, no estoy embarazada, mi prometido es muy respetuoso conmigo ¿el despido es por eso entonces?

-No lo sé bien, pero leí el periódico, por eso le preguntaba.

-Pues no, pero estoy muy agradecida por haber trabajado en una guardería tan eficiente, espero que les vaya muy bien, le dio su mano salió el joven, Candy vio el cheque y el que recibió del asilo, dijo

-El dinero no da la felicidad pero ayuda, los guardo. _Mientras meditaba, que la publicidad le había separado de Terry unido a Albert, que en un año de conocerlo, como han cambiado las cosas, que se encariño de Terry en su lucha por salir adelante, muy trabajador, orgulloso de ser muy capaz famoso, mientras que del trabajo de de Albert eran negocios muy importantes en América y Europa, bienes raíces, acciones, valores, compra y venta, muchas cosas que de ambos mundos no estaban enlazados a ella, que el ser enfermera no era precisamente que debiera ser esposa de un medico, sonreía_.

Se dio un rico baño, se puso cómoda en short y blusa, descalza fue a la cocina, trajo un vaso con limonada, tomo un libro, acomodo sus cojines, se sentó a leer subiendo sus piernas. De rato llegó Jim sorprendido por verla antes de su salida, no le dijo nada entro por unos documentos se despidió, se fue diciendo que la vería por la noche.

De rato llegó Albert, este feliz la vio, ella lo puso al día, verla tranquila, lo hizo tranquilizar a él también,

-Albert quieres ver una película

-Si, estaría bien pido una pizza ¿de que la quieres?

-La que escojas estará bien. Prepararé bebidas para ver la película, de rato llegó la pizza, Candy entró a su habitación por sus zapatillas suaves para no estar descalza.

-Candy ya está por comenzar la película, la pizza llegó amor,

-No encuentro mis zapatillas de casa, hace rato que no las uso, pero no las encuentro ahora,

-Déjalo así, ven siéntate, vamos a ver la película.

Candy se limpiaba los pies con una toalla humedecida, se ponía unas calcetas pequeñas, se sentaba recargándose a Albert que estaba con las piernas elevadas al sillón, comenzó la película, cenaban pizza, muy sencillamente Albert recordó el día que estuvo la primera vez ahí, comiendo pizza, con ella levantando sus piernas en el sillón,

-Candy, así fue un día cuando te conocí

- ¿Como mi amor?

-Pase por la guardería, para ir al parque donde fuimos esta mañana, fue que te atropellé, por estas horas estábamos aquí, comiendo pizza que tu hermano compró, estaba sentado aquí, tú con tus piernas levantadas. Candy sonrió, dijo

-Hace unos momentos estuvo el abogado de la guardería trayendo mi liquidación, ya que se iba dijo que estaba muy feliz por mi embarazo, le dije que no, que eras un caballero, me respetabas, que no estaba embarazada, se fue muy amable, en el finiquito vi que un día como hoy hace exactamente un año nos conocimos Albert.

Albert beso los labios de Candy, ella se acomodó a su abrazo, lo siguió besando, después se termino la película, sonreían,

-Amor no preguntes de que si me gustó la película, la verdad no la vi completa, estaba pensando en ti, mencionaba Candy, este le contesto

-Y yo en ti. Se quedaban ahí ambos recargados en el sillón, Albert se quedo medio dormido, Candy igual, abrazados. Llegaron Andy y Jim muy contentos, los vieron,

-Hola, buenas noches cuñadito, dijo Jim mientras Albert abría los ojos sorprendido por Jim, sonreía. Vio a Candy dormida en sus brazos, no podía creerlo él la había soñado así, junto a él, sonrió al verla, contesto a Jim

-Disculpa Jim tuvimos un día muy difícil en el trabajo, comíamos pizza, sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos en cuanto termino la película,

-Ya lo notamos, Andy quieres algo de beber

-Si amor, por favor. Andy veía sonriente a Candy, le dijo a Albert

-Hacen una bonita pareja, mira que quedarse dormida, Candy al escuchar cerca la voz de Andy despertó

- Buenas noches Andy, no sabía que habían llegado, que bueno que están aquí, saben me despidieron de mis trabajos el día de hoy, Jim dijo

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo dijeron pero al parecer salió una noticia de que estaba embarazada, porque nos vieron comprando ropita para la pequeña de Tom y Rocío junto a mi mama, ahora resulta que estamos esperando gemelos fraternos porque le enseñe unos zapatitos, compre unas banditas, puedes creerlo Jim. Bajo sus piernas rozando levemente las piernas de Albert, este hizo lo mismo abriendo más los ojos, al haberse quedado dormido con ella. Andy mencionó,

-Candy a mi me encantó las revistas de tu pasarela, que increíbles están lo cierto es que salió una crítica de comparación entre una modelo profesional que lleva toda su vida siendo modelo, comparándola contigo para destruir la carrera de esa chica, me pareció de muy mal gusto.

-Que mal, no debieron hacer eso, con sus comentarios lastimaron el orgullo de mi prometido, el trabajo que me costó conseguir buenos empleos, ahora esa chica le quieren dejar sin empleo también, al menos no me interesa, pues me conviene ir de paseo con Rose para que conozca a mi sobrina y salir un poco, llevo años sin salir de New York, las únicas vacaciones que tuve fueron en mi incapacidad, pero esa chica, debe ser Casandra, no sabes todo lo que se sacrifican para que no se les vea ninguna cicatriz o estrías en su piel, que no coman de mas, que no prueben un pastel, debe ser muy estresante, no me gustaría dejar de probar un pedacito de mi pastel favorito por si engordo, o bien, no tener hijos porque te deja en mal estado, que difícil son ese tipo de carreras. Albert _estaba sorprendido por lo considerada de Candy ante Laura, de los comentarios que realizaba,_ Andy dijo

-Si me dejaban sin empleo por embarazarme, los demandaría Candy… en eso timbro la puerta, Jim abrió era Archie serio quien entraba, saludaba, vio a Candy y Albert mientras les decía el motivo de visitarlos,

-La verdad Candy leí esta mañana el periódico, se daño mi camisa por el café me lo eche encima, pero ahora que me dices que también te dejaron sin empleo, no me parece correcto, Candy dijo

- A mí tampoco me pareció correcto, pero ellos se lo pierden, mi trabajo es cuidar la salud de los demás, soy muy valiosa, me gusta lo que hago, muchas personas no lo hacen, ellos no saben que una persona que le gusta su trabajo vale el doble, espero que no llamen el día de mañana arrepentidos por haberme corrido. Archie dijo

-Pues bien tal vez lo hagan, demande al periódico por difamación, aquí está el documento, pues defiendo los intereses Andrew y a la familia, no voy a permitir que le pongan pañales a mi tío antes de casarse, soltaron una risa. Albert estaba junto a Candy todo rojo. Agregó, mañana saldrá una aclaratoria de que estabas de compras con tu madre para tu hermano, que en ningún momento han planeado bebes antes del matrimonio. Candy de manera juguetona contestó

-Te equivocas Archie, Albert abrió los ojos asustado ella agregó, ya hemos pensado que si queremos hijos serán tres o cuatro, todos se volvían a reír. Agregó, no tocaríamos fácil ese tema, si no es porque ellos lo mencionaban.


	13. No soy Modelo

Capitulo 13

_**No soy Modelo **_

A la mañana siguiente había una aclaratoria en todos los periódicos y revistas, solicitando una disculpa, agregando la fotografía donde Albert y Candy jugaban en un parque subiendo a un árbol, si estuviera embarazada esas situaciones serían muy riesgosas, así también se daba a conocer que la dama era enfermera, fue despedida injustificadamente por ambos empleos, se entrevistaba a la directora, ella hablaba maravillas de Candy. De los años de servicio que contaba en la institución. Al dueño del asilo, que esto podría crearles una demanda por despido al estar embarazada una empleada, se consideraba un delito.

En el asilo las cosas eran peores, pues los hombres se enteraban de lo que le habían hecho a su enfermera, se ponían a hacer berrinche y medio, llegando a llamar a las oficinas Andrew de parte de Ronald Mc Avoy

- Está bien pasa la llamada

-Buenas tardes, mí estimado señor Andrew

- Señor Mc Avoy no recuerdo haberlo conocido, me dice donde nos conocimos

- Si señor Andrew con su esposa, en el asilo, soy el productor de cine

- Sr. Mc Avoy, en que le puedo servir

- Devuélvanos a nuestra enfermera, con eso nos puede servir

- Le aseguro que no tuve nada que ver en su despido, fue algo injustificado

- Si como también es injustificado que usted aun no es su esposo, nos trajeron a una enfermera loca, por demás bipolar, no es justo que nos cambien a nuestra princesa, los últimos años de nuestra existencia, para que nos lo hagan menos grato,

- Le parece si le comento que Candy está por viajar a visitar a su familia, posiblemente cambiar de residencia,

- Solo dígame a donde, si hay un asilo disponible, me haré cargo de todo. Sorprendiendo a Albert, _sentía que estaba copiando sus frases ese hombre contestó como lo hacía él, cuando deseaba cerrar un negocio_.

- Nos iremos a vivir a Lakewood en Chicago, en cuanto nos casemos, le parece suficiente información.

- Más de lo que cree,

- Le suplico no le informe a nadie, pues la prensa no me la deja en paz.

- Es un trato tiene mi palabra gracias por todo Sr. Andrew, definitivamente es usted un caballero muy honorable como su padre.

Albert se quedó pensando, si había asilos en Lakewood, pues ellos contaban con una clínica y una guardería, pero no recordaba un asilo.

Candy no estaba en su casa, el celular no contestaba si era de ellos, ignoraba la llamada a desconocidos, estaba almorzando con Annie en un restaurant, un reportero habló con ella

-Srita. Candy, que le parece que la compararan con una modelo Internacional, que usted ganará ante las encuestas de publicidad, ella no pensaba contestar pero asumió lo que conversó con Andy, ante la cámara dijo

-De muy mal gusto caballero, la joven Casandra Guest es una modelo profesional, soy una enfermera, ella ha sacrificado todo en su vida para llegar a la cumbre donde esta, es una dama muy hermosa, con grandes cualidades artísticas, una verdadera profesional, jamás podría dedicarme al modelaje es una carrera muy demandante, a la que ella se ha dedicado toda su vida, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

El gerente del restaurant sacó al reportero, Annie sonreía admirando a su amiga le dijo

-Candy, eres una persona muy valiosa, no todos los días puedes encontrar a alguien que hable bien de la ex de tu novio, eso es imposible, tu lo acabas de hacer. Salían del restaurant, donde llegaba Terry saludando de beso a Candy, mirándola muy tiernamente

- ¿Cómo estas Candy?

- Bien gracias Terry, ya vamos de salida, tengo un poco de prisa, debo comprar algunas cosas

- No será que no te gusta que te vean conmigo, Candy sonrió le dijo

- No Terry, me agradaría ser amiga tuya, eres una maravillosa persona, este dijo

- Gracias, ahora ya no soy actor.

- Bueno así es más fácil estar conversando contigo Terry. En eso pasaba Albert por ella, pues la llevaría a varias partes, vio a Terry, lo saludo muy amable, abrió a puerta del auto, Candy subió.

-Disfrutaste tu almuerzo mi amor.

- Si, mi cielo, sabes me hicieron una entrevista donde me preguntaron por la modelo Casandra

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, todo bien, lo besaba.

Días después Casandra veía la entrevista, era llamada por Fashion para modelar en América, por la entrevista de Candy le dio publicidad, misma que le daban lo que estaba ganando en Francia. Muy feliz, mandaba unas flores de agradecimiento a la oficina de Albert con un recado para Candy.

"_Definitivamente, es una excelente persona, una disculpa por como la trate Srita. Candy, su admiradora muy agradecida. Laura Box_"

Albert la llamó, le conto el detalle que sucedió, ella se reía, dijo

-Mi amor, no hay enemigo pequeño, ahora me acabo de ganar el respeto de Casandra.

-Candy te ganas mi admiración desde que te conocí.

- Nos vemos para cenar Albert, quieres que te prepare algo en especial

- Mmm que bien, lo que quieras, estaré a las 7:00

Albert llegó a ver a Candy, entraba y olía muy bien, ella lucía hermosa en un vestido sencillo corto con zapatillas bajas, una coleta en su peinado. El se había quitado el saco y la corbata, lucía casual, sentado en la sala la observaba. Ella comenzó a hablar ya estaba servida la cena,

-Amor, tengo que viajar a Virginia, va a nacer mi sobrina, convencí a Rose de que me acompañe junto con Andrea,

-Me dejaras solo sin ti Candy, eso no es justo, también quiero ir solo espera unos días, no seas mala, quiero estar contigo, acaso no deseas que vaya. Haciendo carita de tristeza, Candy se sonreía, apenada.

- Está bien, ya sabes que no puedo rechazarte, menos cuando me hablas así. Albert sonreía pícaro porque no lo podía rechazar, Candy se puso roja, le dijo -¡Albert!, eres un aprovechado, lo besaba muy cariñosa.

El personal de la guardería al no encontrar a Candy llamaron a la oficina de sus abogados, los Andrew para pedir una disculpa, que no se hiciera demanda alguna, que pagarían si se sentían ofendidos, Archie dijo que él no estaba de acuerdo en cómo habían sucedido las cosas, que ella había firmado su remuneración, no tenía caso seguir con el tema, pues ella no impondría ninguna demanda contra quienes hicieron un despido injustificado, no le interesaba perjudicar a nadie, estaba muy agradecida por los años de servicio en ese lugar.

Annie y Terry conversaban con unas amigas cuando llegó Archie por ella, se iban a comer, el en su hermoso deportivo se llevaba a Annie. Terry _recordó el día del hospital del periódico donde su hermana estaba con el abogado y de Candy con su amigo, como la publicidad cambio su vida, sin embargo, tan bien recordó, como se distrajo de lo importante ante Candy, la relación distante que se había hecho por el trabajo como actor, ahora como administrador todo había cambiado, sería mucho mejor para Candy si él estuviera tranquilo, sus ingresos fueron los mismos que con la televisora, ahora podría proponerle matrimonio pero no fue así y la perdió, se lamentaba sin decir más_.

Pasaban varios días ya estaban en Lakewood, sorprendida Candy porque su hermano tenía nuevas propiedades, vivía cerca de Lakewood, su casa era mucho más grande, los terrenos muy verdes y enormes, las oficinas estaban en el pueblo, ahora contaba con nuevos clientes, en el hospital esperaban a que saliera Tom para avisarles, angustiada lucia Marie. Rosemary tenía en sus brazos a Andrea, mientras Candy abrazaba a Steve.

-Ya nació mi hija es hermosa miren, todos veían a una pequeña colorada con los ojos cerrados, su naricita apachurrada y Steve dijo

-Que le pasó, la regañaste, a lo que todos se reían

-Se la llevaba una enfermera, todos se iban a un café mientras preparaban a la bebita y pasaban a su habitación a la mami. Tom lloraba en silencio, Albert se acercó

- Todo bien Tom.

- De maravillas, mi suegros y mis cuñados llegan hoy están felices de que nos hayamos cambiado de casa y estemos más cerca de la familia.

-Esa es la idea, dijo Albert sonriente,

-Supe que cambias tus oficinas a Chicago, es muy costoso,

- Me salió mejor, el edificio de New York fue rentado por mucho más, que en menos de tres años solo con la renta terminare de pagar el nuevo Edificio Andrew en Chicago, los empleados, fueron avisados, muchos se trasladan a esta ciudad felices por salir de New York, es más costosa la vida allá que en esta ciudad, varia de un 10 a un 20 % menos, la casa que tendremos cuando nos casemos esta lista.

-Vaya, ¿y cuándo será eso?

-Ella dijo después de que naciera tu hija, dejando a Tom con los ojos abiertos.

-Bueno ella no me ha dicho nada, pero me imagino que tienen planes en lo que necesites pagare lo que sea necesario para la boda.

-Ella desea algo familiar y sencillo, se me han ocurrido varios detalles pero no tienen costo, deja de preocuparte,

- Las oficinas que compre, fueron muy buenas, recuerdas que compre el lugar abandonado por si crecíamos, era una casona antigua, que pertenecía al mismo dueño que me vendió mis oficinas

-Si, lo recuerdo bien

-Me compraron la casona Albert, sin hacerle ningún cambio por mucho más de lo que me costo, solo la estábamos pintando, cuando me llamaron para comprarla, que quieren hacer un asilo por los jardines de la propiedad, ahora el dueño es un hombre de apellido Mc Avoy. Albert se reía, _no lo podía creer ese hombre realmente era bueno_ - De que te ríes Albert.

-Ese hombre es un paciente de Candy, del asilo donde trabajaba, se molestaron porque despidieron a Candy por estar supuestamente embarazada de gemelos fraternos, cuando a vieron comprando ropita para su sobrina, el caso es que me llamo, pidiéndome los datos de Candy para estar cerca de ella, ahora resulta que a un lado de tus oficinas tendrás un asilo de un admirador de tu hermana, ambos se sonreían. Llegaban Candy y Andrea

-Albert te esperamos para ir a la cafetería

-Ya voy mi amor, -Tom deseas ir a tomar un café mientras pasan a tu esposa a su habitación.

- Si los acompaño.

En la mansión Andrew de Lakewood fue remodelada, ahora lucía con más luz, toda la fachada fue cambiada, los jardines, contaban con un portal blanco, un camino hacia el lago, unas bancas alrededor de este, por las rosas había caminos empedrados, las habitaciones fueron remodeladas en sus totalidad, esta mansión sería la nueva casa de Albert y Candy.

En la casa de Tom, Albert caminaba con Candy por los pastizales bajo los árboles, sonrientes tomados de las manos, muy felices, ella estaba emocionada por su sobrinita, que se parecía a Rocío, era hermosa y que Steve le prestaría su hermanita a Andrea para que jugaran juntas.

-Mi amor, los niños son tan bellos, no tienen malicia, dan esa sensación de que no hay nada que perturbe su paz, cuando ellos son tan sensible y vulnerables a lo que hacemos los adultos.

-Me encanta escucharte hablar de niños sabes, le pedí a los chicos que vinieran, me gustaría que nos casáramos aquí en Lakewood, te parecería bien

-Sería hermoso, fue nuestra primera vez juntos en fotos no es así, ambos sonreían.

- ¿Qué día te gustaría Candy?

- Depende de tu trabajo, soy libre Albert, ya no me preocupa pedir vacaciones, ahora mi preocupación sería buscar ocuparme, en alguna actividad, no te parece.

-Bueno puedo buscarte ocupaciones muy interesantes Candy

- ¡Albert! Qué tipo de ocupaciones serán con esa sonrisa, ambos se reían.

-Pues que busques tú vestido de novia, sería una buena ocupación,

- Buena idea, dicen que no debes ver el vestido

-Para eso están Ros y tu mami para que vayan contigo, mientras arreglare todo para separar fecha lugar y hora, invitaciones, no se dices que quieres algo sencillo, trataremos de no invitar a la prensa, se reían,

- Albert esos se invitan solos, cuando los invitamos, han seguido tus pasos todo el tiempo. Albert le tomo su cara, le dijo

- Los tuyos también, gracias a Dios solo a mi lado, la beso muy amoroso.

- Albert te amo, eres un gran hombre a quien admiro mucho. Albert la miraba feliz_, le decía que lo admiraba, que lo amaba, se sentía en las nubes, como lograba eso ella, como no lo entendía, pero le saltaba el pecho de alegría, de tenerla así._


	14. Cambio Inesperado

Capitulo 14

_**Cambio inesperado**_

Albert planeaba la boda, cuando Jim y su novia tuvieron un accidente, ambos se fueron de inmediato a New York, ese día Tom tenía mucho cuidado con la pequeña, su esposa y su madre, para que no se dieran cuenta, en el hospital estaban Andy sin responder, su padre en la sala de emergencia, donde Albert y Candy llegaban, Jim entraría a cirugía, Candy firmaba para que entrará, Archie y Annie llegaron. Archie dijo

- ¿Que sucedió Candy?, ¿Que te han dicho?

-Fue un accidente al parecer fue el pavimento resbaladizo, alguien tiro aceite los demás carros resbalaron, están buscando que fue lo que sucedió, pero mi hermano entró a cirugía, Andy se golpeo la cabeza, esta inconsciente, no nos dicen más, al parecer el golpe de la cabeza sé abrió, pero no sabemos qué fue lo que se lastimo.

-Bueno investigare, para ver si hay daños a terceros, nos haremos cargo, el es empleado de mi hermano, por tanto nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo. Albert vio que Candy estaba distraída, contestó

- Gracias Archie, cualquier cosa estaremos al pendiente. Tom y su familia esperan también información en Lakewood. Annie notaba que Candy estaba mal, fue entonces que Albert dijo

-Amor vamos a que tomes un poco de café, tal vez necesites ingerir alimento, no te veo bien amor, la cirugía se llevará dos horas.

-Perdón, si Albert lo que sea. Este la tomo, al salir se encontraron con el padre de Andy, llorando muy pálido.

- Sr. Paterson ¿Cómo esta Andy?

-Mal, muy mal hija, ella no responde, su cabeza recibió todo el impacto al resbalarse el auto y una parte extra entro a la cabina golpeando demasiado su cabeza, llevaba el cinturón no pudo evadir el tubo, dicen que están esperando que reaccione, pero llevan horas, no me dicen nada.

-Venga con nosotros, dejaremos dicho que estaremos en el café, para que se tranquilice mientras esperamos.

La angustia fue muy larga, Andy tubo muerte cerebral, la mantenían con tubos, para lograr su cuerpo, pues ella portaba un collar de donante de órganos, no despertaría, los doctores, dieron pase al padre, Candy se desmayo al enterarse, tuvieron que atenderla en emergencias Albert no sabía de dónde darle fuerzas, Jim salió de cirugía estaba delicado, no podían informarle, la familia de Candy comenzó a llegar, la madre se enteró, su corazón le decía que su hijo la necesitaba, Tom y ella llegaron dejando a Rocío con sus hijos y sus suegros. Albert lo vio, le dijo

-Tom, Jim salió de la cirugía la que no despierta es Andy parece que no la libró, Candy se puso mal está en emergencias voy con ella para que si pregunta tu madre, salimos a tomar un café o algo, pero ten cuidado con ella.

-Gracias te encargo a Candy, dile que mi mamá está aquí.

Candy en emergencias, Annie estaba ahí ahora con Paty y Alister, que se acababan de enterar, de que Andy entraba en la donación de órganos, pues se determino muerte cerebral. Paty lloraba abrazaba a Alister al enterarse,

-Sr. Andrew pase por aquí su prometida ya despertó. Desesperado pasó a la camilla donde Candy lloraba inconsolable, Albert la abrazó

-Mi amor necesitas tener la valentía para soportar esto, tu madre y Tom están aquí, deben verte bien, no sabemos cómo esta Jim, por favor mi vida, necesito que te tranquilices, al desmayarte me sentí tan mal, impotente de no poder hacer nada para aliviar tu pena que es la mía, sabes cuánto apreciamos a Andy, si Dios la necesitaba no puedo decir que aceptaremos tranquilos pero fue un grave accidente, ella pudo quedar en coma por mucho tiempo, pero su cerebro la dio por irse al cielo que es donde ella está ahora.

Pasaba una enfermera le daban un tranquilizante, Candy se recostó en la camilla le pidió a Albert que no la dejara sola, este se sentó en un banquito la abrazó recargo su cabeza cerca de la de ella mientras se tranquilizaba, Candy dijo

-Mi amor realmente estaba muy feliz no esperaba esto, creo que fui sorprendida como todos, siento haberte preocupado, en un rato estaré mejor, la verdad tú presencia me da tranquilidad, no me siento fuerte para ver a mi madre, espero que no se entere que estoy aquí.

- Tom que le dirá que estábamos en un café.

-Mejor así. Pasaba un rato, ella se sentó abrazó a Albert, este le ayudo a levantarse, para dirigirse a los demás.

El padre de Andy estaba serio sentado en la sala, ya había firmado, pues su hija tenía sus documentos en regla, ella era donante y su cuerpo fue tomado, por lo joven que es sus órganos estaban en buen estado, fue hermoso lo que ella hizo con ese acto de generosidad y de amor hacía los demás, una doctora especialista hablaba con él, este daba una tierna sonrisa, pues los órganos servirían a seis damas diferentes una niña, varias jóvenes, entraba a cirugía gracias a su hija ella salvaría muchas vidas, el hombre se ponía en paz, llego un religioso y este lo abrazó, después de la cirugía, sus restos serían incinerados para ser llevados junto a su madre.

Jim despertó lo primero al ver a su madre y a Tom fue tranquilizarse por su madre, este preguntó por Andy. Tom lo vio a los ojos, después le hizo con la cabeza que no, Jim de inmediato comprendió dejando sin aliento a este, se quedo serio sin poder decir más, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, la operación de él había dañado la vesícula y fue extraída, así que no podía hacer esfuerzo alguno, este recibió a la enfermera le puso un sedante, para que se relajará, pronto sería dado de alta.

- Albert quiero un hermoso ramo de flores para Andy, vamos a comprarlo,

-Si mi amor ambos salían a caminar y distraerse de todo lo sucedido,

-Candy quieres ir a comer algo, no desayunaste esta mañana,

-Si Albert, vamos a comer.

En un restaurant ambos comían tranquilos, salieron y se toparon con Terry quien le dio un abrazo, le dijo lo mucho que sentía la ausencia de Andy esta lloró, recibió el abrazo, le agradeció, para despedirse e irse.

-Albert estas bien

-Si mi amor

-Perdón por abrazar a Terry

-No tiene nada de malo, es todo lo que sucedió lo que hace que esto sea un momento de comprensión.

-Como sea Albert, lo mejor fue que estabas ahí, para que no se mal interpretará nada malo.

-Aunque lo hicieran no importa, te amo Candy sé que eres una mujer honesta, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.

Toda la familia de Candy estuvo en la despedida de Andy, Jim, estaba de pie, junto al Padre de la que fue su novia, ambos hombres despedían de forma hermosa y el religioso, leyó una carta de Andy que escribió en una ocasión a su Padre, al ir a un retiro de Paz.

…Soy tan feliz, mi vida ha sido bendecida, desde que nací, mi madre se fue al cielo, me dejo a un maravilloso ser que es mi Padre, a quien amo con todo mi corazón, como a mi novio, quien hace que todos mis días tengan un sentido de responsabilidad, de amor y de tranquilidad.

Por mi Padre, mi novio y mis amistades es que siento un gran cariño y gozo en mi corazón, espero siempre poder decirles lo mucho que me importan, lo grandiosa que es mi vida a su lado, su respeto, su atención para conmigo, hacen que este mundo sea mejor.

Gracias a Dios, si algún día me llama, me iré feliz, porque ame, fui amada, este mundo es un paso a ser mejor cada día. Gracias Dios por ser tan generoso con tus hijos…

Agradeciéndote siempre Andy

La carta hizo que el padre abrazará a Jim, sonriente, la ceremonia fue llena de flores blancas, lirios, tulipanes, margaritas, de todas en pasteles y blancos haciendo de aquel funeral una delicia y una tranquilidad.

Albert suspendió los planes de su boda, todo estuvo tranquilo Tom se llevó a Jim para recuperarse en su casa, junto a su madre quien lo mimaba, Candy con ellos. Albert los visitaba cada fin de semana, Jim lucía intranquilo pero Candy lo llevaba a caminar, platicaba con Anthony se hicieron buenos amigos, después regreso a trabajar, con ello el tiempo lo pasaba mejor.

Archie llevaba todo del seguro, una cámara de una gasolinera cercana donde el video mostraba todo el accidente, como de un edificio, caía una barra metálica golpeando un tanque, saltaba el aceite, sin voltear el barril, solo movía la tapa, el aceite fue suficiente para empapar la avenida, un camión resbalaba, el auto de Jim perdía el control, el camión soltaba un tubo que entraba por el frente golpeando al copiloto, con la barra del camión llegaba a Jim, de un costado, dos autos más golpeaban al de Jim, haciendo que la barra se incrustará en Jim, sin poder ver a Andy por el tubo que estaba en medio del auto.

El video lo revisaban Jim, lo veía, para ver cómo solucionar lo que sucedió, su mirada reflejaba impotencia, por perder a Andy quien ahora estaba en el cielo.

Candy caminaba con Andrea, fue a visitar la casa de los Andrew, vio lo hermosa que estaba, Albert la vio, dijo

-Es nuestra Candy, es donde viviéremos, solo que la boda está pendiente, no es así amor. Candy sonrió lo abrazo muy sonriente, le dijo

-Es hermosa Albert, lo beso con un amor que el suspiraba por ella, la alzó en sus brazos, la giro, Andrea sonreía, le dijo

-Tío se levanta las piernas y se besan, ambos se reían por como las caricaturas de princesa le decían que hacer.

-Andrea ese es un cuento, nosotros pertenecemos a otro diferente

- ¿A Cual Tía Candy?

-A la de la princesa que ama tanto a su príncipe, que espera amarlo más

- ¿Como se llama el cuento?

-Soñando contigo. Albert la vio, estaba inventando algo para la niña, pero ambos se miraban Albert la besaba enamorado, cada día se daba cuenta que su amor crecía por ella.

Candy ayudaba ahora a Rocío con sus niños, Albert fue por ella en el auto junto con Andrea, le mostró la guardería de Lakewood, la llevo a un lugar para darle una sorpresa, era un asilo nuevo en Lakewood, al llegar sonreía, se trataba de que algunos pacientes entre ellos el doctor y el productor estaban ahí, pues con sus propios medios compararon el terreno y casa a un lado de las oficinas de Tom.

-Que gusto verlos pensé que no los volvería a ver, ahora tengo un motivo más para venir a visitarlos.

-Aquí está tu tarjeta, puedes entrar a trabajar si lo deseas, serás bienvenida.

-Claro que sí, quiero venir a visitarlos, mi madre me acompañará para que la conozcan. El asilo era especializado en geriatría, tenían cinco médicos y doce enfermeras, había una sección religiosa, su capilla, una madre atendía la capilla principal. Candy estaba feliz, Albert al verla sonreía.

La clínica también estaba cerca, Albert se la mostraba, ella le dijo

-Es increíble todo como se fue dando mi amor, mira ahora Tom vive aquí, tenemos un asilo, mi madre puede recibir apoyo en él para su corazón, la guardería es pequeña y es hermosa, el hospital está muy fácil de llegar, es hermoso este lugar, parece sacado de un sueño.

-Candy la que es de un sueño eres tú, has estado en los míos mucho tiempo

- ¡Albert!

-Mañana salgo de viaje a Indonesia estaré en tres semanas de regreso mi amor, como sea, Rose estará aquí en Lakewood, Anthony y los abuelos de Andrea, también vienen Alister y Paty, al parecer están planeando su boda.

-De verdad que bello, bueno estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos, le daba un abrazo en su cintura y lo besaba.

- ¡Candy!


	15. Sorpresa de Amor

Capitulo 15

_**Sorpresa de Amor**_

Candy seguía con las actividades ayudando a Rocío y a su madre la inscribía al asilo, para su asistencia médica, está feliz porque ahora no tenía que ir tan lejos para ser revisada, regresar a casa que estaba tan cerca. Candy visitaba a Rose, conversaba con ella, esta le dijo

-Albert tenía una sorpresa Candy, el tenía todo listo para la boda, pero sucedió el accidente de Jim, y se suspendió

- ¡Se suspendió! No lo sabía Rose, no me comentó que hubiera fecha apenas íbamos a ver lo del vestido.

-Candy, Albert te ama, lo que más desea es que se llevará a cabo la boda, por lo tanto había planeado todo para darte esa sorpresa, pero mira, le mostró las invitaciones, todo lo que se había suspendido, Candy sonrió con tristeza.

-Rose, no te gustaría que lo sorprendiéramos nosotras, si me ayudas podemos hacerlo cuando regrese, no necesitamos un festejo enorme, la boda de Paty y Alister será hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

-Nada me encantaría más, solo que cuando regrese Anthony y Georgina tendrán su enlace matrimonial de forma discreta, para no lastimar la situación con los padres de Bianca.

- ¡Qué bien! Qué alegría, pero su ida fue hace más de un año, es por el luto, ya paso lo requerido.

-Si, pero sabes como son la familia de Bianca, ellos son mayores, Georgina llegó muy pronto a la vida de Anthony, este se siente apenado, porque ambos se manifiestan un cariño sincero, apenas han pasado quince meses de que su esposa se fue. Georgina está ayudando a Anthony ambos se asociaron en sus negocios, pues se necesitaban, los viveros de Georgina han mejorado mucho gracias a Anthony y Georgina se encargó de la administración de las florerías Andrew, han coincidido mucho en muchas cosas, se entienden, además Georgina se lleva bien con Andrea.

-Que hermoso, desde el cielo Bianca está feliz por el apoyo que su esposo tiene, ella lo amaba mucho, por eso ahora que Anthony sea feliz, debe estar feliz Bianca en el cielo, porque Andrea tendrá a una mujer que la quiera, le dé verdadero amor de madre. Candy y Rose se abrazaron en eso llegaban Georgina y Anthony, quienes eran felicitados por ambas.

-Anthony quisiera pedirles un favor, dijo Candy.

-El que desees Tía, dijo jugando Anthony

-Que nos permitan unir las bodas de ustedes a la nuestra que fue suspendida por el accidente de mi hermano, como ambas son tan discretas, creo que sería una sorpresa para Albert que nos casemos cuando regrese,

-Candy me parece buena idea, pero debido a mi situación no quisiera que fuera aquí en Lakewood.

-Les gustaría en New York.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, el viaje de Albert llegaría al aeropuerto de New York, para quedarse un día, donde firmaría contratos por los negocios que este dejo pendientes por el cambio de ciudad, Anthony sonreía porque sería la boda más discreta, pues ambos no contaban con familia, Georgina era huérfana de padres, no contaba con mucha familia, los pocos vivían precisamente en New York. En los Andrew era igual, contaban con una casa en New York, Rose le encantó la idea de preparar la boda en aquella casa, que fuera para sorprender a su hermano, pues él iba sorprender a Candy ahora sería el sorprendido, al regresar de viaje. Los Cornwall estaban en New York, Alister al enterarse se reía, dijo

-Que sean tres bodas. Sorprendiendo a Candy y a Georgina que se uniría a Paty con la celebración, ellos adelantarían su boda en unión a la sorpresa de Albert, se felicitaban al hacerlo, Archie al enterarse, hablo con el periódico realizó el negocio de venta de boda más importante de su vida, con la exclusividad y la privacidad más importante dejando sorprendidos a Anthony, Alister y Rosemary, al decirles que todo lo que se gastará incluyendo sus lunas de miel estaban pagados por la exclusividad de la boda, mismas que eran sorpresa para Albert, firmaban de inmediato la sorpresa, se manejaba todo con hermeticidad.

Tom y Jim, se trasladaron con toda la familia a New York, todo pagado por Auditan por un diseño nuevo que saldría donde la seguridad era importante, pero era el diseño que había patentado Jim, ahora lo publicitarían, saldría el primer auto de aquel diseño seguro por el Ing. Jim White de Auditan.

Candy, Paty y Georgina lucían vestidos hermosos exclusivos de Europa sin saber para quienes eran se traían a América, se pensaban que era para una cantante y que usarían tres distintos vestidos, para la iglesia, el civil y el salón, haciéndose otro chisme de deducción buscando quien sería la famosa que compraría tres atuendos distintos pagados de forma privada y con tanta exclusividad, se sospechaba de cantantes que estaban listas para el matrimonio, las noticias casaban a actores y actrices muy importantes, tratando de adivinar quienes eran, mientras Candy, Paty y Gina se reían por lo que se enteraban la boda era en dos días, Albert llegaría una noche antes, la sorpresota que se iba a llevar.

Archie se lo llevaría ese día a su departamento, porque la casa estaba en remodelación, el lo recogería, se haría cargo de que usará el atuendo y todo para la boda.

-Annie, fingiremos que iremos a pedir tu mano en una cena muy elegante mi vida

-Hay Archie, no me vayas a dejar plantada el día que realmente suceda eso.

-Annie si gustas anunciamos nuestra boda en el festejo, le mostraba un hermoso anillo sorprendiendo a Annie, quien se emocionaba brincaba por el gusto de la sorpresa que Archie le había dado.

Ambos se abrazaban, se besaban muy apasionados, sorprendiendo a Archie su hermosa y apasionada novia, al verse sorprendida por el anillo, ahora le encantaría haberse casado junto a su hermano, pero Annie deseaba casarse en Inglaterra, fue allá donde le pidió que fueran novios, ¡ah ah ah!

Llegaba Albert y Archie muy serio, lo recibía, se recogía el equipaje por parte del chofer y se iban a su departamento.

-Archie ¿y este smoking?

-Mañana vas a pedir la mano de Annie, para mi tío

- ¡Wow!, es hermoso casarse ahora tan rápido, Alister también se casa en unos meses

-Si pero Annie quiere casarse en Inglaterra.

-Bueno me iré a descansar el viaje fue agotador, una mirada triste noto Archie en Albert, este sabía que su boda se había suspendido por el accidente de Jim, se sentía fatal por todo lo que estaba pasando Albert, sin embargo sonrió al saber que al día siguiente la sorpresa se la llevaría el.

El smoking iba acompañado de un hermoso atuendo extra para el novio, ese, se lo llevaría aparte, para no delatarse en que él era el novio, Alister estaba nervioso junto a Anthony ambos se casarían en unas horas y conversaban

-Quisiera estar en el lugar de Albert, al menos el no estará nervioso ahora Anthony. Este soltaba las carcajadas, le contestó

-Oye tienes razón debíamos haber sido sorprendidos, así no nos estaríamos consolando aquí con una copa, ni siquiera tuviste despedida de soltero. Alister dijo,

-Albert si, recuerdas la despedida de soltero que le hicimos cuando se iba a casar con Laura

-Vaya que si lo recuerdo, lo más triste fue escuchar a Albert no podía decir nada que lo enamorara de ella, eso fue lo mejor que ella lo plantará, no la amaba se iba a casar sin amor, sin quererla, solo por el tiempo, por la presión y para colmo ni eran afines. Dijo Anthony recordando, Alister agregó

-Recuerdas cuando llegaron Candy y Albert a Lakewood, que bien se veían, como caímos en la confusión de que Candy era su novia, gracias a ello y a ti, me hice novio de Paty, créeme, tengo una lista enorme de cualidades que me enamoran de Paty cada día, su accesibilidad, mira que no le importó que adelantará la boda, unirla a esta por sentirme emocionado, no dejar que Albert fuera el único que se casará y tu de nuevo, el que se tiene que esperar es mi hermano, pero para entonces, espero ganarle con el nacimiento del primer Cornwall. Anthony saltaba las carcajadas, por lo que escuchaba de Alister.

-Ster te la volaste, a caso planeas encargar hijos sin avisarle a Paty, para competir con Archie.

-Anthony ambos nos queremos casar para formar una familia, deseamos hijos, nosotros realmente nos casamos por amor, no deseo que nos tardemos en cuidarnos, si trabajamos juntos, puedo hacerme cargo de todo para que ella pueda cuidarse de requerirlo si tenemos problemas para su embarazo, la mimare y la consentiré todos los días de mi vida. Anthony al verlo tan emocionado dijo,

-Estoy de acuerdo, la amas y se nota, no sabes cuanta alegría me da, sabes Bianca y yo nos amamos mucho, fue un amor de juventud, pero ella no era en nada compatible conmigo, no le llamaba mucho mi trabajo, estábamos muy separados, sin embargo la ame hasta el día que murió, con Georgina, no sé ni cómo, pero me enamore de ella desde antes de que nos presentará Candy, la vi cuando estaba en el hotel, había oído de la convención y como Candy se hacía cargo de Andrea, me fue muy fácil verla, por Dios, me sentí incomodo, porque acababa de perder a Bianca, pero juró por Dios, que la evite todo el tiempo, no la he tocado en otro plan, la he respetado todo el tiempo, lo juró. Alister noto que este lo decía serio, dijo,

-Te creo, después de casarte tan joven, de lo que sucedió con Bianca, sé que no volvería a pasar, no tienes que mencionarlo Anthony, pero como le dijo Candy a Paty, Bianca desde el cielo, te envía su bendición para que Andrea y tú tengan a alguien a su lado que los quiera de verdad. Anthony sonrió bajando la cabeza, Alister le dio un abrazo, se fueron a descansar, con tranquilidad.

Albert en su habitación lucía triste, veía las imágenes de Candy en una laptop en su cuarto, de cómo planeo todo para adelantar su boda y como se suspendió, este triste para ver la imagen de cuando ambos se acariciaban el rostro en Lakewood… _Candy gracias a Dios llegaste a mi vida mi amor, como te extraño, eres lo mejor que hay en el mundo, no sé que hubiera sido mi vida sin una mujer como tu cerca de mí, tu sonrisa, tu tranquilidad, cuando te gusta todo lo que me gusta, no te importa lo que diga el mundo, me haces muy fuerte mi amor, no sabes lo que sentí el día que te desmayaste, quería morir antes de perderte, te amo tanto Candy, eres mi razón de ser, sin ti no me sentiría tan feliz como lo soy ahora, ruego a Dios te proteja y te cuide cuando no esté contigo, aunque con tus hermanos, me siento tranquilo, prefiero ser quien este a tu lado y te cuide en mis brazos, mi amor, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, cuando me voy sin ti, no lo sabes, pero prometo decírtelo cuando nos veamos, eres mi todo, mi sueño más anhelado, sueño con tus caricias mi vida, eres tan bella, sobre todo cuando sonríes._ Albert se quedo dormido con la computadora abierta en la cama, por la mañana Archie lo vio, se sonrió.

Albert fue a firmar los papeles junto con Archie de un par de negocios pendientes, después regresaron a cambiarse, porque esto de la petición era temprano, llegaron a donde iba a ser la petición. Albert se sorprendió.

-Por eso te encargaste de la remodelación Archie, para hacer aquí la reunión de compromiso de ustedes.


	16. Nuestra Boda

Capitulo 16

_**Nuestra Boda**_

-Si Albert te parece si pasamos, bajo el atuendo extra que traía en la cajuela, Rose lo recibió,

-Listo Albert, le dijo Rose sonriente al recibirlo.

-Para pedir la mano de Annie, ni que fuera a pedir a mi novia, Tom salió, dijo

-Pero a mí ya me la pediste, no hay devolución.

-Tom estas aquí, que gusto, ¿Cómo está Candy?, ¿Dónde está?, tengo tantas ganas de verla, Jim sonriente le dijo

-Si te pones allá con gusto Tom te la entrega, Albert se asomó al jardín donde todo estaba listo para la boda, Albert estaba sorprendido, Rose sonreía

- Vamos Anthony también está al frente, necesita que te les unas a él y a Alister, tendremos tres bodas, Albert la vio a los ojos sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, su boca se quedaba semi suelta , vio a Archie, este le dijo

-Este es el complemento para tu atuendo Albert, creo que no vas a pedir la mano, más bien te van a entregar una, todos sonrieron, Albert se quitaba el saco, se ponía las partes complementarías haciendo su felicidad completa, Andrea le dijo,

-Estaré con mi Papito, mi abuela contigo, porque tío Archie acompañará a mi tío Ster. Hoy todos tenemos fiesta, Albert sonreía ampliamente, no veía a Candy, pero no le importaba, hoy sería su esposa, eso Tom y Jim se lo acababan de decir, Rose lo besaba y abrazaba, se fue con él al frente.

En el jardín el pasto estaba en un verde intenso, había un pasillo, al llegar al frente se abría a tres secciones donde los esperaban, todas las sillas eran blancas y la cúpula al frente estaba llena de flores blancas muy elegantes. Anthony sonrió al ver a Albert y Alister lo abrazó, sonreían efusivamente al haber sorprendido a Albert.

La primera en salir fue Georgina, quien entraba con Andrea a un lado, porque se la llevaría a su Papito, ya que su familia todavía no llegaba.

-Andrea tu eres mi familia también, le dijo sonriendo Georgina, la pequeña le sonrió, dijo

-Si, ahora serás mi nueva mami,

-Lo que tu desees que sea, ambas sonrieron.

En el altar llegaba Georgina, la pequeña le arreglaba la cola, Anthony le dio un beso a Georgina ella se ruborizó toda, las flores de toda la fiesta eran de ellos, fueron las mejores.

El Padre de Paty le temblaban los pies y las manos, entregaría a su única hija, no podía caminar de lo nervioso que estaba, Alister lo noto se relajó el estaba feliz, porque al menos no era el único que le importaba la felicidad de Paty, lucía hermosa Alister muy nervioso, porque le entregarían a Paty, ahora ella sería su responsabilidad.

La abuela estaba al frente junto a la madre de Paty, quienes esperaban que entrara para acompañar al Padre de Paty a sus asientos, que estaba detrás de los novios indicados, no se iban a confundir. En el lugar de Albert estaba Rose con él, la familia de Candy Marie Ann con Jim, Rocío y sus hijos quienes esperaban a que entrará Tom y Candy.

Cuando comenzaron a entrar, Albert estaba sonriente pero al ver entrar a Candy se quedo serio, se le soltó la boca un poco al ver que hermosa lucía, su vestido la hacía parecer un ángel bello ante sus ojos, ella lucía una hermosa sonrisa de sorpresa para Albert, quien la esperaba emocionado, el corazón agitado ante la imagen más bella que se haya imaginado de ella, jamás la soñó así eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba, el camino fue eterno. Albert lucía espectacular con cabello corto elegante como un príncipe con frac, Candy estaba enamorada, no podía dejar de verlo, era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado en su vida, ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, la esperaba con esa mirada con la que soñó desde aquel día que vio esa imagen de él. Tom emocionado, le entregó uniendo sus manos dijo,

-Albert te entrego a mi hermana, con la seguridad de que harás hasta lo imposible por que sean felices.

-La recibo con la seguridad de que la amo más que a mi propia vida, es la razón de mi existencia, con ella soy el hombre más feliz, la cuidaré todos los días de mi vida, Candy se quedo sin aliento al escuchar lo que contestó Albert, si ella le iba a sorprender, este la acababa de sorprender de sobremanera haciendo que Candy se le llenarán sus ojos de pequeñas lagrimas emocionada por lo que había escuchado.

La ceremonia era gravada, las fotografías de lo mejor para las tres parejas, el evento de lo más elegante y fino, nada podía borrar la felicidad que las parejas mostraban ante la sorpresa de Albert y la emoción de las bodas.

Archie, pidió que no se publicaran las bodas juntas, eso era un gran negocio para la exclusividad, cada boda vendería de forma individual y con distanciamiento, ellos acataban las ordenes del convenio, las bodas fueron hermosas, Rocío y su bebita eran sobre protegidas por Tom y Steve, se quedarían en New York unos días de paseo, para no agotar a su madre y a su esposa, Rose encantada se quedaría con Andrea.

Las lunas de miel negociadas por Archie fueron elegidas por las damas, donde Paty y Alister se fueron a Asia, viajarían por Tailandia, la India, Hong Kong, Bangkok, Singapur entre otros volviendo de su viaje en dos meses, mientras que por trabajo de ambos Anthony y Georgina viajarían por América, a Cancún, Mérida, Costa Rica, Argentina, Perú, regresando en un mes de estancia, Candy por su parte dejo el mismo viaje que había elegido Albert y eso Archie lo sabía, ella no le importó cual eligiera él y cuanto tiempo, pues ya lo había planeado Albert y se había pospuesto, así que aprovechaba todo lo que él ya había trazado, sin saber que se había tomado varios meses, para aprovechar sus estancias en Europa, así que viajarían por Italia, Venecia, París, Inglaterra, España, Grecia, Irlanda y Escocia.

Candy emocionada, por su luna de miel, sin saber bien a donde iban, ella feliz iba con su esposo, que importaba el lugar, las cosas se fueron dando, las parejas felices, por sus viajes, el primero en volver fue Anthony, donde en ese momento se anunciaba en los periódicos que había contraído nupcias, la publicidad no se hacía esperar, ellos ya no decían nada, se cambiaron a vivir a New York, pues Albert y Candy vivirían en Lakewood, se adaptaban a su nueva vida acelerada y Rose les ayudaba con Andrea quien ya iría a la escuela.

-Rose es hermoso, el viaje fue fantástico, nos sirvió mucho el descanso, decía con felicidad Georgina a su suegra quien sacaba regalos que le habían traído a ella y a Andrea - Mira princesa, estos son para ti, espero te gusten, esta muñeca la escogió tu Papi dice que se parece a ti, mira es hermosa.

-Gracias nueva mami, Andrea hacía llorar a Georgina. Anthony estaba de pie viendo la escena emocionado. Rose lo abrazó, todo estaba mejor cuando se enteraban que se quedarían a vivir ahí, para que Andrea estuviera con Rose y con Georgina, ellas felices.

Tiempo después llegaban Alister y Patricia, con la felicidad de que ellos esperaban bebe, y estaban radiantes, Archie lo abrazaba y se emocionaban, Annie felicitaba a Paty, muy contenta porque ya sería madre pronto. Jim se había hecho cargo de sus oficinas con ayuda de Archie, todo iba viento en popa, con el nuevo diseño, mantenían el primer lugar en ventas por ser el auto con mayor seguridad, para los pasajeros hasta el momento, Paty y Alister hicieron socio a Jim, Paty estaba feliz pues Jim estaría apoyando a Alister.

-Jim que orgullosos estamos Paty y yo, de que seas nuestro socio, no se ha bajado el nivel de calidad, por el contrario, vienes a inyectar de energía nueva a esta empresa. Jim sonreía, se refugiaba en su trabajo por lo sucedido en su vida se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Gracias Alister, estamos muy bien en todo lo nuevo al diseño, les tengo una sorpresa.

-Sorpresa, espera déjame le hablo a Paty para que nos digas a los dos, Paty entro sonriendo, escuchaba.

-Tenemos un nuevo diseño para Auditan, quiero que sean los primeros en verlo, este auto es para parejas que se extienden en su familia, el auto da espacio a familias nuevas, con cochecitos, esta idea la saque de ahora que estuve viendo a Tom, por sus dos hijos, los complementos de su bebe y espacios faltantes.

-Excelente, también lo necesitaremos nosotros dijo Paty, al tocar su vientre haciendo reír a Jim, este dijo

- Espero que todos, ya deseo ver a mi hermana, que nos dé gratas noticias, Alister le dijo

-La luna de miel de ellos es de seis meses por Europa, hay que esperar cuando regresen, estaremos al pendiente de ellos, Jim dijo

-Se comunica muy seguido con mi madre, dicen que están felices.

En Lakewood, la madre de Candy estaba feliz trabajando como apoyo por las tardes en el asilo, ella se encargaba de las actividades recreativas del lugar, se unía a conversar con damas y caballeros mostrando orgullosamente a Steve. Ahí a un lado estaban las oficinas de Tom quien feliz por ayudar a su esposa, pues traía a su hijo a la escuela, su madre lo apoyaba a él en las mañanas, recogía a Steve, para después se iba al asilo, a trabajar y a la vez era paciente de geriatría.

En Europa un paseo por yate, hizo a Candy darse cuenta que estaba embarazada, pero pensó en sorprender a Albert al finalizar la luna de miel,

- Mi Amor ¿de aquí a dónde iremos?

- A Inglaterra, Irlanda y finalizamos en Escocia.

-Eso significa que después de Escocia, regresaremos a América

-Mi cielo ya extrañas a tu familia, puedes llamarlos cuando quieras

-No es eso, Albert mi familia eres tú, solo preguntaba por saber, tal vez por establecer los paseos, tratar de estar más descansado el viaje.

- ¿Estás agotada Candy?

- Un poco me canso con facilidad, sobre todo el barco me marea. Albert la abrazaba, le dijo

-Nada de barcos llegaremos a Inglaterra, arreglare unas cosas, después Irlanda, te va a encantar.

Viajaban a Inglaterra todo estaba hermoso, Albert suspendió el barco de paseo porque Candy se podría marear en los barcos, se iban en avión, caminaban por varios lugares.

-Candy mi amor, conocerás Escocia, finalizamos en nuestra casa de Escocia.

- ¿Tenemos casa en Escocia?

-Si era de mis abuelos, ahora es nuestra.

-Bueno ya deseo llegar allá, el viaje ha sido hermoso, lo he disfrutado cada instante, llevo tantas fotografías, me has comprado tantas cosas, que no se qué hare con todo.

-Disfrutarlo, quiero que seas feliz, ¡Te amo tanto Candy! Albert sonreía enamorado, estaba feliz Candy era genial, conversaban mucho jugaban y disfrutaban del más tierno detalle, de las vistas y los paisajes. Candy feliz contestó

-También te amo, me haces muy feliz, quería esperar a que terminara nuestra luna de miel, por lo que veo falta mucho, tal vez nunca se termine…

- ¿Sucede algo mi amor? ¿Tu madre está bien?

-Si Albert… sucede algo mi cielo… mi familia está bien, la nuestra es la que puede estar mejor. Candy sacó un pequeño babero blanco que ella misma compró sin que Albert se diera cuenta, este se quedo asustado.

- ¡Candy! Vamos a ser padres mi amor.

- Si Albert, creo que podrás decir que encargamos un bebe en París, haciendo reír a Albert, por haber quedado embarazada cuando viajaban en Francia. Albert la abrazaba enamorado, ella ya había iniciado con las vitaminas para su principio de gestación, cuando vio que se alargaba la luna de miel, mejor dejo en claro, antes de mostrar consecuencias por mareos o sorprender a Albert con un desmayo.

Esa misma semana hicieron cambios a su viaje modificando los rumbos y las fechas, sobre todo quitando los paseos en barco que mareaban a Candy. Cuando llegaron a Escocia, Candy estaba feliz, visitaba a un médico de la familia de Albert en el hospital más especializado de Glasgow.


	17. El Amor florece

Capitulo 17

_**El Amor florece**_

-Si Orlando, Candy me sorprendió con la hermosa bendición de estar embarazada, adelantamos los viajes porque no quiero que se canse o se agite

-Albert, hiciste bien en traerla al hogar, mira esto los va a sorprender un poco, pero si ella se molesta, puedo decir que genéticamente esto es por parte de la madre. Candy se quedo seria, había alguna complicación en esas palabras de que si ella se molestara. Dijo

-Disculpe doctor a que se refiere por molestarme, en mi familia amamos a los bebes, nunca nos ha importado estar esperando un hijo, sé que es una responsabilidad ser padres, Albert y yo estamos muy felices, deseamos un hijo.

- Candy, conozco a su esposo desde jóvenes, créame, sé que Albert será muy feliz por ser padre, lo difícil siempre es para la madre, ¿no le parece?

-No Doctor, soy enfermera, es una bendición hermosa ser madre, Albert me conoce y sabe que deseo ser la madre de sus hijos.

-Perfecto, ya lo dijo usted, la madre de sus hijos. Albert sonrió, a donde quería llegar con esa confirmación. Pasa Albert nos ayudas para que no haga ningún esfuerzo tu esposa, que se recueste aquí, siéntate a su lado y observemos la ecografía.

Se comenzaron a escuchar ruiditos como de alitas en todo el vientre de Candy, el doctor no dejaba de sonreír, eso les daba confianza a Candy y Albert, no había nada malo, poco a poco, oían el latido de un corazoncito, después, volvían a escuchar el mismo corazoncito, para terminar con el mismo corazoncito. Candy sonreía, latía muy rápido, era normal de un bebe, alejo la cámara y vio el cuerpecito apenas formado de un pequeño donde Albert sonreía emocionado, donde se veían piececitos de mas, Candy de inmediato recordó a los gemelos que le pusieron a ella y a Albert. Esta sonriente dijo,

-Mi amor, recuerdas la publicidad de nuestro supuesto embarazo

-Si mi amor

-Parece que le atinaron, esos pies no son solo de un bebe, el doctor sonrió al ver que Candy ya notaba que había bebes en la pantalla, la alejo. Candy se sorprendió, claramente contó cinco manitas en ese lugar de la pantalla, Albert también, dejando sonriente al doctor, quien por fin mostro la pantalla tridimensional donde mostraba a tres bebes en plena formación, en completo buen estado, de forma muy sana.

Candy y Albert estaban sin palabras, ella comenzó a llorar con ternura emocionada, el se le agitaba el corazón, recordando a Candy decirle tres o cuatro, el doctor se levantó acercó los pañuelos a Candy, Albert ayudo a limpiar el vientre, la abrazaba y besaba cuidadosamente, escondiendo su cara con lagrimas en el cabello de Candy ella lo abrazaba sonriendo, dijo

-Amor creo que terminaremos antes de tiempo, en cumplir nuestra meta, le ganamos al periodista ese, que decía gemelos, ahora si lo denunciare. Albert soltó la carcajada _porque iba a denunciar al periodista de la noticia de los gemelos, Candy no se molestaba con sus tres hijos, el estaba nervioso y ella todavía bromeaba_. El doctor se sorprendía al verlos reírse, bromear, ella no estaba asustada, por el contrario, sonreía, dijo

-Eso es lo que necesitan esos pequeños sonrisas y mucho amor, nada de angustias, ni presiones, estos pequeños serán bien recibidos, con todas las atenciones que un Andrew se merece, - ¡Albert felicidades! tu esposa es una valiosa joya, mira que estar feliz por un embarazo de trillizos, no es fácil, ella realmente te ama. Albert, después de terminar la consulta bromeaba nervioso con Candy,

-Mi amor, nunca me dijiste que abriríamos una guardería, a lo que Candy se comenzó a reír, efusivamente, abrazando a Albert,

- ¡Albert!, que fantástica idea, el siguiente también será de tres, para llenar la guardería más pronto, este soltaba las carajadas, abrazándola, llegaban a su casa en Escocia, una hermosa propiedad con grandes jardines,

- Mi amor, quieres que te lleva a descansar,

-Si Albert, quisiera que conversáramos un rato, de los planes que podemos hacer.

-Vamos mi amor, soy todo oídos, deseas que regresemos a América. Candy movió la cabeza diciendo no, sorprendiendo a Albert.

-Albert, mi madre no podrá con esto, de luna de miel me falta un tiempo que ella debe entender, si Jim y Tom preguntan la ruta original a Archie, pero además si se entera y algo sucede no estará bien, este embarazo nos resulto delicado, así que nadie sabrá que estamos esperando bebe, sino que tenemos negocios pendientes en Europa, mismos que sabrás aprovechar pues estamos aquí, además hablare seguido con mi familia, feliz por todos los lugares en los que estamos, nos quedamos aquí sin correr riesgos, nacen nuestros pequeños y regresamos a América sin asustar a mi madre, sin alterar a Tom y que Jim no esté preocupado después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Me dejarás traerte a Rosemary en los últimos meses.

- Por supuesto, solo estoy haciendo esto por mi madre, Tom y Jim son muy protectores, pero en cuanto sepan esto, no será buena la tensión con ellos, ya acercándose al final les diré que estamos esperando bebe, en eso vendrá Rosemary y la sorpresa será para ella al principio.

Albert comprendía aceptaba la idea, efectivamente podía aprovechar su tiempo en Europa, pero no dejaría ni un instante a Candy, esto era de ambos, no la dejaría no viajaría, citaría todo desde su hogar. Lo demás traería a George y Archie para cualquier detalle.

-Amor me parece bien, estaremos juntos en esto, antes que nada quiero que sepas que deseo tu seguridad, necesito que todo el tiempo estés bien, no te molestes si te sobreprotejo o si estoy incomodándote, si algo no te gusta solo dímelo, sabes bien que soy tu esposo, pero también tu amigo, te amo y tanto mis hijos como yo te necesitamos, no tomes a mal si pongo tu seguridad antes que la de nuestros hijos.

-No Albert, no me molesta, pero me dan tantas ganas de llorar, abrázame ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto mi vida, es lo que más deseo, estar abrazado a ti todo el tiempo, y por mucho tiempo si es posible. Candy abrazada fuertemente de Albert dijo,

-Te amo estoy tan feliz, ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine tener tres hijos juntos, hay que pensar en cómo los llamaremos, si serán niños o niñas.

- ¡Candy! Me vuelves loco de felicidad mi amor, no sé si reír o llorar contigo. Déjame besarte amor, que si Dios me negó una vez ser feliz, hoy me lo ha multiplicado con creces.

-Mi amor eres muy lindo, te amo tanto, como no amarte, vamos a nuestra habitación, no dejare de abrazarte mucho tiempo. Albert sonrió, la elevó en sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, sonriendo dijo

-Tengo que llevarte en brazos seguido, porque después no sé si pueda hacerlo, ambos sonrieron, soltaban las carcajadas, felices serían padres.

En América, el negocio de Anthony y Georgina se fue viento en popa, crecieron uniendo sus negocios, haciendo producir y vender con mayor facilidad, con el tiempo, Andrea les preguntaba si le darían hermanitos y ellos felices, aceptaban que pronto podría suceder, ambos se cuidaban deseaban esperar para amoldar sus negocios, dependían de Rosemary para cuidar de Andrea, una noche Candy y Albert hablaban con Rose y ella feliz les decía

-Al parecer Bert, Anthony tiene mucho trabajo con Georgina, que no han decidido encargar familia pero estoy a cargo de Andrea, la llevo y la cuido mientras ambos trabajan, ella se ha mejorado mucho en la escuela, me tiene todo el tiempo sin descanso, pues Georgina tuvo que viajar y Anthony se fue con ella dejándome la escuela de Andrea y un chofer.

-Te comprendo Rose eso es lo que deseabas, estar con tu nieta, me alegra tanto que estés feliz.

- ¿Y para cuando regresan?

-Todavía tengo varios negocios pendientes, Candy y yo estamos disfrutando de Escocia, la casa es tan acogedora con ella aquí, es mágico Rose.

-Te escucho tan feliz, que ahora veo porque no desean regresar, te aviso que Alister está esperando un hijo varón, dile a Candy que ya no se cuide, para que seas padre Albert.

-En cuanto Dios diga, ya no nos estamos cuidando, espero que pronto tengamos noticas. Albert vio que no podía traerla pues realmente estaba a cargo de Andrea, así que él se tendría que hacer cargo de Candy solamente.

-Archie desea casarse en primavera será en Inglaterra, ya todo lo están preparando.

-Falta mucho Rose, tal vez para entonces ya estemos con ellos.

-Como que tal vez Albert, deja los negocios en su lugar y regresa a casa en cuanto puedas.

-Estamos de acuerdo, pero Candy dice que no quiere dejar Escocia y para mi sus deseos son ordenes,

-Vaya que están enamorados, mira que luna de miel tan larga, aquí todo fue una locura, porque fue anunciada la boda de ustedes, y fueron buscados por los periodistas, fue tan divertido, todos éramos perseguidos para que los encontraran y no daban con ustedes, ahora comprendo que te hayas tomado seis meses de vacaciones.

-Me alegro que ahora no nos encuentren, Archie sabe que no puedo ahora atender a nadie, tengo más trabajo que nunca y Candy está feliz aunque puedo asegurarte que el más feliz soy yo.

-Se escucha Albert, por un momento sentí que querías llevarme para allá, porque no deseas venir, pero ahora estoy con mi hijo y me necesitan más que tu puedo asegurártelo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tengo a Candy y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Después de colgar la llamada Candy sonreía, dijo

-Albert estoy de acuerdo, nadie nos ayudará, esto es nuestro compromiso solamente, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, el Dr. Orlando dice que esto es un proceso delicado, posiblemente nacen antes, pero estaremos bien, ellos están saludables, no son trillizos, son bolsitas individuales triates, dos niños y una pequeña, es bueno, si algo sucede, no me importaría que ya no pudiera tener más, ellos son suficientes, si todo sale bien, tardaremos en pedir otro bebe estaremos disfrutando a nuestros pequeños.

Con el paso del tiempo, los negocios se complicaban y necesitaban de Albert este justifico su ausencia siempre con negocios extraordinarios, mismos que ya no podía seguir atendiendo directamente y buscaba como manejarlos desde casa, el embarazo de Candy fue de descanso una temporada, después preocupación por uno de los pequeños que cargaba a sus hermanos, la pequeña era de bajo peso mientras los otros eran más grandes.

-Compras por Internet, una oportunidad de ver lo mejor para los pequeños donde ambos se reían, escogiendo de todo.

-Albert debemos comprar así más seguido, así nadie sabe, ni nos toman fotografías.

-Si además puedo abrazarte, besarte tomarte de tu pancita cuidar de ti, y comprar sin que nadie nos diga nada, ven aquí mi amor. Albert besaba a Candy, feliz, le compraba todo lo que podían necesitar, estaba trabajando y los negocios marchaban de maravilla, extrañaba América, pero con ella y sus hijos, todo era mágico, se sentía que no había mejor lugar para protegerlos, el invierno pasaba, y no salían, ellos se cuidaban en exceso.

Se dio una complicación y nacieron antes de tiempo, Albert estaba solo, no podía preocupar a todos ahora que se los había ocultado, Candy resistió todo solo que se bajo mucho de peso, sin embargo, salió adelante, los pequeños nacieron sanos, una leche especial, incubadora, cuidados excesivos, y por fin eran dados de alta en casa, se contrataban enfermeras, Candy por el cuidado y la preocupación de que Albert enfermará mostraba una fortaleza y ahora lo consentía.

-Todo salió bien, me siento bien, necesito que descanses mi amor, las enfermeras se harán responsables de cuidar, el mayordomo estará a cargo de las llamadas, si mi familia habla estamos de viaje visitando los castillos.

-Candy la boda de Archie es pronto, todos nos esperan ahí, tu familia también está invitada, lo pequeños apenas están ganando peso, Archie dice que la prensa nos está buscando, quieren vernos en su boda, han solicitado exclusivas, para que no nos estén siguiendo, nadie sabe que estamos en Escocia.

-Te noto mucho muy preocupado, estoy muy feliz, todos estaremos listos para ir, solo hay que buscar un vehículo seguro para contratar y que estemos cómodos, los niños se hayan muy bien contigo, la pequeña todavía busca mucho de mi pecho, pero ya acepta el biberón, me prefiere a mí, decía burlonamente a Albert ambos sonreían.

-En cuanto dejes de darle pecho me ganaré a mi pequeña, veras que también seré su preferido.

-Albert eres mi preferido, no necesitas más. Ambos se besaban felices porque sus hijos ya pasaban los dos meses, William Alexander, Walter Albert y Candy Marie.

La boda de Archie y Annie que era para primavera, terminó en principios de Mayo, por la fiesta y los traslados, los pequeños de Albert y Candy nacieron a finales de febrero, el pequeño de Alister todavía no nacía, ahora estaba preocupado, por la boda de su hermano.

-Alister no te preocupes, dicen que son para finales de mayo, la fecha de nuestro pequeño

-Paty, el viaje, me da intranquilidad, necesito estar cerca de un buen hospital, cualquier imprevisto, quieres que nos llevemos a tu doctor.

-No, mejor me llevo al papá, dijo juguetonamente Paty.

- ¿Al papá del doctor?

- Al papá de mi hijo, con el nada puede salir mal. Sonrieron los dos.

- Paty me tienes muy preocupado, confías mucho en mí, no sé cómo puedo estar tranquilo, con la boda y el nacimiento de mi hijo, que le costaba hacerla en Julio.

- Y porque la adelantamos nosotros Ster.

-Tienes razón, porque te amo demasiado Paty. Archie también merece ser feliz, mira que se tardó en conseguir novia, pensé que sería el solterón de la familia.

Mientras Anthony y Georgina se enteraban que ya estaban esperando bebe.

-Mamá, Andrea… tenemos una noticia que darles, ambas abrían sus ojos pensando en otro viaje de negocios.

-Ya estamos esperando bebe, Andrea tendremos un bebe para que sea tu hermanito o hermanita.

Paso a ser de abrazos, felicidad, ya estaban listos para viajar, habían hecho todo para ir a Inglaterra, el permiso para Andrea, ahora un embarazo. Mientras que Alister temía que su hijo se adelantará y naciera en Inglaterra, siendo un Inglés.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Grandchester, quienes su mansión recibían a todos los invitados, mientras que Albert y Candy viajaban muy cuidadosos, llegando a una villa que rentó Albert para ellos. La familia de los White llegaba a un hotel cerca de donde sería la boda, con todo pagado por Archie, Jim caminaba por Inglaterra junto a Steve, y una dama lo felicitaba por su hijo

-Es hermoso su hijo señor.

-Es mi sobrino, no tengo hijos. Ambos sonreían, su mirada azul, su cabello castaño, muy hermosa, les dijo

-Bueno al parecer no son de aquí, quieren ir al zoológico es ese. Indicando con la mano que estaban cerca, ella les servía de guía turística. Mi nombre es Ángela, vine a una boda, pero es muy aburrido estar en el hotel todo el tiempo.

-Que coincidencia, nosotros también venimos a una boda.

-Es la de Annie Grandchester.

-Si, se casa con Archie Cornwall, un gran amigo mío. Eres familiar de ella.


	18. Cuna de miel

Capitulo 18

_**Cuna de miel**_

-No, mi hermana es novia de Terrance Grandchester, solo la vine a acompañar, pero Terry se la llevó al centro de la ciudad a conocer y pasear, no quería hacer mal tercio.

-Si también conozco a Terry, es un gran hombre.

-Que bueno que lo dices, no estoy muy de acuerdo que mi hermana este con él, menos después de todo lo que le pasó, pero ella lo ama, así que no puedo meterme donde no me llaman.

-Si, es lo mejor. ¿Y a que te dedicas Ángela?

-Soy diseñadora industrial, me dedico a dibujar interiores, trabajo para Eddie Bauer, diseñamos interiores, exteriores, muchas áreas, soy un comodín hago varios trabajos de diseño, a veces para autos o para bebes.

-Que coincidencia, trabajo para Auditan y acabamos de hacer diseños de Eddie Bauer para uno de nuestros autos, que incluye diseños para pequeños y su seguridad.

- ¿Auditan?, pues si es coincidencia, fui quien realizó el diseño del asiento para auto en verde obscuro, fue la muestra que les enviamos.

-Excelente color, me encantó los modelos, son definitivamente auténticos. Confirmaba Jim, mientras Steve los veía volteando su cabecita de un lado a otro en la conversación.

Ambos sonreían, estaban en una boda en Inglaterra, ambos habían trabajado en un diseño de auto con interiores donde ella contribuía y no se habían conocido, para Jim ahora sabía que era la futura cuñada de Terry, sonreía, de cómo la vida lo volvía a unir a él.

Alister llegaba a la mansión de los Grandchester donde fue invitado a quedarse, Tom igual pero este no acepto, por ser muy famoso y complicado para estar cerca de eso. Recordaba todo, mejor se separaba un poco.

-Mamá la veo muy feliz. Dijo Tom sonriente.

-Quiero ver a Candy solo me llama y estoy muy curiosa, creo que nos dirán que están esperando bebe por fin.

-Lo cree de verdad, sería un sueño, ahora si hablaré con Albert para que se vaya a Lakewood como me lo prometió, muy listo para cambiarme de casa y ahora ellos se quedan en Europa, más del tiempo que dijeron.

La boda estaba lista, Alister lucía sonriente, Paty y una pancita muy voluminosa, Archie en el altar al frente lucía sereno, relajado, todo estaba fríamente calculado, por un costado de la capilla entraba un cochecito con tres bebes pequeñitos dormidos, Candy lucía un vestido unido al cuerpo recto, ya estaba un poco más recuperada, su cabello recogido, tomada del brazo de su esposo. Al frente se dirigían del lado del novio, por la lateral de la iglesia, pues Tom y Rocío estaban sentados con la niña, Steve, Marie Ann y Jim, quien no dejaba de sonreír al ver a Ángela en el lado de la novia. Albert llegó al frente y Rose, Anthony y Alister lo vieron. Tom vio que estaban sorprendidos y vio hacia donde veían estaba Candy y su esposo con tres bebes.

- ¡Candy! Grito Andrea, donde todos en la iglesia esperaban la llegada de Annie, Terry y su novia estaban del otro lado viendo a Candy y Albert quienes llegaban con tres bebes.

-Andrea, mira son nuestros hijos. Archie estaba sin poder creerlo, Alister sonreía, eran tres pequeños, dos muy peinaditos de forma de niño y la pequeña al medio con una banda en la cabeza y una rosa de lado, distinguiendo que era la pequeña, Marie Ann lloraba y Rosemary igual, todos abrazaban a Albert y a Candy,

-Hija por eso te tardaste tanto, quedaste embarazada y hasta ahora nos dices

-Mamita no quería que se preocupará, fue muy difícil no decirle, pero ellos son sus nietos. Ella sonreía, acariciaba la carita de los pequeños. Terry se cruzó, saludo a Albert y abrazó a Candy

-Felicidades, te ves hermosa como madre, ¡de tres Candy!

-Si le ganamos a la publicidad, ambos saltaban las carcajadas junto a todos que escuchaban lo que dijo. Tom lloraba, Jim quería tomar a sus nuevos sobrinos en brazos, pero los veía aun muy pequeños, Terry presentaba a su novia Rosee Huntington-Whiteley, una hermosa dama inglesa y a su hermana Ángela.

Por fin se escuchó la música para ingresar la novia, todos tomaban su lugar de inmediato, la pequeña abrió los ojos al escuchar la música, Candy la vio, sonrió nerviosa, Albert la tomó en sus brazos, la pequeña buscaba el pecho de la mami, haciendo reír a ambos, pues el vestido no era el adecuado, Albert de inmediato, para que la pequeña no llorará se quitó el saco cubrió a Candy con este y metió sus brazos , desabrochando el vestido de ella, para soltarlo y que Candy pudiera darle de comer a su pequeña, quedándose con Candy al frente para cubrirla y que nadie la moviera, mientras revisaba a sus hijos que continuaban dormidos.

Paty y Alister se quedaban con la boca abierta, notaban como Candy le daba de comer a uno de los bebes y Albert no se quitaba de estar cuidando que su vestido no se fuera a bajar más de lo debido, la ayudo a sentarse, acercó el cochecito, mientras Candy se cubría con el saco de Albert para no llamar la atención.

Después despertaba uno de los pequeños en plena misa, Albert se levantaba tomaba a su pequeño, sacaba un biberoncito tibio de un lugar térmico, se acercaba a Jim, lo ponía en sus brazos y le daba el biberón, mientras volvía con su otro hijo, que todavía dormía, Jim estaba sonriendo, deseaba tomar a uno de sus sobrinos y se lo habían llevado, sorprendiéndolo y Marie sonreía.

Albert preparaba el otro biberoncito, sonriente, le cerró un ojo a Andrea, levantó al pequeño que estaba dormido, este al sentir el movimiento abrió sus ojitos se lo dio a Anthony, con todo y su biberoncito, estos sonrieron, pues Georgina se lo quitó, ella deseaba cargarlo, mientras Andrea lo miraba como comía y la miraba a los ojos.

Albert sonriente regresó con Candy, ella puso a su pequeña a repetir, mientras Albert le subía el vestido, se lo abrochaba Candy le entregaba a la pequeña, Albert sonriente la cargaba, se la pasaba a Rosemary quien sonreía al recibirla y ver que era hermosa, se parecía a Andrea. Candy le ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo el saco, el abrazaba a Candy y ella lo besaba amorosamente.

Terminaba la misa, todo fue muy hermoso, los pequeños no lloraban, uno dormía en brazos de Marie, el otro en brazos de Georgina y la pequeña con Rosemary. Albert tomaba el cochecito, mientras Candy recogía a sus pequeños y los acomodaba con cariño en el cochecito. Se veía que tenían una manera hermosa de comer, dormir y volver a comer.

En el salón, Alister traía en brazos a la pequeña, para que no se celará su hijito, Anthony, traía al pequeño William, mientras Tom tomaba a Walter, felices porque ahora tenían tres sobrinos nuevos, y se regresarían con ellos a América.

Después de mucho ajetreo la boda elegantemente custodiada, Inglaterra no era igual que América, donde la libertad de expresión era penada si llegaba a haber una denuncia por acoso, sobre todo habiendo niños de por medio, Albert se notaba agotado al igual que Candy, su luna de miel se había tornado a preocupación, Rosemary y Marie lo notaron, pero ambos con lo responsables que son, se notaban muy preparados para sus hijos.

-Rosemary, lo que sucede es que fue una sorpresa y Candy no deseaba preocupar a su madre.

-Me parece muy bien Albert, solo que son muy pequeños y ustedes sin personal es muy extraña la situación.

-Lo que sucede es que el personal que tuvimos en Escocia, era mientras estábamos ahí, ahora contrataremos nuevo personal al llegar a Lakewood, Candy desea estar vigilando de cerca a nuestros pequeños, fue muy difícil su nacimiento, prematuro para variar y realmente nuestra luna de miel tuvo regalos sorpresas en ellos.

-Agradables, pensé que te ganarían los chicos y ahora resulta que tienes tres hijos Albert, la cara de asombro de Anthony, jamás la voy a olvidar, cuando le dijo a Georgina que no le fuera a dar ese tipo de sorpresitas.

-En serio, como no lo escuche para reír de todo esto, Candy y yo no hemos dejado de disfrutar cada pedacito de tiempo que pasamos con ellos y entre con nosotros, con todo.

-A que te refieres con todo.

-Candy se daño un poco por uno de los pequeños, por eso está muy delgada, la pasamos mal, pero gracias a Dios todo salió de maravillas, no podrá embarazarse de nuevo por algunos años, y la verdad ambos estamos bien así. El susto de perderla, me hace no desear otro embarazo que la arriesgue de ese modo.

-Albert lo que debiste haber pasado.

-Sabes que me contestó Candy. Rosemary se quedo un poco asombrada esperando a que Albert le dijera, este sonriendo dijo - Que era parte de su plan porque deseaba verse esbelta el día de la boda de Archie.

-Su humor me mantiene tranquila, ella siempre le da salida a las cosas con sus detalles, la veo con la niña, que por cierto es más pequeña que sus hermanitos.

-Si pero el pediatra dice que es normal, que se emparejaran y luego los pequeños mostraran la casta y crecerán como varones, mientras la niña se desarrolla diferente por ser mujer, al principio parece crecer mucho después los que crecen más terminan siendo los varoncitos, es puede variar.

- ¡Albert!, realmente te oyes muy instruido, al parecer tuviste tiempo para entrenarte como Padre. Sonreía Rosemary satisfecha.

- Por Candy, me entrenaría hasta de medico Rose, por ella lo que fuera con tal de que no le falte nada, la amo como jamás me imagine amar a nadie en el mundo, ella no solo es dueña de mi corazón, sino de mi alma por completo, soy muy feliz a su lado.

-Se nota Albert, ¿Y cómo van los negocios? Ahora que has estado con Candy todo el tiempo.

-De maravilla, como ella no deseaba volver de Europa, allá pude concretar un plan que llevaba años pendiente, hoy se ha realizado y tenemos una nueva empresa completa en Italia de autos deportivos que adquirí, en Escocia compre acciones en un hospital el Glasgow, el más prestigiado de Escocia. Candy y mis hijos han sido mi mayor inspiración.

-Por supuesto se nota. En eso entraba Candy sonriente,

-Mi amor, me puedes cuidar a nuestra pequeñita.

-Por supuesto mi vida, pensé que estaba tu madre contigo

-Lo está, solo que la pequeña Katy, la hija de Tom se pone celosa con nuestros bebes. Los tres sonreían. Vaya con la pequeña de Tom, no quería que le quitaran a su abuelita.

Candy les dejo a la bebita y trajo a los niños, uno lo tomo Rosemary sonriente mientras que Albert estaba enamorado de su hijita.

-Mira Rose, mi hija se parece a su madre, sonríe muy hermoso y eso que está muy pequeñita.

-Albert se parece a Andrea muchísimo, apenas la vi me recordó cuando ella nació, recuerdas ella también fue prematura.

Andrea escuchaba y ahora quería mucho a la pequeña que se parecía a ella, sonreía, tomando la mano de Georgina donde ella se abrazaba para que esta la cuidara porque todos tenían bebes y Georgina lo notaba.

-Andrea, tu siempre serás mi bebita, eres mi hijita, y cuando tengamos un hermanito o hermanita, me ayudarás a cuidarlo.

-Si Mami, porque por eso voy a ayudarle a Candy para que cuando tenga hermanitos pueda ayudarte, al escucharla Anthony, la elevo en sus brazos emocionado, por lo lista que era su niña, pero sobre todo porque le dijo a Georgina mami, sin el nueva, que antes le decía.

La boda de Archie no fue negociada, él y su suegro no querían que hubiera publicidad, pues este cuidaba mucho de Annie, pero los periódicos si anunciaron a la pareja que se había casado en Inglaterra.

El aeropuerto lucía abarrotado por las fechas pensaba Candy; pero no, era la llegada de su esposo, que por fin regresaba a América, estos al ver llegar a Albert con Candy y sus hijos en sus brazos, no podían tomar ninguna fotografía, Albert llevaba a dos de sus tres hijos haciendo que Candy llevara a Walter, cubriéndolo de todo lo que veía, llegaban a New York para estar unos días y trasladarse a Chicago de forma posterior.

-Candy no te separes de mi, amor.

-No Albert, Jim viene en mi espalda junto con una joven, que bueno que Tom su familia y mi madre se vinieron antes, así no les tocó esta multitud. Un reportero se acercó

-Sr. Andrew por fin en tierras americanas, no deseaba volver.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi esposa es de aquí, claro que volvería, a nuestro hogar, solo permítame que mi familia este bien y los atenderé en mis oficinas con gusto en Chicago.

-Podrían darnos una entrevista en New York.

-Posiblemente, tome llámeme y lo vemos, ahora con permiso déjeme llegar, mis hijos no tardarán en sentir esta incomodidad.

Por fin el auto llegaba, subían, Jim sonreía, el auto que mando traer para que llegaran por él era el que le regalaría a su hermana ahora que había crecido su familia.

-Jim que hermoso auto, es lindísimo, me encanta las sillitas para los niños, pero todavía no pueden sentarse.

-Se esconden y se quitan para cuando crezcan, les va a encantar, es de ustedes.

-Porque verde obscuro en el interior

-Por tus ojos Candy, para que supieras que pensé en ti todo el tiempo que no estuviste aquí.

Albert feliz por escuchar a Jim, la sorpresa no terminaban, el auto nuevo modelo familiar era divino. Jim estaba feliz, ahora tenía novia, coincidentemente era la hermana de la novia de Terrance y todos se reían por la noticia, Ángela era como Jim, muy independiente, pero sobre todo protectora de los menores, amaba a los niños ella perdió a dos de sus sobrinos en un accidente, donde ambos pequeños habían salido expulsados fuera del auto, al explicarle esta situación, como le fascinaba trabajar para Eddie Bauer no solo por los diseños, sino por la seguridad que esta empresa atesoraba.

Terrance formalizó su relación con su novia, eso fue muy privado, el ya no estuvo ligado a los medios, había aprendido la lección, decidió vivir en Inglaterra junto a su prometida, con la cual contraería matrimonio en un tiempo de seis a ocho meses, pues planeaban una hermosa boda.

Albert y Candy por fin regresaron a Lakewood, lo triste fue enterase que los amigos del asilo que tanto preguntaban por ella, ya habían fallecido dos de ellos, el propietario del asilo dejo a nombre de Candy la administración y todo lo que ello conllevaba, haciendo sorprenderse al mismo Albert ahora contaba con trabajo extra, en un asilo heredado, mismo que la madre de Candy continuaba asistiendo.

El niño de Paty y Alister nació, la sorpresa para ambos fue ver que el pequeño salió rubio como la madre de Alister, haciendo reír a todos en la familia, parecía un Andrew en toda la extensión de la palabra y es que era idéntico a su padre, solo que rubio, y eso era divertido para Paty, pues nunca se imaginó tener a un pequeño sol.

Archie y Annie también tuvieron dos pequeños una niña y un niño, con diferencia de dos años. Archie estaba tan fascinado de ser padre, nunca se imaginó que tener hijos era la inversión más grande de su existencia, pues tener hijos no representaba en ningún momento una retribución económica, pero con gusto en algo tiraría su dinero, en una sonrisa hermosa de su hija Anabel.

Anthony también tuvo dos pequeños varoncitos, que fueron lo mejor que Georgina hizo en su vida, pues dejo de trabajar para cuidar de la familia, lo mejor de todo era que Andrea, era la consentida de ella, sin su ayuda y su apoyo, ella jamás hubiera sido tan feliz, gracias a esa pequeña, varias ocasiones, salvo a sus hermanos, la pequeña se gano el cariño de Georgina, siempre fue la niña más querida, por su madre y su padre.

Tom ya no tuvo más hijos se quedo con Katy y Steve, no quería que su mujer sufriera de nuevos partos, la consentía y cuidaba con muchos mimos, ella estaba feliz, Tom siempre fue el amor de su vida, su único novio y el padre de sus hijos. Con el tiempo ella se encargó de la administración del asilo de Candy.

Jim se casó con Ángela tuvo dos niñas, fueron socios de Alister y Patricia, con el paso del tiempo, el pequeño Alister Cornwall, se casaría con la pequeña Ángela Marie, la hija menor de Jim.

Candy y Albert ya no quisieron más hijos, ellos disfrutaron cada día, a sus pequeños, William era muy parecido a Candy, sus ojos, su sonrisa, pero lo demás, era su padre, igual Walter, solo que Walter tenía la mirada de su abuelo, gris, sus cabellos rizados. Mientras que la pequeña consentida siempre fue muy menudita, delgada y espigada, con el parecido a su Padre, ojos celestes, cabellos ondulados no rizados, rubios y lo divertido pecosa, con la naricita de su madre.

- Albert ayer te soné mi amor, sabes eres lindísimo hasta en mis sueños

-Candy, es que siempre que te he soñado, te amo mi vida.

Ambos abrazados, sentados en una banca veían el atardecer de Lakewood, en aquel bello lugar en el que un día sus caricias fueron soñadas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Caricias se convierte en esa historia que soñé, que no me dejaba dormir por seguirla soñando **

**y cuando por fin la termine... quería seguirla continuando... **

**espero les agrade tanto como a mi... la disfrute mucho al escribirla**

**y que la disfruten leyendo sería fenomenal**

**Mayra Exitosa **

**Escribe con el corazón**

**Escribe para que lean**

**Escribe para ti.**


End file.
